Blackshade
by Chloe Vega
Summary: Blackshade is a black rose.. the representation of dark love. That's how Sonic calls it, when he became the horrifying creature he became, a vampire.. There was nothing but pure darkness in the kingdom he reigned.. will there ever be light. Is Amy Rose his blackshade or another tragedy to come... will her experiences of domestic violence get in the way of everything...
1. Prologue

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **For the record this chapter is gonna be pretty short xD**

 **I mean it is the beginning...**

 **Well here we go!**

* * *

 **Saint Veran, France 1876**

 _"C'mon Antoine put a muscle into it" a small blue hedgehog yelled out to his best friend as they ran through the hills and forests of Saint Veran._

 _"Wait Sonic *pant* I'm *pant* not *pant* as fast *pant* as you *pant*"_

 _This caused the blue blur to stop and turn to his best friend flashing one of his dashing smiles that had all the girls in grade school fawn over him, his emerald eyes shining with life, freedom, and happiness._

 _Antoine finally caught up to him, holding on to his knees as he caught his breath._

 _"You win again Sonic" Antoine said in a gasp of air as he gave his best friend a thumbs up._

 _As usual Sonic and Antoine were having their afterschool races through the fields, with the permission of their parents of course._

 _"Remember boys be back by supper" Sonic remembered his mother tell him when he asked her if he can go off and play with Antoine._

 _"Woah Antoine look over there" Sonic said as he pointed towards a dark forest._

 _"Oh no Sonic the Hedgehog DON'T even think about it, the last time we did something daring we BOTH were left on the strict diet of bread and water and let me remind you that me without food is like the Mona Lisa without her smile, TOTAL DISASTER!"_

 _Sonic chuckled as he remember that time where he and Antoine ditched grade school to go adventure through the village since it wasn't as packed as during weekends, they unfortunately got caught, and boy did they get their set of ruler strikes from Madame Rouault_ _and of course their food shortage._

 _"Don't be such a baby Antoine let's check it out real quick, where's your sense of adventure?"_

 _"I don't know Sonic, I have a bad feeling about this"_

 _"Oh look at you being more of a coward than Louis the XVI, man up Antoine" Sonic rolled his eyes._

 _"Well it so happens Mr. Sonic Robespierre, that I am a coward" Antoine began retreating until he suddenly felt himself getting dragged towards the forest by Sonic._

 _"If you bail your next location will be the guillotine" Sonic said once again rolling his eyes._

 _"I'd rather have my head chopped off and ENOUGH WITH THE FRENCH HISTORY, we have enough of that in school!" Antoine pouted but before he knew it they were already in the forest._

 _"Sonic I demand for you to let me g..." Antoine was interrupted by Sonic's sudden halt._

 _"Why'd you... WOAHHHHH"_

 _Sonic and Antoine stared in awe at the huge castle before them._

 _It looked very ancient and there was a large amount of fog and darkness surrounding it, the statues looked intimidating, they appeared to be individuals with fangs._

 _"Sonic we should leav.." but Antoine couldn't finish his sentence as he noticed Sonic walking inside._

 _Antoine, not wanting to be left alone in the dark, ran after Sonic._

 _The door creaked as they opened it, they stared in awe at how big the place was, there were spider webs everywhere and it seemed deserted._

 _"Sonic, PLEASE, I beg you, let's go home! This place gives me the creeps!"_

 _Sonic didn't respond as he walked up the stairs, Antoine screaming out a squeak before following him._

 _They both walked up to the tower where they found a big red door that seemed to have scratches on it._

 _Sonic reached over toward the door handle but Antoine grabbed his wrist._

 _"Sonic, this is dangerous, we could run into serious trouble, what if there are kidnappers here!?"_

 _"Relax Ant I'm pretty sure this place is deserted" Sonic said as he slowly opened the door._

 _There was nothing in the room except for a huge coffin in the middle of the room, there were 4 candles surrounding the coffin and looked very spooky._

 _"Sonic close that darn door NOW" Antoine scolded in fear as he tried to get Sonic, who was already in the room._

 _Sonic looked over the coffin and analyzed it with interest, all of a sudden he put his hands on the lid._

 _"SONIC **DON'T YOU DARE.** " Antoine yelled but it was too late, Sonic had already opened the lid but immediately regretted it as he let go of the lid after seeing what was inside._

 _" **GO** " Sonic yelled at Antoine as they both bolted out of the room and tried running toward the exit._

 _"WHAT WAS INSIDE!" Antoine yelled as they kept running._

 _"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!"_

 _Suddenly they heard a large screech coming from the room they were in._

 _" **I smell a delicious meal..."** a mysterious voice said that caused Sonic and Antoine to run faster._

 _"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT SONIC, I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!"_

 _"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SCOLDINGS ANTOINE RUN FASTER!"_

 _"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!" suddenly they heard a growl behind them and noticed flashing red eyes behind them._

 _Sonic turned and realized Antoine was falling behind._

 _I need to buy him time, thought Sonic._

 _Suddenly Sonic stopped and looked toward the flashing red eyes._

 _"SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

 _"RELAX I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU" Sonic lied as Antoine kept running toward the door._

 _"Hey red eyes! Come and get me!" Sonic taunted as the red eyed thing flew towards him._

 _Sonic ran around the castle as he caught a glimpse of Antoine bolting out the front door._

 _"Now's my chance to escape!" Sonic said as he ran toward the door with the red eyed creature soon following._

 _The creature got closer and closer and closer soon to the point where he was one foot away from Sonic._

 _Meanwhile Antoine continued running and finally was back at the hills they were in before the whole charade began._

 _"Phew we made it Sonic, now let's go home and promise me to never go there again!"_

 _Antoine turned around and realized that Sonic was no where to be found, this filled Antoine with fear once again._

 _"Sonic? SONIC!" Antoine called out as he looked everywhere until his eyes landed in the dark forest._

 _"Holy Croissant..." Antoine prayed to himself in French that Sonic was okay._

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this but Sonic would do this for me" Antoine muttered as he ran towards the castle yet again._

 _Once he arrived in front of the castle he perked his ears up to see if he heard any noise but there was no noise to be heard._

 _Antoine took a deep breath in and out as he opened the door very slowly to see if Sonic was still inside._

 _"A little peek couldn't hurt right" Antoine whispered but he was dead wrong as he clasped his hands to his mouth and stared in HORROR at the sight before him._

 _The curtains were opened and a peak of the sunset in the village was shining on the ashes of what ONCE was the creature._

 _It was completely disintegrated but that wasn't what horrified Antoine.._

 _It was what was next to the creature._

 _There he lay... Sonic the Hedgehog... in a pool of **blood**._

 _Most of it was coming from his neck, where he had two holes plastered there, like if a snake had bitten him._

 _His hands were spread out beside him as well as his legs._

 _His eyes had LOST the adventurous color that he once had within them and were replaced with dull lime eyes._

 _His lips were red from the blood that was rolling down his cheek._

 _But what surprised Antoine the most was the black rose that lay on his right hand._

 _"Sonic.." Antoine choked under his breath as several tears began welling up in his eyes._

 _He kneeled down next to Sonic and tried shaking him to hopefully wake him._

 _"Sonic please.. this isn't funny *sniff*"_ _No response._

 _"Hardy har har funny prank you pulled here Sonic you got me now can you wake up so that we can go to supper" Antoine choked in his tears, he knew it was useless but he couldn't help feeling hopeful._

 _No response._

 _"Sonic let's go home, please, if you wake up I promise I'll do your homework and your chores for a month, see, pinky promise" Antoine held up his pinky but received no answer._

 _"I'll do them for a year! Just please wake up so we can go to our comfy homes I'll let you chose the bedtime story this time, and, and, I'll even give you my favorite teddy bear, you know how much I love it, but your more important than that, and I'll even tell our parents that it was my fault we took so long to get home and I'll stay with no food but bread and water so you can be happy. Just please wake up Sonic your my bestest friend ever, your like the big brother I never had. I just, I love you Sonic please don't leave me" Antoine broke down in tears as he lay on Sonic's chest, feeling no heart beat._

 _The sun was beginning to go down and Antoine had finally accepted Sonic's death._

 _His ears drooped down and realized that he had to get home and tell his parents what had happened, but he didn't want to leave Sonic there._ _The sun was almost gone and Antoine realized he had to act fast._

 _"I'll be right back Sonic" Antoine whispered, "I promise that we'll see each other again someday.. and we'll continue being the greatest friends ever..."_

 _And with that Antoine ran out the door for the **last time**._

* * *

 _Review? :)_


	2. The Ghouls Ball

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 2: The Ghouls Ball**

 **I purposely didn't say anything at the end of the 1st chapter since I wanted you guys to reflect on the depressing ending heh**

 **Shadow: I HAVE ESCAPED!**

 **Ugh I thought I locked you up tight in that closet, and it was all going so well without your insults *sigh***

 **Shadow: *rolls eyes* just get on with the story**

* * *

"NO ANTOINE WAIT!" Sonic yelled as he awoke from his "bed."

He was sweating, _that dream again_...

Sonic rubbed his dull, lifeless emerald eyes while he stood up from his sleeping place and walked towards his mirror, flashing his new fangs at himself as his eyes flashed a red color.

He cracked his back in discomfort,

 _Stupid Coffin,_ he thought as he stared at his "bed" that he's been using for the last century.

He looked back at the mirror and glanced at how much he had changed throughout the last **110 years** in human years that he's been a vampire.

When the tragedy occurred he was only a 7 year old child, and now despite the fact that he was 117 years old in human years, he was only 21 years in appearance and vampire years.

He had aged into a toned individual through the years.

He grew taller, when he stretched it was obvious that he was very strong, his quills went from a shade of dark blue to more of a cobalt blue.

He almost looked like a god if it weren't for his eyes, his eyes never regained their color again since that incident.

Sure they glowed into a red color when he attacked his enemies and had a craving for blood but everyone knew him with his dull emerald green color.

The last 110 years have been very busy for him.

The bite had caused him to go unconscious for a total of 50 years, during that process he became immortal and grew in age slowly.

The next couple of 50 years were dedicated to accepting the fact that he was a vampire by going off on a biting spree towards innocent humans.

His anger towards his new appearance and the one who did this to him led him to bite a total of 23 humans around the world who were now his slaves of the castle he now lives in.

Although he cringes at the location because that's where the tragedy occurred he couldn't help but to become the master of the castle after the death of his biter.

After meeting Tails, the FIRST person he bit awhile back in 1926 at America, he somehow managed to knock some sense into Sonic after biting the other 22 individuals.

After realizing that biting other innocent individuals was wrong, Sonic hasn't bit anyone again during the last 10 years that have passed for him.

"July 21, 1986, another year full of misery!" Sonic banged his fist on his dressing table cursing at himself for his mistakes.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, "Master are you okay? I heard screaming"

It was Tails, his trusty assistant who had managed to become his best friend throughout the last 60 years.

"Come in Tails"

Tails opened the door baring a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

"No Tails, I'm a monster... IF I WOULD'VE LISTENED TO ANTOINE EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT! DAMN THIS!" Sonic glared at himself through the mirror.

Tails looked at him questioningly, he had no idea what in tarnation Sonic was talking about but he didn't dare ask, he wanted Sonic to voluntarily tell him how he became a vampire in the first place. But Sonic was his friend despite him being the one who turned him into a vampire and he wanted to help Sonic as best as he could.

"Stop blaming yourself Sonic, you'll never be happy if you keep pinning it on yourself"

"You more than anyone should be agreeing with me Tails" Sonic said as he turned around while pointing at Tails.

"And you more than anyone should know that me and the other 22 people here thank you for turning us into vampires, YOU KNOW how miserable our human lives were before becoming into this, I was literally forced by my father to sell drugs around the streets of New York during the Great Depression, Rouge was put into sex trafficking, and Cream, oh poor Cream, she lost her mother to the concentration camps during World War 2, and was abused in an orphanage by not only her care takers but by her dorm mates as well and she was so small. YOU did US a favor! I've never been happier since I became a vampire and I'm sure everyone else in this castle agrees with me."

"That still didn't give me a right to do what I did, I stooped down to the level of a murderer"

"But you regret it and we forgive you, you know how much we all care about you Sonic" Tails lend Sonic a smile.

Sonic frowned at Tails, if only he could look on the bright side like he did, if only he can be as optimistic as he used to be, he envied Tails' positive and happy personality.

 _He may be younger than me but boy do I wish I can be as happy as him one day._ _Again..._

"You know what you need Sonic" Tails asked waking Sonic from his deep thoughts.

"You need to **fall in love**." Tails said as he emphasized the last three words.

"Fall in love? *sigh* it's too late for me Tails" Sonic said as he turned to the mirror again.

"Are you kidding? Your 21 Sonic, and may I say you grew up to be a pretty darn good looking 21 year old. Loads of girls would kill to be by your side"

"Maybe, but I don't have my sights on anyone at the moment, no girl is special in my eyes"

"What about Fiona?"

"Fiona Fox?" Sonic asked turning around to look at the yellow fox again.

"Yes, I've heard rumors floating around that she's head over heels for you"

Sonic stared at Tails indifferently, a look he gave all his workers.

"*sigh* I admit Fiona is attractive but there is just something about her that doesn't send that spark you know"

"Sonic you can't let your heart be as cold as stone forever, open up a bit, learn to love"

"As I said before it's TOO LATE for me" Sonic responded coldly but Tails wasn't intimidated, he was used to his cold outrages.

"By the way, how are the decorations going?" Sonic asked Tails referring to the Ghouls Ball, an event where all the vampires from around the world come into one vampire's castle to reunite and have fun.

Sonic never let him and his servants attend these events but unfortunately for him this year it was his turn to host the ball so he had no choice.

"Great we're making lots of progress, we're currently painting the ballroom right now, if you want you can go check, it looks fantastic so far"

Sonic didn't respond as he walked towards the ballroom, Tails soon following.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO CREAM YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Fiona yelled as Cream painted the wall.

"Move it squirt, AND PAY ATTENTION!" Fiona yelled, Fiona was head of the maids of the castle, she was cruel to her colleagues but when Sonic was around she had no choice but to play it sweet to her workers.

Fiona began painting the wall vertically with the paint brush,"See that's how you do it!" Fiona said as she gave the brush back to Cream, the poor bunny obediently following through.

"Is there really much of a difference on how she paints it?" Rouge asked walking toward Fiona.

"Are you questioning my authority? I just want the place SPOTLESS for when my Sonic comes to check up on us"

"Your Sonic? HA like the master would ever pay attention to the likes of you!" Rouge laughed as she pointed at Fiona.

"At least I have the chances to be touched by someone, _respectful,_ instead of being touched by the entire world and be thrown around like a rag doll"

This caused the whole room to gasp.

Tears started cornering Rouge's eyes as she remembered the living hell she lived as a mortal.

"You didn't have to go there Fiona" Blaze said as she pulled Rouge into a hug.

"But it's true, Rouge is a **slut.** "

"It's not like she chose to have that life!"

"But she did choose to not fight against it!"

Blaze was about to argue but was interrupted by Charmy running into the room screaming, "The masters coming!"

"Get into your positions!" Fiona yelled as everyone moved into two straight lines besides the stairways, girls on one side and boys on the other.

Fiona pulled her skirt up as she waited, "As if it isn't short enough already" Mina whispered causing Blaze to giggle.

The maids all had similar outfits that went to their mid thighs while Fiona's was so short that it almost looked as if she didn't have a skirt on.

Tails walked down the stairs first and got into his position across from Fiona and in front of the boys.

Sonic escalated down the stairs slowly keeping his head up with his typical indifferent look.

The servants bowed down to him as he walked in between them.

"Release" Sonic said signaling to the servants to continue doing what they were doing.

"Fiona, status update" Sonic asked Fiona as he walked up to her.

"Well all the other rooms are clean and ready to go, all we need to do is paint the ballroom and prepare the dance floor"

"How are the maids doing?"

"Great! Especially Rouge, she's putting in the extra effort today" Fiona said evilly glancing at Rouge.

"Wow Rouge keep up the good work, I'm glad you and Fiona are working well together"

Rouge sent Sonic a soft smile and muttered a small thanks as she continued working while Blaze and Mina sent Fiona a death glare.

"Do you want to see the other rooms? We'll start with.." Fiona was interrupted by Sonic putting his hand up at her.

"I think I'll check those out on my own" Sonic said as he began walking up the stairs, soon followed by Tails.

Fiona stood there dumb founded, trying to process what had occurred.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen is what you call a rejection!" Shadow called out causing the whole room to laugh including Rouge.

"Oh hush up Shadow!" Fiona yelled as she stormed towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **Okay I PROMISE this will be the last short chapter!**

 **Amy was originally going to appear in this chapter but I decided to leave that for the next chapter since she has a long story to be introduced.**

 **Anyway review? :)**


	3. My Domestic Story

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 3: My Domestic Story**

 **Okay now that I got the introductions out of the way now it's time to actually begin the story.**

 **Shadow: Then let's do it**

 **Okay but before we begin I want to start off by saying that since Amy lives during the '80's (1986) there will be references to 80's culture in this chapter, yes I did my research and the music choices and fashion here will be from the 80's :D**

 **Shadow: Chloe Vega does not own the song _Danger_ created in 1983, it was created and sung by _The Flirts_. Check it out on youtube while reading this, very good song, and foreshadows Faker and Amy a little bit and blah blah blah**

 **With that said let's begin!**

* * *

 **Paris, France 1986**

 _Loving you_  
 _Is like playing with Dynamite_  
 _But to stay away from you_  
 _I got to put, put up a fight_  
 _I cant seem to get you out of my mind_  
 _No matter how hard I try_

A beautiful 18 year old pink hedgehog stood up from her bed at the sound of her radio busting out her favorite tune.

She walked over to the mirror and began putting on her makeup.

She looked over at a picture on her desk and smiled.

It was her as a 7 year old and her best friend Sticks in front of the Eiffel Tower.. it was the day she met Sticks.. and the day before her mother's incident.

 _Your so explosive_  
 _Just like TNT_  
 _Loving you is getting_  
 _The very best of me_  
 _I cant seem to get you out of my mind_  
 _No matter how hard I try_

She applied mascara on her eyelashes, a bit of lip gloss and she seemed like that was enough, she wasn't going to a party either way.

She walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day, she wore a pink crop top that had 'Paris' written on it, she wore black leggings and put pink leg warmers on both her feet, she then went towards the mirror again and removed the curlers on her long hair that went to mid back, resulting in big fancy curls. For the finishing touch, she put her pink sunglasses on her head. **(A/N: I was a 90's kid so don't judge if this is wrong cause I know xD )**

 _Danger, danger_  
 _He's dangerous_  
 _Danger straight ahead..._

As the song ended she heard the door slowly creak open.

 _Ugh_ _not again._

"Bob I know your watching me." Amy rolled her eyes as her father walked into the room wobbling back and forth.

As he neared Amy, Amy sniffed and immediately covered her nose as her father's strong scent of alcohol overtook the room.

"Drinking this early I see BOB"

"Shut the hell up, I miss your mother and you remind me of her"

Amy banged her fist on her desk and glared at her father.

"YOU MISS MOM! **YOU MISS MOM!? DO YOU WANT ME TO REMIND YOU OF HOW SHE DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"** Amy yelled but soon shut her mouth as she felt a cold hard smack across her face.

"DON'T RAISE THAT TONE WITH ME AMELIA IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Bob then grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged her over to his room.

"NO PLEASE NO I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN PLEASE!" Amy pleaded but it was of no use since Bob already had grabbed the belt.

Amy tried escaping his grasp from his other hand but immediately quick trying after feeling a sharp pain in her back.

Amy screamed as Bob repeatedly striked several parts of her body, when she would try to escape, it'd be worse as she was lashed on the back much harder.

After about 15 lashes Bob dropped Amy on the floor of her room and she fell with a quick thud.

"I hope this teaches you to behave and respect me! By the way, I want you to leave the house today, Wendy is coming today"

"Wendy? Is she another one of your one-night stands" Amy said weakly but fiercely.

Bob threatened to hit her again but Amy shielded herself, this caused Bob to evilly smirk as he slammed the door of her room shut.

Amy slowly reached over to the telephone, she felt a sharp pain as she tried to and mark Sticks' number.

"Hello?" she heard Sticks say on the other line.

"Sticks..." Amy said weakly.

"He did it again huh?" Sticks angrily questioned on the other line.

"Uh huh" Amy barely managed to mutter.

"That son of a... hold on Amy I'm coming over, bring clothes with you, your staying at my house tonight"

"Thank you... Sticks..." Amy said as she heard Sticks hang up, and with that she fell unconscious on the floor...

* * *

 _A little pink hedgehog that seemed at about 7 years old ran as fast as she could toward her house._

 _She had just finished shopping for steak due to the fact that her mother was cooking food._

 _Because her and her mother know how angry Bob get's when his food isn't ready by the time he arrives from work._

 _"Mom, I'm home!" Amy yelled as she walked toward the kitchen._

 _Her mother was leaning down trying to pick up a piece of trash she had dropped on the floor._

 _"Ahh" her mother screamed at the sharp pain she felt on her back while leaning down._

 _"No mom I'll pick it up" Amy said as she picked it up for her mother._

 _"Thank you sweety"_

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"Oh it's just a bruise, no biggie.." Angela walked over to the stove to check on the rice._

 _"Just you wait mommy, one day I'ma be big and have a good job so that me and you can go live in New Mexico like you've always wanted and we won't need Bob in our lives anymore"_

 _Angela smiled sweetly at her daughter, she loved Amy with all her heart and just wished that she didn't have to witness the daily routine she had to go through._

 _"Now now Amy, Bob is kind enough to work very hard at his job for us to have a roof over us"_

 _"Pure baloney! He is a cruel person"_

 _"Amy!"_

 _"Sorry mommy"_

 _Angela smiled at her daughter and directed for her to wash her hands so that she can help her cook the meat._

 _Amy loved helping her mom cook especially if it meant less trouble from Bob._

 _She also loved tending her mom's garden, it always smelled so nice._

 _Bob came home 2 hours later and he as usual was in a grumpy mood._

 _"Stupid manager, thinks he can just fire me whenever he feels the need... ANGELA IS THE FOOD READY"_

 _"Y-yes h-honey h-here it is" Angela placed the food on the table and he sat down grabbing his fork._

 _Amy sat down across from her father while Angela served him some beer._

 _When Bob took a big sip he looked over at Amy._

 _"HURRY THE HELL UP ANGELA CAN'T YOU SEE THE CHILD HERE IS HUNGRY!"_

 _Angela, who was already completing that process almost dropped the spoon in fear as she stated, "Yes honey!"_

 _Angela came towards Amy and gave her, her plate and a glass of lemonade._

 _Amy silently thanked her mother as her mother nodded._

 _Bob took a bite off his steak and immediately spit it out._

 _"THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!?" Bob yelled as he glared at Angela._

 _"Steak" she quietly muttered, she knew what was coming._

 _"Steak? I ain't in the mood for steak! Damn it Angela can't you do anything right!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry I-It won't happen again"_

 _"It better! BRING ME ANOTHER BEER!" Bob yelled as she quickly open him another beer and ran towards, unfortunately she tripped during the process and spilled the beer over her husband._

 _Amy gasped as Bob looked down at his clothes and glanced back up at her._

 _"B-bob I'm so s-sorry I.." but Angela couldn't finish as Bob got up and pin her up against the wall and began grabbing her neck._

 _"YOU AND YOUR DAMN CLUMSY NATURE! NO WONDER YOUR DAUGHTER IS SO INEPT! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUT NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Bob began removing the belt from his pants as Angela screamed over to Amy._

 _"AMY GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Angela yelled as Amy quickly sprinted to her room._

 _Once Amy arrived to her room she hid herself in her closet and covered her ears at the piercing screams coming from her mother._

 _After 10 minutes of striking, kicking, and cursing Bob stated, "CLEARLY YOU'LL NEVER LEARN, MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN WITH THIS!"_

 _"NO BOB NOT THAT YOU'LL KILL ME! HAVE MERCY!"_

 _"HOW CAN I HAVE PITY IN SUCH A USELESS..." Amy covered her ears at the curses of her father._

 _Suddenly a scream heard from miles away was heard but after that... nothing._

 _Pure silence._

 _Amy's heart suddenly began beating as she walked down the stairs to see what could've happened, but when Amy arrived downstairs the sight was horrific._

 _Bob was standing next to the dining table wide eyed, he was breathing heavily, and was shaking uncontrollably as he stared down._

 _Amy looked down and there her mother was, bruised, beaten... **dead.**_

 _Amy looked next to her mothers head and noticed a hammer. The claw of the hammer was pouring with blood as her mother lay there with no reaction as more blood poured our of her head._

 _" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"** Amy yelled at her father as he turned to look at her but said nothing as he just stared at her._

 _He looked like he had been interned into a mental hospital for months, shaking uncontrollably with sweat dripping from his forehead._

 _Amy kneeled down next to her and began sobbing over her mother's lifeless body._

 _"Mom..."_

* * *

"Amy? Amy? AMY WAKE UP!" Sticks yelled as shook Amy trying to wake her up.

Amy got up from the ground where she was unconscious and looked around trying to process what had occurred.

"Amy what happened? You were crying in your sleep! And your sweating!"

"I... I had that memory about my mom again" Amy cried as Sticks hugged her.

"C'mon Amy, I don't want you to be here much longer, I already packed you clothes and your make up. Let's go"

Amy nodded as she let Sticks help her up. Sticks and Amy both left out the window since they didn't want to face Bob.

Sticks already had her own home as well as her own vehicle since her parents were rich.

Sticks was more than happy to help Amy, especially when it came to her 'father.'

"Look Amy, to make it up to you, we can go visit your mom at the Memorial Park tomorrow.

This lightened Amy's spirits as she turned to Sticks, "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah why not, your mom was a wonderful woman and we'll even take her a bouquet of flowers." Sticks smiled at Amy.

"What would I do without you Sticks"

Sticks smiled at that comment as she continued driving but had no idea that Amy was stating this from the bottom of her heart.

Without Sticks... she'd be dead.

* * *

 **"** Alright ladies, dinner is in 2 hours and I want the meal to be perfect!" Fiona announced as the maids began cooking the master's favorite meal, the chilidogs.

"Instead of sending out orders 24/7 why don't you come and help us?" Rouge muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for Fiona to hear.

"Is there a problem Rouge?" Fiona asked.

"No Miss. Fox there isn't" Rouge said mockingly.

"I thought so"

"Did you girls hear?" Knuckles said as he ran in.

"Let me guess Charmy let the bats run loose again?" Fiona rolled her eyes at the memory.

"THAT WAS ONLY ONCE" Charmy yelled from the other room.

"That was hilarious, but no that isn't it" Knuckles said.

"Then? Spill the beans Knucklehead!" Fiona yelled.

"Master Scourge from Rome, Italy dropped by he's talking to Master Sonic right now!"

"Master Scourge!" Fiona set heart eyes, Scourge was just her type, strong, confident, attractive, and much more romantic than Master Sonic.

"Here we go again" Blaze, Mina, and Rouge groaned.

"Well what is he saying?" Fiona asked

"Okay, that I don't know" Knuckles said rubbing the back of his head but widened his eyes as Fiona ran past him trying to see what the conversation was about.

 **Meanwhile**

"All I'm saying Sonic, is that you can't possibly host a ball as good as I can" Scourge stated as he layed down on the window sill, laying his head on the wall.

"Scourge I'm not looking for competition" Sonic rolled his eyes.

" **I** am the best vampire around, I don't care what the other vampires are saying about you being the best and most good looking, obviously after they see how disastrous your ball turns out to be **I** will be number 1 in the world!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, Scourge wasn't the best vampire to converse with, he was always trying to start something.

Scourge was turned into a vampire 5 years after he became a vampire, they are both 117 years in human years, except he was bitten at 12 years of age. Now both Sonic and Scourge were 21 years old.

He was Italian and was the master of a castle in Rome, Italy.

He and his 125 servants were human hunters, every year they go on a killing spree around the world for blood.

Whoever they thought were worthy became servants and whoever they thought were useless were killed.

They were monsters compared to what Sonic has done.

"But enough said about the ball, how are you doing Sonic, any woman you got your eyes set on"

Sonic growled, why did everyone want him to fall in love?

"No" Sonic responded.

"So your saying that servant of yours hmmm Fiona is free?" Scourge asked.

"Yes Scourge" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hmmmm" Scourge thought. "No offense but you'll never catch me as the romantic type, if you ever do fall in love I wouldn't be surprised if that girl falls into my arms like this" Scourge said while snapping his fingers.

"Shut up Scourge"

"Ahh so you know I'm right?"

"I never said that"

"But you thought it" Scourge said as he noticed Sonic's eyes flash red as his fangs appeared.

"Woah there tiger I was just sayin'" Scourge said as he got up from the window sill.

"Well I'll leave because obviously you can't control your temper during a conversation" Scourge laughed.

"Get out."

"Alright, alright I'm leavin'. See you at the ball Romeo" Scourge laughed evilly as he flew out the window.

Fiona, who was listening the whole time quickly ran out the door of the castle.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go for a flight okay"

"Where will you go"

"Wherever the wind takes me" Sonic said as he flew out the window.

 **Outside the Castle**

"Scourge? Are you here?" Fiona asked as she walked through the **Blackshade Garden.**

"About time you appeared toots" Scourge floated down to where Fiona was.

"Sorry I had to escape without the master seeing me"

"What do you see in him anyway?"

"He's hot" Fiona said as she shrugged, "but your hotter"

"I know" Scourge replied as brought Fiona closer to him.

"Your still gonna do as I say right?" Scourge asked receiving a nod from Fiona.

"Of course, I'll send you as much classified information from Sonic and the castle as possible, so that you can be the best vampire around"

"Correction. I AM the best vampire around." Scourge said his face came closer to Fiona's.

"Alright alright, but where is my prize?" Fiona said nearing her lips to Scourge's until he put a finger to her lips.

"Not yet" Scourge smiled evilly as he began flying up.

"Time will tell" Scourge said as he blew a kiss to Fiona and flew away.

"Sonic and Scourge, both for me, I'll be queen of a vampire kingdom soon enough" Fiona evilly stated as she walked back to the castle

* * *

 **Shadow: Dang Chloe this chapter was savage! I feel horrible for Rose now.**

 **That's the point ain't it? xD**

 **Review? ^-^**


	4. Reminiscing the Memories

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 4: Reminiscing the Memories**

 **Guess who's back!**

 **Shadow: This story is really violent and dark compared to your other ones**

 **Yes, yes I know xD But anyway on with the story**

* * *

Amy walked through the rose bed in the backyard of Sticks' house, she took a quick sniff at one of the red roses and added water on them.

"Still love tending gardens I see" Sticks said walking towards the patio with a jug of lemonade, some chocolate chip cookies, and croissants.

"Oh yes I love feeling the petals of the roses between my fingers" Amy stared sadly at the rose bed.

"Look Amy I know you miss tending gardens with your mom"

"She had such a beautiful garden that she took care of really well, too bad stupid BOB had to destroy it all" Amy glared angrily at a distance remembering clearly how he used a chainsaw to destroy his mother's roses.

"Bob is such an inconsiderate jerk, he mistreats you, hurts, you, heck he even stares at you when your changing, UGH, I don't know why you don't just move out, you're 18!"

"Are you kidding, Bob would kill me if I did, besides where would I go"

"Here! We can be roommates, we work at the bakery don't we? We can just both pitch in for the rent and we'd live happily, no Bob whatsoever"

"Bob would know that I came here and he'd kill both of us, and I don't want you getting involved in any of my domestic problems"

"Are you kidding? I'm already as involved as it is" Sticks rolled her eyes while taking a cookie.

"Come and eat, we start work in a while" Sticks motioned for Amy to come over while Amy obliged.

After eating they both headed towards Cyril's Bakery and worked their shift, unaware of what was outside.

The door to the bakery opened and an individual walked in looking through his surroundings.

"Amy can you take that young man's order?" Cyril asked Amy while Amy nodded and headed toward the counter.

"Hello I am Amy Rose and I will be serving you tonight, what would you like?" Amy asked as she stared down at her notepad.

"Some baguettes and croissants to go" the individual stated while Amy wrote down in her notepad.

"Anything else?" Amy said while looking up and widened her eyes at the sight.

He was the most handsome hedgehog she had ever seen, his blue fur matched his caramel skin color, his emerald eyes looking down at the menu.

"No that's all" Sonic said as he looked up at Amy suddenly taken aback at how beautiful she was, her pink quills pulled up to a pony tail, her waitress outfit showed her curves, her jade eyes shining, he tried really hard to not pounce on her and bite her. Something about her intrigued him, it was the same feeling he felt when he bit his 23 workers.

Sonic was a Negativity Detecting Vampire, he can detect if someone is having a miserable life and he somehow feels the urge to bite those people, Tails says that's a good thing because by Sonic turning those individuals into vampires, he takes them away from their misery, but Sonic doesn't buy it. So he vowed not to bite a mortal again.

Sonic had to get out of there before he lost his self control so he looked back down as he stated, "And make it quick!"

Amy was taken aback by his sudden outburst. _Well someone's a little grumpy today._ She thought as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Sooo I saw you talking to that cutie over there" Sticks said as Amy walked up to her grabbing his order.

"But he's a total jerk" Amy replied as she put Sonic's order in a bag.

"How so?"

"He totally rushed me he was like 'and make it quick'" Amy said mimicking Sonic.

"*sigh* It's a shame that people with such good looks throw them away with such ugly personalities"

"Yeah" Amy muttered while heading over to Sonic and handing him his order.

Sonic grabbed the paperbags and walked out the door without saying a word.

"Your welcome?" Amy stated, annoyed at his behavior.

"Amy your cellphone is ringing!" Sticks yelled. **(A/N: Yes people I did my research, there were cellphones in the 80's)**

"Hello?" Amy asked when she received it.

"Where the hell are you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, _can't Bob leave me alone for a couple of hours._

"You told me to leave, remember?"

"I never said such thing!"

"Yes you did, you told me to leave the house cause _Wendy_ was coming" Amy mocked.

"Are you calling me a liar!?"

Amy groaned, might as well go along with it.

"No Bob, forget I said that, your right you never said such thing I'm just distracted cause I'm at work at the moment"

"I thought so. And since when do you work!?" Bob yelled.

"Since 3 years ago? I'm the one who's been paying the rent?"

"Well get your butt home now!"

"Isn't Wendy going to be there"

"She's not coming and _I'm bored_ and I'm _excited_ at the moment and I need to let it out"

Amy scrunched her nose in disgust, _oh he did not_ , gross. Amy looked over at Sticks giving her a disgusted face towards the phone.

Sticks' eyes widened, understanding the message.

"Give me that thing!" Sticks yelled as she took away the cellphone from Amy.

"GO TO HELL" Sticks yelled as she hung up. "You are NOT going home!" Sticks yelled.

"I know I know" Amy said as she laughed at Sticks' outburst.

"But you do know the beating that's in store for me when I get home right" Amy sadly stated.

"Don't go home then Amy stay with me, you know your welcome at my home"

Amy smiled at Sticks eventually hearing the bell signifying that their shift was over.

"Tell you what, it's not late why don't we visit your mom now?" Sticks asked receiving a quick nod from Amy.

"Let's go then!"

Sticks and Amy both walked out of the bakery unaware that a certain pair of emerald eyes were watching them.

Sonic had heard Amy's entire phone conversation thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"That Bob guy doesn't sound very pleasant to say the least, I wonder who he is, and how he knows that pink hedgehog" Sonic asked himself quietly.

"I need to keep an eye on that girl, but now I need to get back to the castle, dinners ready in 10 minutes." and with that Sonic was off.

 **Père Lachaise Cemetery**

Sticks and Amy took a little walk until they arrived in front of Angela's grave, they had stopped by the flower shop to get Angela a bouquet of roses, her favorite type of flower.

 _Angela Rose_

 ** _(1945-1975)_**

 _Gone too soon and shall be missed._

 _"I love you mom" Love Amy..._

 _Rest in Peace.._

Sticks and Amy stood there in silence reminiscing the memories of Angela.

Suddenly they noticed an elderly man on the other side of the graveyard, he was holding a cane and looked like he could barely walk.

He was silently looking down at a gravestone.

"Look Sticks it's that man again"

"I know he's always coming to the graveyard, I don't think he misses a day"

"That's kinda weird though"

"Not really, they say he's the oldest man in France, like over 100 years old"

"You can live that long!?"

"Apparently he can" Sticks said, "Maybe that's why he's always dropping by, to see the ancestors he's already lost, I mean I don't want to be rude but being that old could mean that he could be lonely in life right now"

"Aww how sad"

"Yeah but what's really weird is that he's always coming to look at that gravestone, I never see him looking at any other one"

"Probably his wife, or a sibling, or a parent" Amy answered still staring at the man.

The man finally looked up, and began walking away from the gravestone and towards the exit.

"C'mon Sticks let's go" Amy said walking towards the area where the man was.

"Amy where are you going?"

"Well if he's so fond of the person who lies there I gotta know who that person is"

"Wait for me then!" Sticks answered as she followed Amy.

Once they arrived at the gravestone, they curiously looked at the words plastered there.

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 ** _(1869-1876)_**

 _Gone mysteriously, but loved eternally._

 _His adventurous spirit would brighten every room he entered._

 _His positive attitude admired by several peers._

 _Aleena and Jules loved him dearly._

 _Rest In Peace_

"Awwww this boy died at just 7 years old!" Amy sadly stated oddly interested in the boy.

"What a tragedy, and that was such a long time ago"

"110 years ago.. but what could that elderly man have to do with him?"

"No idea, but we better get going, it's getting late and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be here at nighttime"

"Yeah we should" Amy said giving a last glance at the grave and continuing walking"

* * *

"Ughhhh do I have to!?" Sonic groaned as Tails reminded him of the Pre-Ball Masters Meeting coming up.

"Yes Sonic, don't you remember attending them when the other vampires would host the Ghouls Ball?" Tails asked receiving a 'really' look from Sonic.

"Oh yeah, you never attended them, I forgot" Tails responded scratching the back of his head.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Someone order any bread?" Sonic asked placing the croissants and baguettes on the table.

"Mortal bread?" Blaze asked as she tenderly held a baguette.

"Take a bite, I'm sure it's been a long time" Sonic told her, Blaze soon following by taking a piece and biting it.

"Wow it's so soft and so warm" Blaze smiled, her eyes glowing in fascination at how good it tasted.

Sonic gave an indifferent face on the outside but on the inside it warmed his heart seeing Blaze so happy.

 _I should bring them things from the mortal world more often, maybe that way I can somehow make it up to them for taking away their normal lives._

"Thank you master Sonic" Blaze smiled.

"Meh, it was nothin" Sonic shrugged. "But I have an announcement to make! The Pre-Ball Masters Meeting is coming up and we all need to look fresh for the occasion, so starting tomorrow we will be going on a hunt for blood" Sonic said receiving wide eyes from his workers.

"Not from people you silly vampires, from chaos" Sonic rolled his eyes at his servants' misunderstanding.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" everyone said relieved that their master hasn't gone back to his old ways.

"We start tomorrow afternoon, I will be going on another trip to the mortal world tomorrow morning so I hope there's no trouble" Sonic said looking over at Charmy.

"That was only once!" Charmy groaned receiving a pat in the back by Espio.

After dinner Sonic and Tails walked up to their room.

"So how was your trip?"

"Odd"

"Odd? Why did something happen"

"No, it's just, I saw this girl, the waitress that gave me the bread and I felt that... need again"

"You didn't bite her did you!?"

"No, of course not I held it in, but there's just something about her that caught my eye"

"Was she pretty?"

"Beautiful" Sonic said looking at Tails but immediately realized what he said when Tails gave him an evil glare.

"Don't start getting ideas Miles"

"Ugh you know I don't like it when you call me that!"

"*cough* Miles *cough*"

"Whatever, so what are your plans?"

"I don't know, something tells me I should keep an eye on her"

"Well that's your decision buddy, just don't bite her"

"I won't I vowed that I wouldn't"

"Do you at least know her name?"

Sonic looked over at Tails and answered, "Amy... Amy Rose.."

* * *

 **There you have it! Just for the record, I won't be posting a new chapter Friday, but I will be back Saturday so stay tuned**

 **Shadow: If you review you get a virtual hug from me, and then you'll get a virtual t-shirt saying, 'I've been hugged by the coolest!'**

 **Me: You would Shadow xD but you heard the guy, see you soon!**


	5. Beauty and the Coyote

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 5: Beauty and the Coyote**

 **Phew what a weekend xD lol**

 **Well I'm back and I'm just gonna hop to it ;)**

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep that night, she couldn't stop thinking about this mysterious _Sonic the Hedgehog._

Something about that 7 year old boy intrigued her... but she didn't know what it could be.

Maybe it was the fact that he died at such a young age?

She also wondered HOW he could've died, his message stated that he was _'gone mysteriously'_ what could that have meant?

Was he kidnapped, eaten by some sort of animal, been involved in some sort of shooting?

And why was he so important to that elderly person?

That morning Amy decided to take a morning walk, Sticks hadn't awaken so Amy just left without waking her up.

She grabbed her Walkman and played _Thriller_ Michael Jackson.

 _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking_  
 _In the dark_  
 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops_  
 _Your heart_  
 _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before_  
 _You make it_  
 _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between_  
 _The eyes_  
 _You're paralyzed_

This song always gave Amy the chills, but that's why she loved Michael Jackson, he never failed to surprise her.

She walked through the streets of Paris bopping her head through the tune of her song.

"Ahh Americans, never fail to create the best music" she whispered as she kept bopping her head.

 _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere_  
 _Left to run_  
 _You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see_  
 _The sun_  
 _You close your eyes and hope that this is just_  
 _Imagination_  
 _But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up_  
 _Behind_  
 _You're out of time_

Suddenly Amy got a weird feeling running in her back.

She turned around and realized that there was nothing there, she turned back around but still felt as if someone was watching her.

Nobody was awake yet so the streets were a little deserted.

"Wow this song goes along with what's going on right now, go figure" Amy muttered as she turned around again.

 _Night creatures call_  
 _And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
 _There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time_  
 _(They're open wide)_  
 _This is the end of your life_

There goes that feeling again, Amy turned her full body and still didn't see anyone.

 _That it's a thriller, thriller night_  
 _'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost_

Suddenly Amy bumped into someone, she swiftly turned around and was about to punch that person but lost her balance in the process.

"Woah there" the person said as they grabbed Amy by the waist and slowly lifted her up.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was staring right into some emerald green ones.

 _'That hedgehog again'_ Amy thought.

Amy was once again drawn into his looks, their lips weren't very far apart.

"Hello, did you hear me!?" Sonic asked distracting Amy from her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay" Sonic asked impatiently while letting her go.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just wasn't watching where I was going"

"You sure about that, it looked like you were running away from something" Sonic asked with a sort of comical approach. He knew she was running away from him, vampires tend to give mortals that 'someone is watching you, run' feeling, and he was watching her before they bumped into each other.

"No it's just that I was listening to Thriller by Michael Jackson and y'know how supernatural that song is so it kinda got me uneasy especially since I was alone and it felt as if someone was following me heh silly me" Amy said scratching the back of her head.

"Michael Jackson?" Sonic asked.

"You don't know who Michael Jackson is!? He is like a legend to music!"

"Oh kind of like Tchaikovsky" Sonic asked receiving a confused glance from Amy.

"Uhhhh isn't Tchaikovsky from like the 1800's?" Amy asked.

Sonic widened his eyes after realizing what he had said, _You gave her an example of music legends in your era Sonic WAY TO GO!_ He mentally scolded at himself.

"Yeah he is" Sonic coldly responded trying to end the conversation.

"Hmmm I guess Tchaikovsky was a legend to music back in those days so I guess he does count"

Sonic let out a mental sigh of relief, _that was close._

"Of course he counts but Tchaikovsky is obviously better than what is listened to today" Sonic stated rolling his eyes.

"I guess so but Michael Jackson is still great"

Sonic rolled his eyes and began walking away from Amy.

"Woah wait where are you going!?" Amy asked.

"Away from you"

Amy then walked up in front of him.

"Why are you so mean? All I have ever been to you is nice!"

"Well guess what princess I'm not very fond of nice people" Sonic responded, once again walking away.

"Can you at least tell me your name!?"

"I don't know" Sonic said turning around. "Are you worthy of knowing my name?" Sonic asked giving Amy a smug smile.

"Well you certainly aren't worthy of knowing mine and here we are"

"Yes but here's the difference between you and me" Sonic said walking up to Amy. "I never asked for yours, you voluntarily gave it to me"

"Your so rude"

"And your so annoying"

"I know exactly what you need to stop being so rude"

"And what would that be?" Sonic asked still wearing a smug smile.

"You need a girlfriend" Amy said crossing her arms at him.

Sonic's eye began twitching, first Tails, then Scourge, now HER!?

"And you need to stop talking" Sonic said walking past her leaving her staring at him.

Suddenly a random girl came up to Sonic and gave him a piece of paper that had her digits on it.

"Call me handsome" the girl stated as she walked away.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the piece of paper, crumbled it and threw it in the trash.

"Wow what a jerk, he really does need a girlfriend" Amy whispered walking away the other way.

* * *

Amy walked in Sticks' house and realized she was already up.

"AMY THERE YOU ARE OH MY GOSH YOU HAD ME WORRIED! I THOUGHT BOB TOOK YOU IN MY SLEEP OR SOMETHING!" Sticks yelled.

"Woah there badger I'm fine, just took a morning walk"

"Phew you gave me quite the scare there"

"I'm fine promise, and hey Sticks can we go to the cemetery again"

"You wanna see your mom again?"

"Well that and I also..."

"Wanna see this Sonic the Hedgehog tomb again because you have unanswered questions that you want answers to"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" Sticks shrugged as she got her car keys.

"Let's roll"

"Sticks you need to change first though" Amy giggled as Sticks noticed that she still had pajamas on.

"I KNEW THAT" Sticks yelled running towards her room.

"Yeah right" Amy giggled.

* * *

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 ** _(1869-1876)_**

 _Gone mysteriously, but loved eternally._

 _His adventurous spirit would brighten every room he entered._

 _His positive attitude admired by several peers._

 _Aleena and Jules loved him dearly._

 _Rest In Peace_

"I wonder what made his death so mysterious..." Amy asked Sticks while Sticks was eating a popsicle.

"Probably a kidnapping scenario"

"That's what I was thinking but there could be other things"

"Maybe he got lost and was never found" Sticks stated taking another slurp from her popsicle.

"Yeah that would make sense" Amy thought.

Sticks and Amy stood there in silence, thinking about what could've happened.

"He was so young, he didn't deserve what occurred to him" a mysterious voice stated, startling Sticks and Amy.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you"

Amy turned around, it was that elderly man, she turned to Sticks and noticed her thinking that same thing.

"Oh, we're sorry, we were just walking around and were surprised at how young this child was when he passed away"

"Yes indeed he was very young" the old man went over to the tomb stone and left him an old, torn, and beaten up teddy bear with a black rose.

"Don't mind me asking sir, but wouldn't it make more sense if you gave him a new teddy bear" Sticks asked.

The old man smiled softly at Sticks, "This teddy bear isn't like any other one"

Sticks and Amy stared at him with a confused expression.

"He and I would always play with this teddy bear, it was our only toy"

"You knew him!?" Amy asked.

The old man giggled softly, "Why don't you two come join me for some tea in my little cottage next to the cemetery and I'll explain everything"

Sticks and Amy looked at each other and nodded.

 **At the Cottage**

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Amy and this is Sticks" Amy introduced herself as Sticks waved.

"So I often see you coming to the cemetery, do you come to see him" Sticks asked.

"Yes and I'm also the caretaker of the cemetery, so I kinda have to be here" the old man stated as he filled Amy's and Stick's tea cups.

"That little boy died a whole century ago though, how old are you, I've heard your the oldest person in all of France" Sticks said earning a death glare from Amy.

"What?"

"Sticks you don't just ask someone older than you for their age!"

"No it's okay I get it a lot" the old man smiled.

"I, young lady, am 117 years old"

Sticks almost spit out her tea at that revelation.

"117!" both Amy and Sticks yelled.

"Yes, people get quite shocked, but I was lucky enough to live that long."

"That is so awesome!" Sticks stated.

"*sigh* If only I thought like you Sticks, to me this is dreadful"

"But why?" Sticks asked.

"Because I know that if I die, I won't die in peace... especially after his death"

Amy then grabbed the old man's hands and said, "Do you need to talk about it? You sound like your going through a whole lot"

"No, nobody wants to listen to me.. nobody ever did. And if I tell you what happened you will think I'm crazy" the old man said tears welling up in his eyes.

Amy cleared the tears from his eyes, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, you can just tell us the parts you feel comfortable in telling us, we're here for you"

"Alright, well let's see, Sonic was an amazing person, very free spirited, he had an amazing personality, he was daring. Some of my most funnest moments happened because of him. His eyes, those emerald green eyes, always shining with happiness. I remember it clearly, he loved life. He was never in a bad mood and made sure to keep your frown upside down. All the girls in grade school were crazy over him" the old man giggled, reminiscing the memories.

"He sounds like a great person" Amy said.

"He was, he didn't deserve what occurred to him"

Amy sadly looked over at Sticks.

"Sonic and I used to live in Saint Veron"

"You mean that little village with those big mountains next to it?" Sticks asked.

"Yes that's the one, but after the tragedy my parents and I moved here to Paris along with his family. We created a memorial gravestone in his memory"

"Wait so he isn't buried here?" Amy asked.

"No... he wasn't cremated nor buried"

"So where's his body?" Sticks asked.

"That's where the element of mystery comes in" the old man stated. "AND the reason why I can't die in peace... I NEED to know where his body is, even if they're just a bunch of bones and a skull. I need to find him! It's the final straw for me to rest in peace, I can't die until I find his body, I can't let myself!"

Amy stayed quiet, now she was left uncomfortable with this mystery... where was Sonic? And how did he die?

"We never asked for your name sir? What is it?" Sticks asked.

"My name... is **Antoine Depardieu** the Coyote, Sonic's bestfriend..."

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER!**

 **C'mon you guys I haven't been hearing much enthusiasm in the reviews!**

 **Just 3-5 reviews would make me very happy pleaseeeeee cx**

 **Shadow: DO IT! And stay tuned for the next chapter of Blackshade!**

 **Yasss! REVIEW YOU GUYS! POR FAVOR!**


	6. Into the Woods

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 6: Into the Woods**

 **I got my 3 reviews yay! You guys rock :) Keep this up!**

 **Shadow: Even though this story sucks but whatever**

 **Me: -_- rude**

 **Shadow: Just start the chapter**

 **Me: Ight then cx**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle Sonic and his gang headed into the woods to begin their blood hunt.

After several complaints about her hair from Fiona, Knuckles and Charmy decided to depart from the group and start their own hunt.

"C'mon little chao, come out come out wherever you are" Knuckles chanted.

"Wow if you were to hunt actual mortals they'd laugh at you"

"Are you kidding? They'd be very intimidated" Knuckles crossed his arms and pouted.

"I agree, they'd be intimidated at the fact that some vampires are jokes to society" Charmy rolled his eyes at Knuckles.

"You mean like Fiona?" Knuckles asked, oblivious that Charmy was talking about him.

"Yes Knuckles I was TOTALLY talking about Fiona"

"I know right! I'm pretty sure that even as a mortal she would get laughed at"

Charmy rolled his eyes again as he spot a brown chao in a distance.

"Knuckles look!" Charmy whispered as he froze in his spot.

"I CALL DIBS!" Knuckles said as he took out his fangs and swiftly ran towards that chao and drank his blood.

"Heyyyy that was my catch!" Charmy told Knuckles as he ran towards him.

"But I called dibs"

"But I saw it first!"

Knuckles was about to argue but was surprised at seeing a whole herd of chao on the other side of the border.

"Charmy look, there's enough for everyone over there"

Charmy turned and widened his eyes at the beautiful sight... on the border of Italy...

* * *

"Does anyone know where Knuckles and Charmy are?" Sonic asked his servants as they all gave him a shrug.

"Oh great, when those two are left alone it means trouble" Shadow said.

"Alright let's split up to look for them, girls, go to the left, gentlemen come to the right with me" Sonic said receiving nods from his servants.

The girls ran towards the left and Sonic watched them leave, when they had done so Sonic turned.

"Silver what are you doing?!" Sonic asked watching Silver trying to grab a rabbit chao.

"I've heard that if you get a rabbit's foot, it means good luck"

"FOO what in hell do you need luck for, your already the most unlucky creature in the whole galaxy!?" Shadow yelled.

"It never hurts to try" Silver said finally grabbing the rabbit and holding on it's foot.

Shadow growled, annoyed at Silver's stupidity and quickly bites off the blood of the poor rabbit chao.

"Mmm thanks Silver for the meal" Shadow said evilly glaring at Silver.

"No, THANK YOU, now I won't need to kill it to keep it's foot"

The boys glared at Silver like if he was crazy.

"Someones a little woop dee doo from the noggin" Vector told Sonic.

"Maybe because of the hit on the head he received when I tackled him and drank his blood" Sonic said receiving an agreeable motion from Vector.

Suddenly a scream was heard from miles away.

"That sounded like Charmy!" Vector said as all the vampires ran towards where they heard the sound.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Charmy said as he was being choked by a different vampire.

Sonic arrived at the scene and immediately halted.

Miles Prower **(Anti-Tails)** was grabbing Charmy's neck and choking him.

"MILES LET HIM GO!" Sonic yelled as he flew up towards Miles.

"Oh he's one of yours?" Miles said as he floated down. "My apologies, I thought he was an imposter"

"Imposter?"

"Well he did just intrude OUR boarder and start drinking the blood of OUR chao garden"

"Charmy is that true?" Sonic asked eyeing Charmy.

"KNUCKLES MADE ME DO IT!" Charmy said pointing at Knuckles.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"SILENCE" Sonic yelled causing Charmy and Knuckles to start shaking.

"I am so sorry for their behavior Miles, we were just on a blood hunt"

"I can see that, but if I were you I would get out of here as quick as possible before Master Scourge finds out what you did"

"Before I find out exactly what Miles?"

Miles froze in his spot as Scourge walked towards the scene.

Scourge glanced confusingly at Sonic, "Sonic it's quite the surprise to see you here"

"We're not here to visit Scourge, we were just leaving"

"So soon? Aw but why, stay a while"

"Master Scourge..." Miles tried saying.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Scourge snapped receiving a shriek from Miles.

"Now Scourge don't be mean" Sonic said taunting Scourge with a smug look.

"I suppose you don't yell at them, get real, you think I didn't hear you yell silence just now." Scourge threw back receiving a glare from Sonic.

"I thought so, now spill the beans, why are you here?"

Sonic looked over at Charmy and Knuckles signaling for them to speak up by bopping his head toward Scourge.

Charmy and Knuckles shook their heads abruptly, refusing to do so.

Sonic gave them a death glare and since vampires can read minds Knuckles and Charmy read _If you two don't tell him what you did RIGHT NOW, there WILL be problems back at home._

Knuckles and Charmy gulped knowing quite well that Sonic doesn't mess around.

Knuckles pushed Charmy up towards Scourge signaling for him to speak but it was too late, Scourge was already glaring horrifically at his chao garden, which had 5 chao drained of their blood on the floor.

"What. The. **HELL HAPPENED!"** Scourge yelled as he looked at Miles.

"Um.. permission... to... speak..." Miles shakily asked.

" **GRANTED."** Scourge yelled waiting for a response.

"It was me Scourge" Sonic said as he confidently looked at Scourge.

"YOU!?" Scourge yelled.

"What is he doing!?" Silver whispered toward Blaze receiving a shrug from her.

"Sonic the Hedgehog... WHY YOU LITTLE..." Scourge yelled and was on the verge of punching Sonic until Fiona stood in front of him.

"Master Scourge why don't we talk this out?" Fiona asked giving him a fake smile and a death glare.

Scourge quizzically looked at Fiona as he read her mind, _Are you an idiot!? If you get in a fight with Sonic The Plan will not work!_

Scourge hesitated but soon his anger returned as he pushed Fiona and kicked Sonic in the stomach causing him to crash into a tree.

Sonic immediately stood up as he flew up and kicked Scourge in the back of the head as he crashed on the floor.

"SONIC IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Tails yelled trying to end the fight but it was of no use since Sonic had grabbed Scourge's foot and threw him against the wall.

Scourge got up and ran towards Sonic grabbing him by the neck, lifting him up, and throwing him through one of Scourge's castle's windows.

Sonic's group gasped wondering if their master was okay.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU TWO IDIOTS HAVE DONE!" Shadow yelled.

"You guys do know that if Sonic dies WE have to be Scourge's servants right... SCOURGE WILL TAKEOVER OUR KINGDOM!?" Blaze yelled.

"Vampires can die?" Charmy asked.

"They can if they're like millions of years old, which Sonic isn't, and get hit by sunlight, OR if another vampire kills them" Tails said hearing a thud.

Sonic came out of the window and grabbed Scourge's neck, threw him on the floor and choked him.

Miles and Sonic's servants gasped as Tails ran towards Sonic.

"SONIC DON'T DO IT!"

"SHUT UP TAILS STAY OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Sonic... please..." Scourge choked, pleading Sonic to let him go.

"SONIC! SCOURGE HAS PEOPLE WHO NEED HIM! DON'T LEAVE THEM ABANDONED, **ANTOINE** WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" Tails yelled.

 _"SONIC **DON'T YOU DARE**." _ Antoine's voice suddenly echoed in Sonic's mind.

Sonic's angry face softened and he let go of Scourge, he looked at his hands and began shaking at the memory.

He was about to commit exactly what his biter committed to him.

He was about to leave Scourge's servants exactly the way his biter left Antoine.

 _Alone..._

 _"I'll stay with no food but bread and water so you can be happy._

 _Just please wake up Sonic your my bestest friend ever, your like the big brother I never had._

 _I_ _just, I love you Sonic please don't leave me"_

Antoine's voice echoed in his head causing Sonic's eyes to fill with tears and his shaky hands to grab his head.

"No..." Sonic whispered as he got off of Scourge who was trying to catch his breath.

"Sonic..." Tails said trying to grab Sonic's shoulder but Sonic backed away from him.

Tails' worried expression immediately appeared like Antoine's face.

Sonic's eyes widened as he began envisioning Tails as Antoine.

 _NOW YOU'VE DONE IT SONIC..._

"No... STAY AWAY FROM ME" Sonic said backing away from Tails.

"Sonic please I just wanna help you" Tails said as he slowly walked up to Sonic.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Scourge asked as he stood up.

 _I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!_

"I'm sorry... I should've listened to you..." Sonic whispered.

"I know Sonic but you stopped just in time so it's okay" Tails offered him a smile but Sonic was still giving him a frightened look.

 _I'll be right back Sonic._

"No you aren't... YOU NEVER DID COME BACK!"

Tails gave him a confused expression while Scourge looked at Sonic like if he was crazy.

 _I promise that we'll see each other again someday.. and we'll continue being the greatest friends ever..._

"NO DON'T GO!" Sonic ran towards Tails but before he got to him Antoine 'was gone' and Tails was once again seen normally.

Sonic halted in front of Tails and slowly kneeled down and broke down in tears.

"I didn't make it in time.. I left him alone to live his life... all because of my STUPID **_adventurous_** ideas" Sonic cried as Tails stooped down and gave him a hug.

Sonic's servants looked at him sadly, they were used to his master having breakdowns about his past.. but if only he had the courage to speak up about it, maybe he would feel liberated with the pain that way.

"I'm sorry Sonic I shouldn't have brought HIM up it's just that it was the only way for me to get you to not commit a mistake, I'm sorry"

"I could've rescued both of us Tails..."

"I know, I know..."

"I should've listened to his warnings"

Tails stayed quiet and patted Sonic on the back, something he always did everytime Sonic had a nervous breakdown about the day he became a vampire.

Scourge smiled evilly at the sight of Sonic, he KNEW this was his weakness.

This weakness was the origin of The Plan.

When Sonic relaxed he stood up and did what he always did after a nervous breakdown... _he ran._

Tails turned around to look at Scourge, "Master Scourge..."

Scourge put his hand up signaling for him to stop.

"It's alright, they were just 5 chao. Now get the hell off my kingdom"

"Yes sir" Tails said as he signaled all the vampires to follow him.

Silver let go of the rabbit chao and realized that it was no use.

Fiona looked at Scourge and shook her head.

Scourge rolled his eyes and walked back to his castle, Miles soon trailing behind.

When the got in the castle Miles looked at Scourge, "Do you need anything at the moment master?"

"No, you may be released"

Miles walked toward the kitchen as Scourge walked up to his room.

"Wait Miles!"

"Yes master?"

"Send Sally up to my lair"

"Yes sir"

When Scourge entered his workshop or as he likes to call it, lair, he looked in his blueprints and revised The Plan again.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Sally Acorn walked into the room timidly.

"You asked for me master?"

"Yes, have you discovered anything else about The Plan"

"Actually yes master I have, the origins of the one you are looking for is acting up on coordinates, he will be coming alive soon"

"Perfect, and how exactly do we unleash it once it comes alive?"

"We will need three samples of blood, the blood of the creature's closest relative, the blood of the last person he bit, and the blood of a mortal"

"And what do we do when we have that?"

"We feed it to it's ashes and we will unleash it"

"Perfect" Scourge said as he laughed evilly and soon began walking towards the window.

"Soon Sonic the Hedgehog you will pay for what you've done, I WILL be the best and YOUR PAST... is going to make sure of that"

* * *

 **Oooooooo two cliffhangers in a row 0-0**

 **Shadow: Okay now this is getting good**

 **Me: Lol thanks Shadow cx that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me**

 **Shadow: Don't get too flattered this story still sucks but I STILL wanna see more reviewers! At least 5-10!**

 **Me: Yasss that would make my day! Stay tuned for another chapter of Blackshade ;)**


	7. Masters Meeting

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 7: Masters Meeting**

 **Guess what guys! This is the chapter before the BIG chapter oooooo**

 **Shadow: What do you have in plan now, put faker in another position of being a cry baby**

 **Me: Leave him alone Shadow, he's traumatized**

 **Shadow: Hmph whatever**

 **Well let's begin!**

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Amy and Sticks walked over to Antoine's cottage after a long day of work, something they have been doing very often.

Antoine had quickly become a close friend of theirs, they loved talking to him, and they never wasted an opportunity to drop by and say hello.

"And then Cyril said, _Sticks your burning the bread!_ and then I swear I ran as fast as Speedy Gonzalez to get that chizz out of the oven" Sticks laughed as she and Amy told Antoine of their adventure at work today.

Antoine laughed as well, he loved listening to these girls, little by little they were winning his trust and they didn't know it but they were giving him meaning to his life as well.

"Did your boss get mad?"

"Nahhhh she knows I'm always getting into trouble"

"Yeah just like in high school, remember Madame Rotwiler" Amy laughed.

"Ugh don't remind me of that crazy lady, 'Sticks turn your card, Sticks turn your card' ugh"

"At least you kids didn't have to deal with what I had to deal with as a kid, I used to have this teacher named Madame Rouault and she would ALWAYS be hitting me and Sonic on our hands with the ruler when we would misbehave"

"Did it hurt!?" Amy asked.

"Of course, it was like if those teachers joined martial arts classes or something, they were tough!"

"You should've Sticks Chopped her EEEYAH" Sticks said as she karate chopped her bag.

"Sticks there's no such thing as a Sticks Chop" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Psh there should be" Sticks said as Antoine laughed.

"Hey I forgot to ask, I always saw you two around the cemetery is there a reason why?" Antoine asked as Sticks looked at Amy.

"*sigh* My mom died when I was 7 and she was buried here" Amy said as her ears drooped down.

"Oh I'm so sorry, what was her name?"

"Angela, Angela Rose"

"Angela Rose? *gasp* you mean The Angela Rose!?"

"Yeah"

"No wonder you looked so familiar to me Amy you look just like your mother"

"You knew her?"

"Of course! I used to baby sit her in the day care your grandmother left her in when she was at work, she was a very sweet little girl and we never lost connection"

"Oh my god! That's great! It makes me so happy at the fact that you knew her!"

"Yeah and how's William?"

"William?"

"Yeah, you know, your father"

Amy's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

"William isn't with you anymore?"

"My father is named Bob" Amy confusingly said as she and Sticks shared a confused glance.

"Oh then I must be thinking about a different family sorry I'm old heh, but I did know your mother and she is a wonderful person"

"Yeah I agree" Amy said smiling at the memory of her mom.

"Speaking of memories, what's up with that black rose you left Sonic that other day in his memorial? I was kinda confused about that too" Sticks asked.

"It's hard to explain, but let's just say that it's a symbol of his memory... when he died... he had this black rose on the palm of his hand. I don't know how he got a hold of it but it must foreshadow something. Another ambiguous mystery I need to figure out..." Antoine said as he tried to prepare some tea.

"Oh dear I forgot to pick up some tea packets from the grocery store!"

"I'll get them if you want" Amy said.

"That would be lovely, I just hope it's not much of a bother"

"Not at all, the grocery store is right across the street anyway. Sticks, stay here and accompany Monsieur Depardieu will you?"

"Roger that captain" Sticks said saluting to Amy.

Amy walked out of the cottage and walked towards the grocery store, she thought about of what Antoine had said about her father.

 _I wonder what that was all about._

Amy's thoughts we soon interrupted when she had bumped into someone.

She looked up seeing an all too familiar blue hedgehog standing over her.

"You again?" Sonic asked obviously annoyed.

"Well I'M sorry YOUR MAJESTY I should've watched where I was going!"

"Now we're seeing eye to eye, now move I got places to get to" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Woah why are you in such a hurry?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow at Sonic.

"It's NONE of your business!" Sonic snapped causing Amy to take a step back.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you may step out of the door YOUR MAJESTY!" Amy mocked as she directed to the door.

"I will once you tell me why YOUR here" Sonic said.

"I'm hear to pick up some tea packets for a friend of mine"

"Friend? What friend exactly"

"It's NONE of your business" Amy mocked in a high pitched voice.

Sonic rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like _Touché_ as he grabbed his groceries and walked outside, knocking down Amy's bag on the way out.

Amy scoffed at his rude attitude and grabbed Antoine's tea packets, paid and walked back to the cottage/

As Amy walked into the cottage she muttered, "Good for nothing no good jerk!"

Antoine and Sticks looked up from their game of _Go Fish_ and looked confusingly at Amy.

"Is something the matter Amy?" Antoine asked.

"Nothing much but just guess who I ran into AGAIN"

"THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG!?" Sticks asked remembering of how Amy had told her of their past encounter.

"Ugh yes!" Amy said as she heated up the water for tea.

"Pardon? I think I've missed something"

"It's just that Amy has a huge crush on this handsome blue hedgehog she met last week" Sticks laughed.

"DO NOT! He's a disgrace to hedgehog kind"

"Blue hedgehog?" Antoine asked a little suspiciously.

"Yeah he's this tall blue hedgehog with green emerald eyes.."

"But with the nastiest personality ever" Amy finished Sticks' description as she poured tea in three cups.

 _It couldn't be him... no... he died 110 years ago..._

"Monsieur Depardieu, are you alright?" Sticks asked.

"Yes of course" Antoine said being interrupted from his thoughts.

"You'll be much better with this cup of tea" Amy said giving him his tea.

Amy leaned against the wall and accidently dropped a photo album.

"Oops I'm sorry"

"It's alright they're just a couple of photos" Antoine said as he looked at the photos.

Suddenly Antoine widened his eyes at a certain photo.

"What's wrong!?" Amy asked receiving only wide eyes from Antoine.

* * *

"Cream hurry bring me a spoon!" Fiona ordered as Cream quickly got a spoon and handed it to Fiona.

Fiona tasted the soup they were cooking and cringed at the taste.

"Bleugh this needs more salt!"

"We're all out, Master Sonic went to go get more" Cream said.

Today was the all famous Pre-Ball Masters Meeting, everyone in the castle were running up and down trying to get ready for the occasion.

Sonic had gone to the grocery store to get the finishing ingredients for the maids to cook their food.

"Ugh where is he!? We're running out of time! Scourge and the other masters are gonna get here soon!"

"I'm right here Fiona" Sonic said as he walked in with his groceries.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rouge said as she got the tomatoes from the bags and began washing them.

"Thank you so much for bringing the groceries Sonic" Fiona said twirling her hair at him.

Sonic nodded and looked over at Blaze, oblivious of Fiona's attempts to seduce him.

"Where are the boys?"

"Outside, Tails is in the garden" Blaze responded.

Sonic nodded and walked outside leaving Fiona stomping her foot on the floor while Mina and Blaze laughed at her.

"What are you two clowns laughin' at GET TO WORK" Fiona yelled as Blaze and Mina began making the side dishes, still giggling at what had happened.

Sonic walked outside and noticed Tails observing the Blackshade carefully.

"They're beautiful huh Tails?" Sonic asked waking Tails from his thoughts.

"Oh your back Sonic! I was just observing your Blackshade garden, it is a beauty"

Sonic stooped down and touched one of the Blackshade carefully and softly pressed on its petals.

"Sonic why are black roses so important to you? And why did you name them Blackshade?"

Sonic looked over at Tails and answered, "Blackshade rescued me Tails... from death."

Tails was on the verge of asking how that could be but was interrupted when Charmy announced that the masters were here.

"Showtime" Sonic said as he walked toward the castle.

Tails glanced at the Blackshade once more before soon trailing behind Sonic.

All the maids and guards had lined up in their normal lines as Sonic opened the door and welcomed the masters one by one.

"Sonic I see your nervous breakdown has calmed this past week" Scourge stated with a smug smile while Sonic angrily looked at him.

"Oooooo don't go loco and start crying on me now just because I brought up your pathetic past life now"

Sonic charged toward Scourge but Knuckles and Tails held him back.

Scourge laughed evilly as he walked toward the meeting room.

"Sonic, remember, he's not worth it!" Tails said as Sonic soon followed the masters.

"Get into your positions and don't embarrass me!" Sonic said as he looked over at Charmy and Knuckles, who were put on a strict diet of blood and bread after their stunt pulled a week ago.

Charmy and Knuckles gladly took that punishment with no objections, after the amount of damage they had caused, they were surprised that Sonic hadn't given them a much more severe punishment. But everyone knew Sonic didn't have a cruel heart to punish them physically. Sonic had NEVER laid a hand on them, no matter how many mistakes they made, that's why they knew they were blessed to have a master with a good heart like Sonic, despite his temper.

Charmy and Knuckles nodded as Sonic walked in the meeting room and greeted the vampires by telling them how great it was to see them.

"Sonic, how have you been?" Master Pickle asked as Sonic shrugged and said "The usual"

"How well have your servants been behaving?" Master Mephiles asked, earning a loud snort from Scourge.

"Yeah Sonic tell him how WELL your servants have been behaving" Scourge stated.

"Does he ever learn how to shut up?" Shadow whispered as the servants were looking at the scene going in inside.

"Way to throw us under the bus Master Scourge" Charmy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well it serves you two right for getting what's not yours" Fiona said as she crossed her arms.

"I would like to say the same thing to you Fiona, stop trying to get at Master Sonic, he ain't yours" Knuckles said receiving several giggles from the servants and a high five from Rouge.

Fiona scoffed as she looked through the window again.

"My servants are behaving well, although they do have their flaws they are always behaving. Couldn't have asked for a better crew" Sonic said as he looked toward Scourge who rolled his eyes.

"I agree, but I feel like you have such a small group, I feel like you should recruit more servants" Mater Pickle said.

"I'm sorry Master Pickle but I refuse to bite another mortal"

"Well alright, it's your decision" Master Pickle said as he grabbed a small sandwich from the plate Cream had brought in.

"More blood sir?" Cream asked as she was holding on a jar full of blood.

"Yes please" Master Pickle said as Cream poured some in his cup.

"Thank you sweety" Master Pickle said as Cream walked towards the rest of the vampires.

"So Sonic and Scourge, a little birdy told me you two got into a little mishap last week" Master Snively said as Master Pickle looked suspiciously at the two youngest vampire masters.

"Oh we got into a mishap alright and you can ask Sonic's AMAZING servants what occurred" Scourge said.

"Sonic?"

"Two of my servants unintendedly drank the blood of 5 chaos from Scourge's chao garden, it wasn't done purposely of course"

Scourge scoffed and rolled his eyes as he drank the blood Cream served him.

"Sonic, Scourge I understand you two are young, heck you two are the youngest vampires who have the position of a master in the whole world. But you two need to make wiser choices, I'm the oldest vampire in the world and I should know. What kind of influence are you two giving your servants? I thought YOU were smarter than that Sonic" Master Pickle stated.

Sonic looked down, he HATED disappointing Master Pickle, he was like a second father to him, he was there for Sonic when he had barely woken up from his 50 year slumber, he trained Sonic to be where he was now.

"Excuse me old man, what about me?" Scourge asked.

"You I understand Scourge, your always running into unnecessary trouble" Master Pickle said as Scourge scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Look I understand the favoritism you have towards Sonic but that doesn't mean you should be calling him the smarter one!" Scourge said.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Scourge, you need to lower that jealousy you have toward Sonic, it will only lead you toward tragedy in the future"

"JEALOUSY!? WHAT'S THERE TO BE JEALOUS ABOUT! I'M BETTER THAN SONIC! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND I ALWAYS WILL BE! AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU ALL ONE DAY" Scourge yelled fuming with anger as Sonic stared at him indifferently and Master Pickle frowned at him.

Master Pickle sighed, "Let's change the subject, Master Big, how have you been?"

"I recently realized that I could tell the future" Master Big said.

"Really? Why don't you show us?" Master Pickle said.

"Gladly but I want to experiment on one of the youngsters here, volunteers?" Master Big said as he glanced at Sonic and Scourge.

Scourge pushed Sonic towards Master Big and stated, "Sonic told me that he wanted to do it"

Sonic turned and gave Scourge a death glare as Master Big grabbed Sonic's palm.

Master Big closed his eyes and envisioned Sonic's future.

"I see.. a girl... a very beautiful girl"

Sonic looked confusingly at Master Big and listened intently at what he was saying.

"Love... I see you Sonic the Hedgehog... falling in love..." Master Big stated as Sonic let got of Master Big's grasp.

Scourge suddenly burst out laughing and curled on the floor.

"Sonic the Hedgehog falling in love, GET REAL!" Scourge said but soon stopped as Master Pickle glared at him.

"Your turn Mr. Laugh a lot" Master Pickle said as he pushed Scourge toward Big with a light push.

Master Big grabbed Scourge's palm and closes his eyes.

"Failure..."

Scourge looked shockingly at Master Big.

"And... DEATH!" Master Big widened his eyes as he looked at Scourge shockingly.

"Failure and death? BULLCRAP! YOU SAID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Scourge yelled as he walked toward the window.

"Scourge where are you going!?" Master Pickle asked.

"OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE OF HUMILIATION! SEE YOU ALL AT THE BALL!" Scourge said as he flew out the window.

Sonic stared at the scene but was too distracted to say anything because of what Master Big had told him.

 _Falling in love..._

* * *

"What's wrong Monsieur Depardieu?" Amy asked as Antoine stared at her shockingly.

"Amy..."

"Bob... is not your father..."

* * *

 **OOOOOOO another cliffhanger!**

 **Shadow: Ugh**

 **Well stay tuned for Chapter 8 of Blackshade and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR INPUT INSPIRES ME TO KEEP GOING!**

 **Shadow: Do it!**


	8. Two Unpleasant Surprises

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 8: Two Unpleasant Surprises**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Today was a busy day!**

 **But anyway this is THE BIG CHAPTER OOOOOOO!**

 **Be prepared readers, be very prepared.**

 **Shadow: And Chloe and I were reading the reviews and we want to thank everyone who took the time to review and we wanna say something to enigma (a reviewer)**

 **Me: There's MUCH MORE where that came from so don't expect that to be the last cliffhanger XD**

 **Shadow: *groans* Trust me it annoys me too .-.**

 **Me: Lol well now let's begin!**

* * *

"Amy... Bob... is not your father" Antoine said as Sticks widened her eyes and Amy shockingly looked at him.

"Wait what? How did you... why did you..." Amy said but was interrupted by Antoine putting his hand up.

"Let me explain, remember how I said something about a guy named William?"

"Yeah"

"Well it turns out he really is your father, but after seeing these pictures I remember going to his funeral after him dying in a car accident, you were only 1 year old"

Amy looked at Antoine with shock, "Then where did Bob come from!?"

"Your mother must've gotten with him so you can have a father, maybe she didn't want you to know that your real father died" Antoine stated.

Amy looked down and tried to take in the revelation Antoine had just given her.

Bob wasn't her father...

Suddenly Amy got her bag and started heading out the door.

"Amy where are you going?!"

"For the rest of my stuff, there's no point living with BOB anymore, I'm moving in with you Sticks. AND I also want answers."

"AMY BOB IS GOING TO KILL YOU AND IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE!" Sticks yelled.

"I don't give a hell if Bob does something to me! It'll be the last beating he'll ever give me since he's not my father!" and with that Amy slammed the door.

"Beating!?" Antoine shockingly asked.

"That Bob guy she's living with is an abusing bastard! He was the one who killed Angela by cracking her head open with the claw of a hammer"

"OH DEAR! And Amy has been living with him!?"

"Why do you think she has all those scars all around her body, I need to stop her before she gets into serious trouble!" Sticks said as she got up.

"Please do Sticks! Don't let her get involved in anything violent! I should've kept my mouth shut."

"No you did the right thing, she had to know" Sticks said as she walked out the door.

"We'll call you as soon as we're home safely!" Sticks said and with that she shut the door.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Tails asked the servants as they cleaned up the meeting room.

"He told us to tell you that he went out for a night flight, he seemed to have a lot on his mind" Blaze said as she mopped the floor.

"*sigh* I guess it is his decision, Master Big left him thinking" Tails said as he looked over the now empty seats of the meeting room, the masters had gone home a long time ago and Sonic seemed like he needed to get out of there.

"Hopefully he comes back alright" Tails muttered as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Amy panted as she sprinted as fast as she could toward her house, she knew Sticks was going to follow her so she had to run so that she can lose her.

It was dark outside and she sensed as if someone was watching her...

 _That weird feeling again..._ Amy thought as she brushed it off and continued running, unaware that a pair of emerald eyes were watching her.

"I wonder what's her problem?" Sonic muttered as he flew after her, following her every move.

Amy arrived in front of her house and climbed up the window toward her room.

She got a giant suitcase and began filling it with all her belongings especially the picture of her and Sticks, and her and her mom.

After packing everything she needed she heard footsteps come up toward the room.

Amy widened her eyes as she looked at the door.

After what seemed like eternity Amy looked down and looked at her suitcase until suddenly the door burst open and a drunkin Bob began wobbling into the room.

He was wearing a white tank top and boxers while holding a beer in his hand.

"Ahhh I knew you wouldn't last in your little friends house, I was planning to go drag you from over there tomorrow"

"I didn't come to stay here BOB" Amy angrily stated unaware that Sonic was listening to her whole conversation from the roof.

Bob glared at Amy and waited for an explanation.

"I came here to pack my stuff, I'm leaving."

"The hell? You can't leave I FORBID IT!"

"With what rights Bob, with what rights?"

"I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NO. YOU'RE. NOT. I'M **DONE** WITH ALL YOUR LIES BOB! I KNOW THE TRUTH!"

Bob looked at Amy indifferently as he set his bottle down on her desk.

"Who told you?" Bob roughly asked while fiddling with the bottle cap.

"So it's true... you don't deny it..."

"Of course not! Why the hell would I want to deny that a piece of crap like you wasn't my daughter"

Amy's eyes began filling with tears.

"I don't get it then"

"Get what?"

"Why the hell didn't you just THROW ME IN AN ORPHANAGE AFTER MY MOM'S DEATH HUH!?" tears began falling down Amy's face.

"I wasn't going to turn in my only source of entertainment in to the orphanage now was I?"

"So that's what I am to you!? A rag doll that you can beat, spit at, and harass whenever you felt bored!"

"Your smarter than I thought" Bob said as he threw the bottle cap in a trash can.

Amy stayed silent but soon got the courage to ask, "Where's my real father?"

"Dead." Bob said without a care.

"Why did you go along with my mom's charade then... why did you agree to keep quiet about you not being my real father!?"

"Let me tell you a story you stupid brat, once upon a time your father was driving in the middle of the night and then BAM another car that apparently had no driver because someone purposely left the motor on for your father to run into it and die. So your mom was devastated and since your mother was hot I played the part of caring 'friend' and she asked me to be your substituted father and I agree cause not only do I get a free mini maid but I also got to get a woman I can have fun with whenever I felt 'active' I guess you can say, so that's why I did it"

"You disgusting pig!" Amy yelled but received a cold hard smack across the cheek in return.

"I demand respect!"

"NO I HAVE NO RIGHT TO GIVE YOU RESPECT! YOUR NOTHING TO ME, MY MOM AND I WOULD'VE LIVED MUCH HAPPIER WITHOUT A FATHER/HUSBAND. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW MUCH I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Amy yelled but received a punch in the nose and then Bob grabbed her by the shoulders and began banging her against the wall multiple times.

"You ungrateful piece of crap! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I WORKED MY BUTT OFF SO YOU AND YOUR MOTHER CAN HAVE FOOD!"

"LIES" Amy said as she rubbed her nose that was running with blood.

"You stole, I saw you once! You stole money from people THAT WAS SUPPOSEDLY YOUR JOB!" Amy yelled as she got grabbed by the throat by Bob.

"Fine, if we're going to be honest with each other do you want to know who killed your father!?" Bob asked angrily glaring at her.

Amy stared at him with fear awaiting his answer.

"I did." Bob whispered in Amy's face as she cringed at the smell of alcohol.

Amy soon looked at him in fear in shock.. he couldn't have.

"No..." Amy said.

"Yes. And now that you know the truth, your probably going to run off to the police to tell them everything aren't ya?" Bob asked as Amy glared at him angrily.

"Well you won't do anything because after I'm done with you there won't be such a thing as a Rose Family!" Bob said as he began unbottoning Amy's shirt.

Amy screamed as she spit on Bob's face and kneeled him hardly in his area and bolted through her room door. Taking her suitcase with her.

Bob winced and screamed out, "You little witch!"

Amy ran outside hearing Bob trailing behind.

"Get back here before things get worse!" Bob yelled as Sonic stared in shock at the scene going on before him.

As Amy ran through the city Bob ran after her, Sonic flew above them.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Amy yelled as she ran through the streets, banging on every door of the city.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Amy said again as she noticed Bob catching up to her.

* * *

"AMY! Amyyyyyyyy!" Sticks yelled as she arrived at Amy's house.

She noticed that the door was wide open and her heart immediately filled with fear as she walked inside.

"Hello? Is anybody here!?"

No answer.

Sticks then ran up the stairs and walked into Amy's room and was shocked at the sight.

Amy's belongings were shattered everywhere, there were huge dents on the wall, Bob's bottle had fallen from Amy's desk leaving a big stain of liquor on Amy's rug, but what shocked Sticks the most were the small drops of blood on the rug.

"Oh my god..." Sticks gasped.

"I'm too late!"

Suddenly she ran outside and screamed "AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Amy was running out of breath but Bob was gaining up on her.

 _I have to lose him..._

Amy noticed an alley and figured it was her only chance to get away from Bob so she ran inside.

Big mistake.

Bob walked up to the alley and realized Amy was there.

"Dead end Rose." Bob laughed as he grabbed an empty bottle from near Amy and broke the bottom of it, leaving a sharp end to the bottle.

"Please Bob don't do this..."

"Hmmm so what should I do first, rape you and then kill you or vise versa?" Bob asked himself.

"If I kill you first you would stay in place while I take your body but what's the fun in that..." Bob said to himself, "I think I'll take the first option" Bob began nearing Amy as Amy took several steps back, wishing for someone to here her silent plea.

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible" Bob said as he evilly smiled and neared Amy.

"Somebody please help..." Amy silently pleaded.

"No one can rescue you now so don't even try. THIS IS YOUR END AMY ROSE" Bob yelled.

" **Stay away from her."** a mysterious dark voice stated.

Suddenly a creature stood in front of Amy.

Bob looked at its face and immediately widened his eyes and dropped the bottle.

Amy looked up and noticed an all to familiar set of blue quills.

 _Him again? But how?_

"Please don't hurt me!" Bob pleaded.

Amy looked at the scene, why the heck was Bob so afraid of the blue hedgehog, there was nothing intimidating about him?

Soon the blue hedgehog turned and looked at Amy.

Amy looked up at his face but instantly regretted it.

This WAS NOT the blue hedgehog she remembered!

His eyes were glowing red and he had a frightening look upon him, but what shocked her the most were his fangs!

His long SHARP fangs.

Amy gasped as Sonic turned back at Bob.

"Please don't hurt me!" Bob repeated.

"Do you know what I am!?" Sonic said as he grabbed Bob by his shirt.

Bob muttered lowly his response.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" Sonic yelled as he awaited Boib's better response. He heard Bob clearly thanks to his super hearing but he wanted him to speak up for Amy's sake. He wanted Amy to know what he was as well.

"A v-v-vampire..." Bob squeaked as Sonic threw him on the floor.

"Correct, and do you know what vampires do to mortals?" Sonic stated as he tauntingly licked his lips.

Bob widened his eyes as he responded with "Bite..."

"Correct again." Sonic smiled evilly as he got near Bob little by little.

Bob soon got up to his feet and ran out of the alley as fast as he could.

Amy couldn't take it anymore, the shock was too much for her to bear.

Sonic turned as Amy widened her eyes and backed up.

Sonic walked up to her slowly, his fangs still flashing In the moonlight.

Amy's heart was pounding so much that it felt it was going to fall off her chest.

The pressure was so overwhelming...

That Amy had fallen unconscious on the spot...

* * *

 **MUAHAHAAHA!**

 **Shadow: THIS CLIFFHANGER WAS WORSE THAN ALL THE OTHER ONES!**

 **Me: Lol well you gotta read Chapter 9 to find out what happened to Amy xD And before I do that let's hit them reviews to 30 reviews yeah? We're almost there! Let's make it happen before chapter 9 ;) well see you till then!**

 **Shadow: If we hit 30 reviews you all get a virtual cookie with my face on it, who wouldn't want that**

 **Me: *groans* STAY TUNED AND LETS HIT THAT 30!**


	9. Fitting In

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 9: Fitting In**

 **WOO WE HIT THAT 30!**

 **Shadow: Nice! You all get a virtual cookie with my face on it ;)**

 **Me: Ewwww -.-t but anyway let's begin because I'm pretty sure you all wanna know what happened cx**

* * *

 _Darkness..._

 _That's all Amy saw, she didn't know where to go, she didn't know how to escape it..._

 _There was no light._

 _She felt lost._

 _What happened to her..._

 _Suddenly she saw late and walked towards it, little by little and next thing you know..._

She saw the bright sunlight in her face.

Amy opened her eyes slowly and looked at her surroundings.

Was what happened a dream?

She looked at her arm and saw a scar there, nope it definitely wasn't a dream.

Where was she though?

It was a huge room, 10x the size of her and Sticks' rooms combined.

Where was Sticks anyway?

And Antoine?

And... Bob...

Amy shivered and grabbed her head at the memory, she widened her eyes and began shaking.

WHAT IF BOB BROUGHT HER HERE AND WAITED FOR HER TO AWAKEN SO THAT HE CAN FINISH THE JOB!

But then Amy stopped and thought to herself..

 _Wait... why didn't Bob finish the job?_

Suddenly her fear returned as she remembered the blue hedgehog.

HAD HE BROUGHT HER HERE!?

"You've awaken."

Amy swiftly turned as she saw a yellow fox walking into the room.

"W-who are you!?" Amy said curling up on the bed.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you, and I definitely don't want to hurt you"

"You don't?"

"Of course not" the yellow fox offered her a smile that was so heartwarming she relaxed her shoulders.

"By the way my name is Miles "Tails" Prower, but everyone call me Tails. You must be the famous Amy Rose" Tails extended his hand as Amy shook it.

"How do you know my name? Where am I?" Amy asked.

"I know you have lots of questions but that it isn't my place to answer them" Tails said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then who is?"

Suddenly the door slowly opened and a certain blue hedgehog walked in the room.

"Tails there you are I was.. oh... your awake"

Amy suddenly got up from the bed and stood up in fighting position.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! I KNOW KARATE!" Amy said as she karate chopped the air.

Sonic rolled his eyes and stated, "Wow Rose I save your life and this is how you thank me?"

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"For all I know I could've turned you into a vampire" Sonic said as he pointed to her neck. "But I didn't."

Amy touched her neck gently, nope, no bite marks. She was still a mortal.

"But... why? How... When..." Amy was interrupted as Sonic put his hand up.

"Let me explain, yes I indeed am a vampire, I've been one for the past century. Ever since I met you I've been keeping an eye on you since I figured it would be necessary in the future. Vampires just get that feeling you know, especially me since I'm a Guardian Vampire, I protect mortals from their miserable lives. Your lucky I was around town during one of your domestic outrages or else you'd be dead right now. You fell unconscious before I could explain everything to you" Sonic said receiving a shocking glare from Amy.

"Wait so vampires... exist!?"

Sonic rolled his eyes once again at that statement, "No Amy I just decided to go to the Halloween store to get some plastic fangs and some red contacts just to scare your step father"

Tails snorted receiving a confused look from Amy.

"Sorry that was just really funny" Tails scratched the back of his head again.

Amy looked back at Sonic and asked, "Did you kill Bob?"

"No matter how much that pig deserves it no I didn't at this moment he's probably running around telling the police he saw a vampire"

"Well if your saying that you were keeping an eye on me why didn't you just drop me off at Sticks' house after I fell unconscious. You probably know who she is at this point"

"Your little badger friend? Sorry no can do"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let you go back to the mortal world"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Amy shockingly said.

"It's suicide Amy, it's not safe, think about it. If I would've taken you to your friend's house don't you think Bob would look for you there first?"

Amy thought to herself, it was true, Bob would be looking for her there.

"Not only would he kill you but he'd also kill your friend for hiding you in the first place. Second of all, you'd be causing unnecessary mayhem around the world. If the police gets to reports about vampires, they will get suspicious and our cover would be blown. All the vampires will come after me because that's the number 1 rule. Never let a mortal see you unless you bite them. Also, if the vampires found out that I brought a mortal into the castle double the trouble. I don't want to risk anything just because I chose to save your life so you better not try escaping or anything. Your stuck here from now on."

"But won't the vampires sniff me from wherever they are, I don't know if that's true though, I read it in a book"

"Tails here took care of that, he injected you with an anecdote that gives you the scent of a vampire"

"But what about my life in Paris, what about my job? And my friends?"

"I called Cyril's Bakery this morning announcing your early retirement and what not" Tails mentioned as he pointed to a payphone in the streets of Paris.

"And Sticks? Let's not forget my new friend Antoine..." Amy said as Sonic looked up from fiddling with his fingers.

"Antoine?" Sonic asked suspiciously as Tails widened his eyes.

"Yes Antoine, he's a new friend I made not too long ago. Sticks and I always visit him. If he finds out I disappeared he's going to blame it on himself because he was the one who revealed to me that Bob was not my real father"

Sonic stared blankly at Amy.

 _Could it be... no... at this rate Antoine probably already died..._

"Well I'm sorry to announce that you won't be seeing them anymore, I'm sorry, but it's for the safety of all of us"

Amy sadly looked at Sonic and looked down.

"Who are you?" Amy whispered.

Sonic and Tails shared a look and looked back at Amy.

"I know I asked you this a long time ago... and you said I wasn't worthy of knowing your name. But now I don't think it matters if I'm worthy or not, since I'm going to be living with you I have the RIGHT to know. What is your name?" Amy looked at Sonic as he smirked softly.

"My name... is Sonic the Hedgehog. The master of this castle."

Amy suddenly fell back from her bed and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked as he helped her up.

"Sonic! That's your name!" Amy said as she widened her eyes.

"Yeah? Why is there a problem?" Sonic asked as he looked at Amy with narrowed eyes, she knew something.

Amy began recalling a description of how Antoine described his best friend.

 _"Alright, well let's see, Sonic was an amazing person, very free spirited, he had an amazing personality, he was daring. Some of my most funnest moments happened because of him. His eyes, those emerald green eyes, always shining with happiness. I remember it clearly, he loved life. He was never in a bad mood and made sure to keep your frown upside down."_

Amy looked at Sonic's eyes... emerald green.

But it couldn't be him, his eyes didn't shine. And his personality was the total opposite of how Antoine described him.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, there's probably several Sonic's out there in the world.

"Nothing" Amy responded. "Just ignore me heh" Amy sheepishly said as Sonic looked at Tails.

"Tell her the job that she will be doing from now on" Sonic said and with that he walked out of the room.

"Okay so from now on you will be working as one of the maids of the castle, don't worry all the other maids are nice... well... most of them are" Tails said.

"I know this life will be hard to adapt you and I know your going to miss your friends but think about it, although he'll never say it or think it since he's the most modest vampire in the world. But you kinda owe it to him, he saved your life and brought you here heck he even brought your suitcase" Tails said as Amy turned and there it was her giant pink suitcase.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this but y'know your lucky you got intertwined with us, we're not mortal hunters. We're all against the biting of human kind, now if you would've gotten intertwined with someone like Scourge, who by the way you'll meet sooner or later, then you'd be screwed." Tails said as he set Amy's maid outfit on her bed.

"This will be your room, feel free to ask me questions if you need anything. We're here for you Amy, come downstairs when you've changed so the maids can give you a tour around the place" Tails said as he gave her the same exact heart warming smile from before.

Amy nodded as Tails ordered her to change and walked out of the room.

And she was left alone again.

She couldn't cry.

She couldn't get angry.

She hated to say it, but she was in a way, grateful that Sonic had brought her where she was.

She was going to miss Sticks and Antoine though, hopefully they don't become too frightened.

Amy suddenly looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in days and realized how horrible she looked.

Her nose had a bruise on it while her arms were filled with cuts as well as her thighs.

She changed into her maids suit and thanked Chaos that it had sleeves.

She had to admit she looked good in the maid suit.

It hugged her curves really well and it covered all her cuts.

Amy shivered at the thought of Bob and continued doing her hair.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail and put on her flats and used some of her make up to cover the bruise on her nose.

You know for finding out that her father was actually not her father, almost getting raped by him, and being saved by a creature she thought was a myth, she was oddly taking it well...

Amy shrugged her thoughts off and focused on the present and continued applying the make up.

Once she felt satisfied, she slowly walked out of the door.

She walked down the stairs slowly as she heard a conversation going on below.

"I want all of you to make her feel as much as home as possible, I already told you what she's been through and I don't want her reminiscing that" she heard Sonic say to probably all the others living in the area.

"Master Sonic I still don't think this is a good idea" she heard a female say. "She could betray us."

"Fiona please." she heard another female voice say.

"I'm just saying for the good of the castle Blaze!"

 _Castle? Was she really in a castle..._

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she finally stepped down all the stairs and noticed about 23 individuals staring at her.

She shifted uncomfortable in her spot as she awkwardly waved at everyone.

No one waved back except for a little girl who seemed to be a rabbit smiled sweetly and waved at her back.

"Hello you must be Amy, I'm Cream the Rabbit, and I feel like we're going to be good friends" Cream said as she walked up to her and hugged her.

Amy's heart automatically softened as she hugged her back, _yes, yes they were_.

"Amy you came down! Let me present to you everyone here." Tails said.

"I'm Tails as you probably know and here are the guys, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Jet, Storm, Rotor, and Omega. For the girls they are, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Mina, Fiona, Maria, Tikal, Wave, Bunnie, Cosmo, and Marine."

Everyone said hi and waved at her except for the fox who just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Amy from now on you will be taking orders from Fiona the head of the maids, Fiona come here" Sonic said as the fox walked up to him.

"Make sure you obey her every order because if you don't there WILL be problems huh Charmy and Knuckles" Sonic said as he glanced at the two troublemakers.

"Charmy is a bad influence don't pin it on me!" Knuckles yelled.

"Me!?" Charmy yelled.

"Yeah! Remember how you let all the bats out that one time!" Vector said.

"How many times do I have to tell y'all THAT. WAS. ONLY. ONCE!" Charmy yelled but shut his mouth once Sonic glared at him.

"I won't be tolerating any acts of indiscipline, any horrible thing you do will lead to serious punishment" Sonic said as he looked from Charmy to Amy.

"Am I making myself clear?" Sonic asked her.

Amy nodded.

"Your supposed to answer 'yes master'" Fiona corrected her 'nicely' while rolling her eyes.

"Yes master" Amy whispered as she looked down nervously.

Sonic nodded as he began walking toward the staircase.

"You may now begin with your regular tasks, Fiona, please guide Amy" Sonic said as he and Tails walked back up the stairs.

"Yes master, your wish is my command" Fiona said with a bow while hearing a scoff from Blaze.

When Sonic was out of sight and the boys had gone back to their positions Rouge walked in front of all the maids and put her hand on her hip and mimicked, "Yes master, your wish is my command" Rouge mocked as Blaze and Mina burst out laughing.

"Hardy har har laugh all you want you clowns but it's obvi that Master Sonic is going to ask me to be his girl any time sooner" Fiona said as Mina, Blaze, and Rouge laughed harder.

"The day that happens will be the day we all turn back into mortals" Blaze laughed.

"But Miss. Blaze we can't turn back into mortals" Cream said.

"Exactly, Cream, exactly" Blaze said as the three girls laughed harder.

"ONE MORE SNORT COMING FROM THE THREE OF YOU AND SONIC IS GONNA GET A REPORT ON THIS!" Fiona yelled startling Amy from her spot.

"Wait so... none of you are mortals? Your all vampires?" Amy asked causing Mina, Blaze, and Rouge to stop laughing and sadly look at her.

"Yeah, but don't worry we may not be mortals on the outside but we certainly are mortals from the inside" Blaze said as she laid a hand on Amy's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Amy right? It's very nice to meet you" Rouge said as she walked up to her.

"Like Cream, we all want to be your friends here" Mina said receiving a scoff from Fiona.

"Enough with all the mushy crap! Hey Pinky we got work to do and Master Sonic asked me to position you and give you the job of gardener and cook. Can you handle that?" Fiona asked rudely as Amy nodded.

"How many times do I have to freaken tell you to not nod! IT'S DISRESPECTFUL! It's YES MA'AM!" Fiona yelled.

"Fiona quit being so hard on her can't you see the poor girl is scared enough already!" Rouge exclaimed as she directed her hand to Amy who was shaking in her spot.

"I don't give a damn if she went through domestic violence just like I don't give a damn about you selling your body before becoming a vampire" Fiona said causing Rouge's eyes to well up in tears and stare at her angrily.

"Now Pinky here are the rules, DON'T DISRESPECT ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU. Everytime Master Sonic comes into the room we all have to line up on both sides of the stairwell, girls on one side boys on the other, your position is on the end of the girls' line. Don't embarrass me when we do this. It's not very complicated, when Sonic walks by you, you MUST bow NO EXCEPTIONS! Follow me, I'm going to show you where you'll be working, then those four clowns can show you around the castle." Fiona said referring to Rouge, Mina, Blaze, and Cream.

Amy gulped, something told her that it wasn't going to be easy getting along with Fiona.

* * *

 **Well there we have it cx**

 **Shadow: Booooooooo**

 **Me: Shut up xD anyway I have something to say to some of my amazing reviewers ;)**

 **Dear Engima,**

 **THANK YOU FOR TAKING NOTICE OF THAT! I will be honest with you, Two Different Worlds, Two Different Sonics was my first fanfic that I wrote like at the end of middle school... ugh I know... my writing skills weren't on fleek. But I also have noticed that my writing has become more I guess you could say mature? Because I remember going on a HUGE writer's block that lasted like 1 whole year on that story and The Three Musketeers and when I went back to them and read them over I cringed and asked myself what in the world was I thinking xD So I kinda rushed like at the end of both stories cause I wanted to begin typing more mature like stories like Hey Arnold: TJM ft Sonic Boom and this story. Big difference huh? cx But thanks SO SO much for taking notice Engima the OG ;)**

 **Dear Random Guest,**

 **Lol when I saw your review at first I got kinda scared cause I was like, oh crap what did I do wrong now xD But it was actually very helpful and I really appreciated it! Trust me, I am NOT a Twilight fan AT ALL _ Ask anyone, it's a fact xD Mind inviting me to that bonfire of yours? I'll gladly burn the books with you, my goal for this story was to make it as different as Twilight as possible cause making a parody of it was NOT the goal Dx I'm glad your enjoying the story though! Thanks so much for pointing out the chao thing, I'll make sure to go back to that chapter to revise that :) I actually was using Sonic Boom's version of Knuckles to add a little humor to the story since the majority of it is depressing cx I changed Sticks' persona because I felt like it would fit the story more, I NEEDED Cream to be part of the castle group so I decided to make Sticks Amy's outside world best friend. And you'll see why in future chapters. I was going to make Shadow one of the masters but he wouldn't have a role in the story if I did that. I wanted Shadow to have a role so I made him part of the castle group. In addition, it would also ruin the fact that Scourge and Sonic were the youngest masters in the world ya get me, cause Shadow looks pretty young. xD The whole scene with Silver and the 'lucky rabbit's foot' was actually supposed to foreshadow the 'luck' the vampires had. Remember how Silver was told that vampires can't have luck, well after Silver picked up the foot and then the whole tragedy occurred with Scourge despite him obtaining the 'lucky' foot, it kinda gave out a message to the reader that vampires indeed DON'T have luck at all. That they are creatures from the depths of darkness. Now about Amy not reporting Bob cx lol don't worry because that is going to be answered in future chapters ;) I didn't forget that detail I promise ^-^ Thanks SO SO much for your input it put a smile to my face! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Shadow: Sheesh Vega you talk too much**

 **Me: Shut up Shadow xD Anyway review! Everything you guys say matters and is welcome! And thanks to all that have reviewed you are all angels from the fanfiction world! Stay tuned for chapter 10 of Blackshade ;)**


	10. Adapting to the Crowd

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 10: Adapting to the Crowd**

 **Phew today was a busy day!**

 **But let's get started ;)**

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

"Three days... THREE DAYS AND AMY STILL DOESN'T APPEAR" Sticks cried as she put a 'missing' poster on a lamp post along with Antoine.

"I still can't help but blame myself for this.. if only I would've kept quiet"

"Monsieur for the last time it wasn't your fault! None of us saw this coming!"

"I know but still... are you sure it wasn't Bob?" Antoine asked.

"Bob was the first person I went to when I couldn't find Amy. But he was missing too! I have no idea where the hell he could be!" Sticks yelled.

"Sticks we must remain calm"

"What if something horrible happened to her!?" Sticks yelled.

"What about the police?"

"The good for nothing government told me I had to wait 72 hours till they began the investigation UGH!" Sticks kicked a rock in frustration.

"Why would they do that?"

"Since Amy technically 'ran away' they see it as a tantrum from her part, like if a child were mad at their parent and they ran away to give everybody a scare, usually the police don't take part in investigations with those cases till 3 days later"

"But that's stupid, what if the child runs into trouble?!" Antoine asked.

"Well that's the government for ya" Sticks said as she sat down on a bench.

"When did you file the report?"

"Two days ago" Sticks said as she rolled her eyes.

"You mean they won't begin the investigation till tomorrow!?" Antoine asked receiving a nod from Sticks.

"Ugh, then we must keep looking we can't give up"

"If I find Bob I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck and choke him until he tells me where Amy is!" Sticks yelled making a choking method with her hands.

"But where could he be... where could Amy be..."

* * *

"Amy where the hell did you leave the sponge!" Fiona yelled.

"Right here ma'am" Amy said as she gave Fiona the sponge.

"Congrats you can remember where you left things, NOW SPONGE THE FLOOR!" Fiona yelled as she pointed to the ballroom floor.

Amy had only been in the castle for three days and she already despised Fiona with a passion.

She had made very close amends with Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Mina, who showed her around the castle.

She still couldn't believe she lived in a castle and boy was it beautiful.

The girls have already kept her updated on everything going on in the castle, such as HOW they all became into vampires and more importantly, The Ghouls Ball coming up.

Amy still couldn't believe that there were vampires surrounding the whole world this whole time and she never knew.

Sonic and Tails had gone on a 2 day trip around the world to give all the other vampires their invitations to the ball, which gave Fiona more of a reason to boss everyone around.

"MASTER SONIC COMES BACK TODAY AND I WANT THE CASTLE SPOTLESS!" Fiona yelled to all the maids as they all cleaned up the castle.

"Instead of giving out orders maybe you should help us" Amy said under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT PINKY!"

"Nothing ma'am" Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"THE MASTER HAS ARRIVED!" Charmy yelled as he flew into the room.

"EVERYBODY TO THEIR POSTITIONS!" Fiona yelled. "Pinky do you remember how I told you to line up?" Fiona asked as Amy nodded.

"Good but don't forget to put the sponge back!" Fiona ordered as Amy ran to go put the sponge away.

All the maids and workers got into their position and they all noticed how Amy was struggling to reach up to the cupboard to put the sponge away.

Fiona rolled her eyes and face palmed as the doors began opening.

Tails walked in first and lined up in front of the workers and noticed Amy trying to sneak back into her line.

"This can't end well" Silver whispered to Shadow.

Sonic walked into the room and Amy ran towards her line causing her to trip on the rug and falling in front of Sonic.

Sonic looked down indifferently and raised an eyebrow at her.

Fiona quietly put a hand over her mouth and tried to hold in her laughter as Amy's friends stared at her in fear and sorrow.

"Oops" Amy said as she sheepishly smiled at Sonic.

Sonic lifted his hand and snapped his fingers while pointing at her line signaling her to get in position.

Amy's face was so red she almost looked like Knuckles as she quickly stood up and went to her position.

Cream lightly patted Amy's back as Amy covered her face in her hands.

 _Way to go Amy Rose..._

Bob was right when he would tell her she was as clumsy as her mom.

Sonic began walking in between everybody as Cream signaled for Amy to get ready to bow.

When he past by Cream she noticed how she crossed her legs, put her hands at the end of her dress and squatted vaguely.

Amy repeated her actions but lost balance on her crossed legs and was on the verge of falling until Sonic put a hand around her waist and pulled her up.

"Sorry... I'm not used to doing this" Amy said feeling her cheeks becoming hot again.

Sonic looked at her in the eyes and got closer to her face, "Next time I won't catch you" Sonic whispered, their lips being 1 inch apart from each other.

Fiona clenched her fists and puffed her cheeks at the sight while all the other servants were silently celebrating Fiona's misery.

Sonic let go of Amy and walked in front of everyone.

"Release" Sonic said as Fiona went up to him.

"How was your trip master?" Fiona said while twirling her hair.

"Great" Sonic said as he left Fiona on the spot and walked up to Amy.

"Can I talk to you?" Sonic asked her as he neared her.

"Of course.. yeah.." Amy nervously stated as Sonic led her to the balcony, leaving a fuming Fiona in the ballroom.

"How have you been doing so far?" Sonic asked her looking at a distance.

"Minus the falling... great" Amy said as she looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry about taking you away from your friends" Sonic said as he looked at her.

Amy didn't respond and looked down, she surely did miss Sticks and Antoine.

Sonic put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up causing her to look at him in his eyes.

"Have you started gardening?" he asked her, giving her a soft considerate smile.

Amy's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned a tint of pink when he smiled.

 _He looks so handsome when he smiles..._

Amy shook the thoughts from her head and shook her head.

Sonic removed his hand from her chin and grabbed her waist.

"Grab my neck, I hope your not afraid of heights" Sonic changed his considerate smile to his typical smug smile.

"Wait what?" Amy asked but couldn't finish as Sonic flew them both up in the air.

Amy clinged onto Sonic's neck for dear life as they lightly floated down toward the rose bud.

Amy had her eyes closed through the entire small flight but opened them when they landed down and stared in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"Wow oh my chaos! It's beautiful" Amy exclaimed as she inspected the small flowers around the area but was most fascinated by the black roses on the side of the castle.

 _Those look just like the roses Antoine gave his little friend._

"It's amazing!" Amy said as she kneeled down next to the black roses and eyed them.

Sonic stared at her in... admiration.

Something about this girl made him feel queasy inside his stomach, the smile he gave her a couple moments ago was the first real smile he's given anyone in years.

He just... felt like he needed to make her happy no matter what... oddly enough despite him being the saddest creature in the universe he didn't want to see her depressed.

And something inside of him told him he had to bring her to the garden.

"These are beautiful!" Amy said as she gently touched a rose and softly touched its petals.

"I call them Blackshade" Sonic finally said as he walked up to Amy.

"Blackshade?"

"Mhm call me crazy but these roses are very important in my life, or should I say afterlife" Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's crazy at all, I find it wonderful that you have a big passion for something" Amy said as she smiled at him.

Sonic looked over at her and suddenly felt that queasy feeling again.

 _No one has ever understood my passion for Blackshade... and she didn't even ask me how they became so important to me..._

"I can tell you know a thing or two about roses"

"I used to always garden with my mom, gardening is something I've always had a passion about, that's why I got really giddy when you assigned me this job" Amy responded.

"Well the way you tend Blackshade is not the way you attend your regular rose, Blackshade should never be watered because that causes them to die faster, you give them blood instead"

"Blood? Why blood?" Amy asked.

"So that they can live eternally, just wanted to give you a heads up before you commit a stunt like the one just moments ago" Sonic winked at her as Amy flushed a deep shade of red again.

If only Sonic knew that she wasn't blushing because of the embarrassment of the stunt in the castle...

Sonic stood up and began stretching his arms unaware that Amy was taking notice of his masculine features.

"Well that was a long trip and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep for awhile"

"But it's still daylight"

"Haven't you read any books?" Sonic asked. "Vampires are creatures of the night" Sonic said as he winked again and helped Amy up.

"So your servants stay up 24 hours a day... cause they don't sleep during daylight" Amy asked confusingly.

"I'm just messing with you Amy, those are just rumors, yeah we love to hunt at night but we need our night sleep too, I'm just really tired so I'm going to take as how you mortals call it, a nap" Sonic said.

Sonic was making Amy feel so comfortable that she asked the biggest mistake she'd ever asked.

"Master Sonic... how did you become a vampire..."

Sonic's face automatically darkened and Amy knew she had committed an error.

Sonic turned to looked at her and responded, " **None of your business."**

Amy was taken aback at his cold tone of voice and immediately regretted her question.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Just drop it." Sonic said as he walked away from Amy leaving her staring at him in sadness.

 _And it was all going so well..._

* * *

"YOU DID NOT" Rouge exclaimed to Amy as Amy nodded.

The 5 friends had all gathered up in Amy's room to chat about how their days went before dinner.

"Rule number 1 in this castle Amy, NEVER ASK MASTER SONIC ABOUT HIS PAST!" Blaze said as she combed her hair.

"I didn't know I feel horrible!" Amy said as she covered her face in her hands.

"It's okay Amy, Master Sonic won't hold it against you" Cream said as she patted Amy's back.

"Yeah the master ain't the kind to hold a grudge forever" Mina said.

"That still doesn't help wash the guilt away! Me and my big mouth"

"It's okay Amy, you didn't know, and Master Sonic will take notice of that and forgive you" Cream said.

"And yes Amy vampires can forgive" Rouge said as she rolled her eyes as Amy cracked a smile.

"See there's the smile we all like to see" Blaze said.

"Speaking of smiles, Sonic sorta gave me the most sweetest smile when we were at the balcony today Amy said as she twiddled with her fingers.

When Amy heard no response she looked up and noticed all the girls staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" Amy asked.

"He.. smiled at you?" Mina asked.

"Yeah"

"NO WAY! Master Sonic never smiles at anyone, like NOBODY! Not even Tails!" Blaze exclaimed.

"So?" Amy said.

"So THIS IS SAYING SOMETHING! If he smiled at you that could mean that..."

"He feels pity for me?" Amy asked.

"NO it could mean that he likes you!" Blaze squealed as Amy looked at her oddly.

"Like me?"

"Yeah like it's obvious he feels some sort of connection to you, you could tell. Like he caught you when you were about to fall like if it were me he'd probably let me fall" Rouge said.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON FIONA'S FACE PRICELESS!" Mina exclaimed.

"Oh yeah about that, does she like him or something?" Amy asked.

"Oh please the only reason Fiona is obsessed with him is because of his looks and his position as master, she wants to get with him to be 'queen of the kingdom'" Mina mocked as she did air quotes.

"If he didn't have those qualities she wouldn't even pay attention to him" Rouge said as she rolled her eyes.

"She wouldn't be a very nice queen" Cream said as Blaze nodded her head, agreeing with her.

"So Amy?" Rouge said as she gave her a smug smile.

"What?"

"You like Master Sonic too?" Rouge mocked as Amy's cheeks began flushing.

"W-what... no!" Amy exclaimed.

"Mhmmmm" all the girls stated as Tails announced from outside the door that dinner was served.

"Saved by the Bell" Rouge groaned.

"Not only do I love that show but I also gotta go" Amy said as she walked out the door.

"Saved by the Bell? There's a show called that?" Rouge asked the rest of the girls as they shrugged.

Rouge began walking out as she muttered, "I gotta look that up"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **I'm currently getting ready for school since I start Wednesday -_-**

 **Ugh...**

 **So about that, I may be updating less often since this is piles of work we're looking at.**

 **But I'll try to update every weekend.**

 **Shadow: You better not go on a writers block like all your old stories.**

 **Me: I won't I promise! Well stay tuned for the next chapter of Blackshade ;)**


	11. Unanswered Questions

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 11: Unanswered Questions**

 **Ugh guess who goes back to school tomorrow? .-.**

 **Hooray...**

 **Shadow: Can I ditch?**

 **Me: NO WE'RE SUFFERING THIS TOGETHER D: but anyway let's go back to the story**

* * *

Dinner was served and it was Amy's and her friends' turns to start passing out the food.

"Today's specialty are chilidogs, they're the master's favorite. Made it myself" Fiona boasted.

Amy looked at the chili and tasted it.

"Bleaugh" Amy said as she spit it out.

"This does not taste good..." Amy said as she looked at the cupboards.

"Needs more garlic..." but she stopped.

"Oh I'm so stupid!" the pink hedgehog said as she face palmed.

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked.

"I tasted the chili and it tasted odd so I was going to add garlic.. but..."

"But what?"

"Aren't vampires... allergic to garlic..." Amy asked.

"PSH that's a myth that mortals came up with to make us sound more interesting" Cream said as she grabbed a garlic from the fridge.

"Here you go Amy, do your magic" Cream said as she set the garlic on the cutting board.

"A-are you sure Cream..."

"It's kind of funny that you believe in those myths Amy, and very sweet that your looking after us" Cream smiled.

"Yeah after how nice you all have been... I don't want to hurt you guys" Amy said as Cream's smile got wider.

"Oh please Amy" Cream said as she got the garlic. "Ahh help me it burns eeeeeeeee" Cream sarcastically said as she began laughing causing Amy to laugh too.

"Okay if you say they're safe for you guys, I believe you" Amy smiled as she began cutting the garlic quickly and adding it to the chili.

"Wow Amy your really good at cooking"

"Well I used to cook a lot with my mom so.. yeah" Amy said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHILI!"

Amy and Cream turned and noticed Fiona walking back in the kitchen.

"Um.. I..."

"YOUR PROBABLY TRYING TO POISON IT!"

"No not at all"

"Garlic? How's garlic gonna make it better?" Fiona asked as she picked up a piece of garlic.

"I read in a book.."

"YOU RUINED IT!"

"I..." Amy was interrupted by Charmy going in and announcing that the master wanted his food.

Fiona grabbed some hot dogs and filled them up with the chili, "Best believe the master is going to hear about this"

And with that she walked out of the kitchen leaving a nervous Amy falling behind.

Everyone was sitting at thee table and Fiona took her regular seat beside Sonic, Tails sitting across from her.

Cream sat next to Blaze and Amy took the seat next to Tails since she was NOT going to sit next to Fiona.

As Amy walked around to head over her seat Fiona took her foot out causing Amy to trip and fall on the floor next to Sonic yet again.

Sonic looked down at her and raised his eyebrow again.

"You really need to stop falling" Sonic said as he extended his hand and helped Amy up.

"You can't really ask her to stop falling Master, it's in her nature" Fiona 'nicely' said.

Amy turned and Fiona gave her a smug smile.

When Amy had sat down Sonic announced that they could start eating and Fiona gave Amy a threatening look.

Amy gulped and looked at Sonic, awaiting his rant on how horrible the chilidogs tasted.

Sonic took one bite and looked up, his eyes widened and he set the chilidog down.

"Who made this?" Sonic said as he pointed to the chilidog.

"I made it master but AMY decided to fiddle around with it and add her own little ingredients" Fiona said as she glared at Amy.

Amy gulped and noticed Sonic turn to look at her.

"You made this?" Sonic asked as Amy lightly nodded.

"Well this is absolutely AMAZING!" Sonic said as Amy confusingly looked up.

"Huh?"

"Best chilidog I've ever tasted, what did you put in it!?"

Fiona's mouth was agape and she too tasted the chilidog, realizing that it did taste great.

"Um... g-garlic..." Amy silently said.

"Garlic!?" Sonic asked but soon got an idea.

He neared Amy's face and asked, "You do know what garlic does to vampires right?"

Amy's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

"Vampires and garlic don't mix at all, I could get really sick with this Amy" Sonic said.

"Oh my chaos I'm so sorry but.. Cream!?" Amy said as she looked at Cream.

Cream looked at Sonic confusingly as Sonic winked at her, signaling her to go along with it.

"OMC AMY OOPS! I thought you meant onions!"

"Are you trying to poison us?" Sonic asked.

"No of course not I'm so sorry!" Amy stood up.

"Your in serious trouble now Amy" Knuckles said, also going along with it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Amy's eyes began getting teary. "I never wanted you all to get hurt I promise!"

"You should punish her master" Fiona said.

Suddenly Amy lost it, "NO I'M SORRY IT WAS A MISTAKE PLEASE DON'T HIT ME" Amy was crying as she kneeled down, reminiscing the things Bob did to her everytime she made a mistake.

Sonic's looked softened into a worried expression as well as the servants' as he kneeled down next to her.

"Wait hold up Amy we were just joking, garlic doesn't do anything to us, I'm not going to hit you even if you did make that mistake. Why do you think I'd hit you?" Sonic sympathetically asked.

"B-bob w-would always hit me everytime I-I messed up..." Amy covered her face in her hands as Sonic looked up to his servants sadly.

"Amy please don't cry" Cream said as she kneeled down next to Amy.

"I would never hit you, I never have hit a woman and I never will, even if I am the master of this castle. Call me old fashioned but you can't blame me since I'm from the 1800's but hitting a woman is disrespectful and cowardly. Violence is not my way of handling things" Sonic said his he lifted Amy's head and wiped off her tears with his thumbs.

"Amy, I know your used to getting hurt because that's how Bob educated you, quote on quote, but your safe here, even if you are surrounded by vampires" Sonic said as he offered her a smile.

 _That smile again..._

Amy's heart skipped a beat, he looked so cute when he wasn't so pessimistic.

 _He has such a kind heart..._

Rouge silently gasped as she witnessed Sonic give her a smile.

"Do you trust me?" Sonic asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

Amy softly smiled and received his hand and nodded during the process.

"Then in that case let's eat because clearly your the best chilidog maker in the whole world, Am I right guys?" Sonic asked recieveing agreeing glances from everyone.

When Amy sat Tails neared her and whispered, "Your somethin' because that's the first time in my whole entire afterlife that I've ever seen Sonic smile. And PS these chilidogs are delicious" Tails winked at her as he continued eating.

"And I thought you knew karate?" Tails asked.

"Ehhh I was lying, but my friend Sticks does!" Amy scratched the back of her head as Tails laughed.

Amy smiled and took a bite of her chilidog and noticed Fiona giving her a nasty glare.

 _This can't be good..._

* * *

"Oh dear where could she be!?" Antoine said as he began to slightly lose hope.

Sticks frowned as she looked at the police department noticing them kicking out a man who seemed to be kicking and screaming.

"*gasp* MONSIEUR LOOK!" Sticks said as she pointed at the police department.

"What?"

"IT'S BOB!" Sticks yelled.

Antoine gasped as they took notice of the sight and tried listening to the conversation.

"I hope these past two days have helped you reflect a little bit" the police officer said as he laughed.

"I know you guys think I'm crazy! But I swear that, that thing I saw was a vampire!" Bob desperately yelled as the policemen laughed.

"Aww and let me guess, you saw a werewolf too?" the policeman laughed.

"Please you guys have to help me! It took my daughter!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, see you later bonkers" the policeman said as both policemen entered the station laughing.

"A vampire? What a crazy idiot"

Bob angrily looked at the station and rubbed his head.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD" Sticks yelled as she kicked Bob on his back, causing him to fall.

Bob turned and once he realized it was Sticks he clenched his teeth and pinned her down.

"And there YOU are you little brat! Where the hell are you hiding Amy!?" Bob yelled receiving a confused glance by Sticks.

"I THOUGHT YOU HID HER SOMEWHERE! OR MAYBE EVEN KILLED HER!?" Sticks yelled as she kicked him off of her.

Bob stood up and confusingly stared at her.

"You mean you don't know where she is?" Bob asked.

"No I thought you did something to her"

Bob widened his eyes and shook his head.

"I ran away before IT got to me"

"It?"

"Yes, it. I shouldn't tell you though since your going to think I'm crazy too" Bob rolled his eyes while spitting at the police station.

"Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?" Bob asked as he neared her.

"We're right next to the police station, I'll report everything you've done right here right now. I don't care if I promised Amy I'd keep my mouth shut" Sticks angrily glared at him.

"You can't threaten me! Besides you have no proof" Bob said.

"They already think your crazy! I think that's all the proof I need." Sticks said as she looked over at Antoine, who was watching the scene in a frightened expression.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened. I was chasing Amy around the streets because well she needed her punishment"

Sticks scoffed as she stated, "UGH the usual, typical coward move on your part, but keep going."

"She was being a smart mouth just because some imbecile told her I wasn't her father" Bob said as Antoine widened his eyes.

Bob turned and noticed Antoine's expression.

"It was you huh? YOU TOLD HER!" Bob walked up to Antoine as Sticks kicked his stomach and kicked him back.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Sticks yelled as Antoine widened his eyes and pictured him saying those exact same words to a certain blue hedgehog.

Antoine eyes began filling with tears as he began walking away.

"Psh that's what I thought" Bob said as Sticks turned to look at Antoine.

"Okay so I get the reason why you cowardly chased her but where is she is all I care about right now!"

"Okay fine, so I was chasing her and she went into an alley and right when I was gonna punish her that creature popped out of nowhere"

"Creature?"

"A vampire... it was going to kill me!" Bob yelled as Sticks froze in her spot.

"So I ran away, if Amy isn't with you and she isn't with me, that vampire most likely took her with him" Bob said causing Sticks to look at him like if he was crazy.

"And here I thought you were crazy BEFORE you told me this but now..."

"I KNEW YOU WOULD THINK LIKE THEM, DAMN YOU, I ACTUALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF AMY IS FOUND DEAD OR NOT! That vampire made my life much easier now! Till never you little brat" Bob said as he walked away leaving a clueless Sticks on the spot.

"He just made finding Amy more mysterious then it already was... and more complicated..."

* * *

 **There you have it! xD**

 **Shadow: Well I'm gonna go cry now cause school**

 **Me: Sameee, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Your insight is always welcome!**


	12. I Won't Say I Fell for a Vampire

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 12: I Won't Say I Fell for a Vampire**

 **Phew hey guys!**

 **Shadow: SCHOOL SUCKS**

 **Me: True cx but let's get started**

* * *

"So when is The Ghouls Ball?" Amy asked Cream as they walked toward the ballroom.

"October 31st, 1 month from now" Cream said as Amy nodded.

1 month.

She had been living in the castle for a whole month.

She had made several amends and has won the trust of all the workers and the maids, with the exception of Fiona.

Amy has been feeling very odd around Sonic though...

She seems to get overly happy when she sees him, she starts blushing uncontrollably, and when he talks to her, she freezes in her spot.

She just loved his voice.

He wasn't the jerk she thought he was when she was a human, he was actually a considerate being.

"Amy can you help me with this?" Shadow asked as he walked up to Amy.

"Sure what is it?"

"Something weird is happening with the master's Blackshade"

Amy immediately walked with Shadow toward where the Blackshade were saying a farewell to Cream.

Amy noticed the Blackshade beginning to glow.

"Do they always do this?" Amy asked.

"Never, but if we don't do something about it the master is gonna make a big fuss about it"

Amy kneeled down and eyed the roses with awe but fear, she knew these were very important to Sonic and she knew she was going to get in trouble if something happened to them"

"Maybe they need blood?" Amy said as she got a watering can, filled it with blood and fed it to the plant.

Suddenly the Blackshade glowed brighter.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but whatever it is we must fix it?"

"What does the master see in Blackshade anyway? Like is there a meaning behind it?" Amy asked.

"He says that for vampires, Blackshade represents safety, peace, and in come cases love."

"But why black roses?"

"We are dark creatures, which means that black would be our color. And just like red roses represents love with mortals, black roses represents love with vampires. Black roses are our only happiness, since as I said before, we're dark creatures"

Amy thoughtfully looked at the flowers and try to plug what was going on with what Shadow had just said.

"Maybe this is a sign"

"A sign?"

"Yes, a sign of more peace, or safety.. or..."

"Love is in the air!?" Shadow responded.

"Yes but who..."

"Blackshade has been linked to the master for decades now since his death, at least that's what I heard from Tails"

"So you think that..."

"The master has found love?" Shadow and Amy said at the same time.

"Wow Rose your pretty smart, that never would have crossed my mind"

"Meh, I took a lot of AP English classes in highschool. Too bad BOB didn't let me go to college" Amy said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hmm.. I was actually on my junior year of college when the master turned me into a vampire back in 1952"

"Really?"

"Mhmm, but enough of that. What do we do about these roses?" Shadow asked but was interrupted when the roses dimmed in their glow completely.

"YOU GUYS THE MASTER WANTS YOU IN THE CASLTE! WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Charmy yelled.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Master Scourge." Charmy sarcastically responded.

Shadow groaned as he and Amy walked toward the castle, leaving a confused Amy falling behind.

 _I wonder who the master found love with..._ _if that's the case that is.._

* * *

"I'm just saying Sonic that you don't look like the type to know how to coordinate such an important event!" Scourge stated as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So that's it? You just came here to insult me?" Sonic asked as Amy and Shadow got into their positions.

"No I came here to help you Sonic"

"Is that Master Scourge?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Hmph unfortunately."

"Why do you..."

"Wow Sonic you got busy!" Scourge exclaimed as he noticed Amy.

Scourge slowly walked up to her and Amy began shaking.

"I thought you said you weren't going to recruit any more vampires?" Scourge asked.

"I changed my mind..." Sonic responded.

"Good, because it's very unhealthy not to bite mortals y'know that stupid chao hunting of yours is not only basic but very.. PROBLEMATIC!" Scourge said as he glared at Charmy and Knuckles.

Charmy squeaked and hid behind Knuckles.

Scourge looked back at Amy and eyed her up and down, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Not bad.. you actually got yourself a very... intriguing one this time" Scourge said causing Fiona to puff her cheeks up.

Sonic walked in front of Scourge and put his hand over Amy.

"Don't get any ideas Scourge."

"Now now Sonic don't get all defensive now sheesh! That's the first time I ever see you get so overprotective over a girl" Scourge evilly smirked as Sonic rolled his eyes.

Scourge looked at Amy grabbed her hand, "The name is Scourge what could a beautiful mademoiselle as yourself be named?" Scourge kissed her palm as Amy blushed immensely.

"A-Amy Rose" Amy responded.

"You have a beautiful name, but I'm not surprised" Scourge smiled at her and Amy blushed more.

 _This guy is so much more gentlemanly than Sonic... I like him already... not like THAT though..._

"T-hank you Master Scourge..." Amy responded as Scourge let go of her hand noticing Sonic glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"So Sonic, have you gotten the music for the ball yet?"

"No"

"Boy you really haven't done anything yet, but your my friend so I wanna recommend the vampires of England, Master Snively has some pretty good musicians recruited"

Sonic was about to argue but Tails intervened.

"We'll consider it thanks for the input"

"Anytime you need advice from the best ball host in the century just give me a call, now Sonic I need to speak to you in private"

Sonic nodded as his servants went back to doing their normal tasks, Scourge receiving a wink from Fiona.

"I'll see you at the ball" Scourge said as he held on Amy's arm as she smiled and walked away.

"Let's head over to the meeting room shall we?" Scourge asked as Sonic walked over there without saying a word.

"Stick in the mud" Scourge rolled his eyes as he followed Sonic.

Amy suddenly realized she had forgotten her set of cleaning supplies in the meeting room since she was cleaning there with Cream in the morning and tried to sneak in and get them but stopped outside the door.

"No Scourge! I won't do it!"

"Are you stupid!? With HIS power you can be the most powerful vampire in the universe. You gotta let this stupid past of yours go"

"That thing almost killed my friend! What would happen if the tables were turned I'd never forgive myself! Because I was the one who led him into the castle in the first place."

"Then make what occurred count! You can't be moping around all day crying because of what occurred in freaken 1876. Do something about it!"

"Scourge why are you insisting so much, this is exactly why I don't tell anyone about my past. Nobody understands that I HATE what I've become! I HATE being a vampire, and the fact that it was my fault that I turned into this for what I used to be disgusts me."

"So curiosity killed the cat. Or hedgehog in this case but can you AT LEAST tell me where you left its ashes?"

"You have no idea how much I regret ever telling you what happened. And don't think I'm just going to tell you where its ashes are."

"You know for a fact that Master Pickle and I were the only ones there for you when you awoke from your stupid slumber, so since I practically helped you become a vampire, since I awoke before you, I have the right to know where its ashes are."

"NO SCOURGE!" Sonic snapped causing Amy to jump from outside the door.

"Alright fine don't tell me." Scourge said as he got on the window sill.

"I'll find out sooner or later, YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR STUPID PAST A SECRET FOR MUCH LONGER!" Scourge said as he flew out the window.

Sonic growled as he heard a thump on the door.

"Crud..." Amy whispered as she realized she accidentally hit her hand on the door.

Sonic opened the door and was surprised to see Amy smiling sheepishly at him.

"What do you want." Sonic asked.

"Um.. I kinda forgot my cleaning supplies here a while ago, so I came to get them back..."

Sonic indifferently looked at her and stood to a side and allowed her to walk in.

Amy awkwardly walked in and picked up her supplies, feeling Sonic's eyes on her.

 _I think he suspects something..._

Amy turned and noticed Sonic leaning on the wall with his arms folded and his right leg being used as a balance, he had his eyes closed as well.

Amy began walking outside but stopped when Sonic bluntly stated,

"So how much did you hear?"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Could he have heard her..._

"Um.. I" Amy noticed Sonic close the door and he began walking up to her.

"How much did you hear?" Sonic roughly said.

"Not anything that I understood, so to speak" Amy began walking back.

"WHAT did you hear!?"

Amy's back had landed on the wall and Sonic put his hands next to the sides of her body to trap her.

"Just something confusing about ashes and what not, I didn't think much of it since I know it's not my business." Amy responded, trying to avoid eye contact.

Sonic grabbed her chin and turned her head and she was surprised at how close their faces were.

"Are you sure that's all..." Sonic whispered beginning to lose his train of thought as he looked into her eyes.

Amy began blushing at the position they were in and nodded.

"Ok..." Sonic said as he whispered, "I believe you"

His eyes began closing as he leaned in, Amy's mouth partly open as her eye lids began slowly closing.

Her heart was pumping like crazy as they got closer and closer and closer.

"MASTER SONIC!" Charmy yelled from outside causing Amy and Sonic to abruptly move away from each other as their eyes widened.

 _So close..._

"Yes Charmy?" Sonic asked.

"Miss. Fiona says that lunch is served!"

"I'll be right there" Sonic gritted from his teeth.

Amy blushed as Sonic looked back at her.

"Um, I should held the girls set the table" Amy sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah" Sonic said as Amy walked out, leaving Sonic sit down on one of the couches and rub his head in confusion.

"What's happening to me.. I've never felt this way for anyone before..."

* * *

After lunch the girls had agreed to hang out in Amy's room and talk about the ball.

"Amy, what are you doing over there!" Rouge asked as Amy was at the balcony holding a small flower.

"Are you picking petals off a flower!?" Mina asked as Amy hid the flower.

"Um. no!"

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE!" Mina said as Amy blushed deeply and rejected that thought.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, spill it Amy" Blaze said as they hung out on the bed.

"Is it someone in the castle?" Blaze asked.

"Guys please"

"Let me guess, is it Shadow!?" Rouge asked.

"No"

"Silver! It better not be, he's totally mine" Blaze said.

"Don't worry Blaze its not Silver"

"Okay" Blaze said in a cheery mood again. "Is it Knuckles"

"No, he's Rouge's crush isn't he?" Amy asked.

"Alright who told her!" Rouge yelled receiving giggles from the other girls.

"Is it Master Sonic?" Cream asked as Amy fell into silence, receiving shocked glares from the glares.

"I KNEW IT!" Rouge yelled.

"You knew?"

"Girl it's pretty obvious you two have a something going on, do you see the way he protects you and looks at you!?"

"Guys..."

"No, we totally have to hook you two up!" Mina squealed.

"Later" Amy said as she walked out of the room.

"Wait up Amy! Don't run away from love!" Blaze said.

 _No... I can't be in love with a vampire..._

Amy thought as she headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

 **Yay so this story gets more mysterious over time.**

 **Hey guys so I have a challenge for y'all, let's get the reviews up to 50 by the end of the weekend!**

 **I would be so happy!**

 **Sorry about the lack of updating its just that school is pretty crazy.**

 **Shadow: Tell me about it**

 **Well anyway stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	13. Sonic Is A Vampire?

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 13: Sonic... Is A Vampire?**

 **Yessss! I'm baaaaack!**

 **Anyway, this is going to be a Sticks chapter!**

 **Be excited be very excited ;)**

* * *

 **October 28, 1986**

"BOB! OPEN UP!" the owner yelled as Bob groaned on the couch.

"What do you want?" Bob said as he opened the door.

"I NEED you to pay the rent or else your out of this household!"

"Hold up I'm trying to get a job here" Bob motioned toward a newspaper.

"Where's Amy? She usually pays the rent while YOU spend it on alcohol!" the owner yelled causing several of the neighbors to stop and see what's going on.

"She left and now your leaving too, get out!" Bob yelled.

"I want the money by this Thursday NO EXCEPTIONS!" the owner said as he left.

Bob slammed the door and got himself a beer from the fridge, noticing that it was his last one.

"I need to find a way to make money before I run out of liquor, DAMN IT!" Bob slammed his fist on his table while he remembered his conversation with Sticks.

Suddenly he got an idea and grabbed his coat and headed out.

* * *

Sonic swifted through several stores, trying to get the finishing touches for the Ghouls Ball on Friday.

"I hate shopping" Sonic said as he stopped in front of Cyril's Bakery.

Sonic smiled at the memory, "this is where I met Amy."

A feeling of nostalgia struck Sonic as he walked into the bakery noticing a certain badger crying on one of the seats in the corner.

She seemed very down in the dumps as she had a piece of bread in her hand and coffee laying on the table.

Sonic walked toward the counter and ordered some bread as he noticed that Sticks was holding a piece of paper on her other hand.

It was a flyer... and it had Amy's picture on it with big bold MISSING letters on the top.

Sonic's heart suddenly dropped, remembering that it was him who took Amy away from her best friend.

"Where *choke* could *sniff* you be Amy... two months and I still haven't heard anything about you" Sticks had tears flowing down her cheeks causing Sonic to scratch the back of his head in sadness.

"Here's your bread" Cyril said as Sonic nodded and walked toward Sticks.

"Your Sticks right?" Sonic asked as Sticks looked up from the paper and began wiping her tears off.

"Um... yes... your that blue hedgehog. I recall my friend speaking of you"

"Is that your friend?" Sonic asked as he pointed at the paper.

Suddenly tears started falling from Sticks' eyes.

"Yes... it is... she went missing. I have no clue where she could be... have you seen her anywhere?" Sticks asked as she turned.

Sonic softly smiled at her as he sat down and took her hands, "No but I know she's okay"

"Huh?"

"She's alive, she's fine, she's healthy. I promise." Sonic smiled confidently as Sticks raised an eyebrow.

"How are you so positive?" Sticks asked.

"I don't know I just... have this feeling"

Sticks confusingly looked at Sonic.

After a last soft smile Sonic got up and headed out the bakery, leaving a confused Sticks behind.

* * *

"That was so weird" Sticks told herself as she kicked a petal.

She was headed toward Antoine's to tell him about her day at work and she was mostly excited to tell him about her encounter with Sonic.

"He sounded so sure of himself to the point that I believe him"

"I have a feeling he knows where Amy is.."

Suddenly Sticks felt odd, as if someone was right behind her, she heard crackling of leaves and turned around.

Nothing.

"Maybe the wind" Sticks said as she kept walking.

It was getting dark, especially since it was fall.

She was right next to the cemetery as she heard a noise behind her.

But before she reacted she felt a hand go to her mouth and began strangling her.

"MMMMMMMM" Sticks screamed and kicked as she turned around to see her predator.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRAT!" Bob yelled as he tried to take Sticks.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I need money, and since your the best looking teenage girl I could find. Men would love to buy you"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME INTO PROSTITUTION!" Sticks yelled as she tried kicking Bob but to no avail.

"LET HER GO" someone yelled as Bob got hit in the head with a pan.

"Monsieur Depardieu?" Sticks asked as Antoine held a pan in his hand.

"Get in the house Sticks!" Antoine yelled as Sticks obliged.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Bob was interrupted by another wack with the pan on the head.

"You stupid old man! You will pay for this!" Bob yelled as he ran away.

Antoine walked back into his house and noticed Sticks leaning on the table.

"Sticks are you alright?"

"He was gonna sell me... for money... for his liquor! The one element that caused him to kill Amy's mother..."

"Sticks..."

"But DON'T think I'm gonna stay quiet like Amy! I know I promised her not to say anything but I can't keep quiet anymore!" Sticks yelled as she walked outside.

"Wait where are you going!?"

"TO THE AUTHORITIES! IT'S TIME BOB GETS TAUGHT A LESSON!" Sticks yelled as Antoine followed her.

At the police station Sticks walked in and yelled,

"I'd like to report someone!"

"Yes, please sit down" the female fox said as Sticks and Antoine sat down.

"What is your declaration"

"Bob Archambault, I want to report him for various cases!"

"Please state those cases"

"Assault, intent of kidnapping, domestic violence, and **murder.** "

The fox looked up from her documents and looked at Sticks questioningly.

"Murder..." she asked causing Sticks to confidently nod.

"Please explain" the fox said as Sticks began ranting everything Bob has done since Amy was born, the fox listening intently as well as Antoine.

"Let me see if I can find his file" she said as she looked through her documents.

"Ahh yes Bob Archambault, his neighbors have called us for noise complaints, they would always say that it would sound as if he was harming someone"

"Yes, yes! That's him!" Sticks said as she looked at his picture.

"But where is this Amy you speak of?"

"She went missing right after she was told that he wasn't her real father so she went to go see him and he HIMSELF told me that he was the last one that was with her before she disappeared"

"This man also came one month ago to file a report on vampires, so I see where your coming from, and ever since the police have been keeping an eye on him and we had a feeling he wasn't good news but we didn't think it was this bad!"

"Maybe he had something to do with Amy Rose's disappearance" she stated thoughtfully. "And you say he tried to kidnap you just moments ago to put you into prostitution?"

"Yes, but if it was for this kind Monsieur here, I would've been a goner" Sticks said as Antoine nodded.

"So you witnessed this occur?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'm"

"And these documents do state that Angela Rose died on the same day you stated but here's another weird thing about that man, years ago someone filed a report against him for killing an individual named William Rose but since there was no evidence or any other witnesses, the case was dismissed."

Sticks and Antoine widened there eyes, "BOB KILLED AMY'S FATHER!?" they both said at the same time causing the fox to nod.

"I believe so, because the puzzles DO fit. He killed William, got together with Angela and her daughter Amy. Beat them, killed Angela. Mistreated Amy for the next couple of years and then all of a sudden Amy Rose goes missing and he so happened to be the last one with her"

"So are you gonna release the case!?" Sticks asked as the fox nodded.

"Yes, this case will immediately go into progress"

"YOU LITTLE WITCH, YOU RATTED ME OUT!" a mysterious voice said as the three turned and saw a fuming Bob at the end of the lobby.

"I COME HERE TO SEE IF THEY RELEASED A REPORT ON THE VAMPIRE WHO TOOK AMY AND I SEE THIS!"

Suddenly the fox got up as two police officers held Bob back.

"So you admit you did these things!" the fox said.

"Hell yeah I did! And I feel no regret!"

"You monster!" Sticks yelled while getting pulled back by Antoine.

"Then in that case we don't need to release a case, Bob Archambault, you are held under arrest for assault, intent of kidnapping, domestic violence, and murder! Take him away!" the fox yelled as Bob punched both the police officers and ran out the door.

"He's getting away!" Sticks yelled as she ran out the door as Antoine called her to not leave.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR ACTIONS YOU COWARD!" Sticks yelled as she chased Bob down the street.

"Well it's true its ALL true I did all those things!" Bob yelled as he stood in the middle of the street.

"I did it all! I killed William! I did mistreat Amy and Angela! I did attempt to sell you and rape you! I did intend to rape Amy the night she disappeared! But I DEFINITELY didn't do one thing! I DIDN'T cause Amy to go missing! I don't know where could she be nor do I care! Cause in the end I'm superior and I'm stronger and nobody, not even the stupid government is going to stop me. I ain't facin' no freaken consequences"

Suddenly Bob pulled out a gun he took from the station and pointed it at his head.

Sticks gasped as she motioned to Bob that he shouldn't do it.

" **I AM SUPERIOR!"** Bob said as he pulled the trigger, causing his head to fall back and land on the floor.

"OH MY CHAOS!" Sticks yelled as she and the police officer ran toward Bob.

Bob had a creepy smile on his face and his eyes were wide eyed, the blood falling onto the street.

"NOOOO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ROT IN JAIL YOU IDIOT!" Sticks yelled as she pounded on the floor, tears falling from her eyes.

Suddenly Antoine appeared behind Sticks and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"He was supposed to go to jail..." Sticks whispered as Antoine nodded and said.

"The police will take it from here, let's take you home" Antoine said.

"Can I stay at your place, I can't stand being alone another night" Sticks said as Antoine nodded leading them both to his house.

Sticks turned and noticed the police picking up his lifeless body.

"Don't worry..." Antoine said as Sticks turned.

"I'll make sure they don't bury him in MY cemetery" Antoine said as Sticks smiled.

* * *

Antoine gave Sticks some tea as she looked through Antoine's photo albums.

He knew it would be a good way to distract her.

"You've been to Egypt?" she asked.

"Yup, very fun trip if you ask me" Antoine said as he took a sip.

She put back the photo album and a painting hidden on the shelf fell.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at the painting.

It was a young coyote who seemed to be Antoine throwing a thumbs up along with a blue hedgehog who seemed all too familiar.

"That's me and Sonic, that was the last painting they painted of us before the tragedy" Antoine said as Sticks observed the blue hedgehog.

This looks exactly like the blue hedgehog Amy's been talkin' about and the one who told me those things today.

Antoine put his tea cup down as he looked at Amy.

"What do you mean?"

"Today that blue hedgehog came up to me and told me that Amy was fine and he sounded so sure of it like if he knew where she was..." Sticks said as she explained the details of that afternoon Antoine listening intently.

"How would he know where she could be, wasn't she last seen with Bob"

"Yeah but Bob swore she was taken by a vampire so I don't know"

Suddenly Antoine's eyes widened, startling Sticks.

"Is something wrong Monsieur?"

"Are you POSITIVE that blue hedgehog you speak of looks exactly like that" Antoine said as he pointed at the painting"

"I swear for Amy that he does, he looks EXACTLY like him!" Sticks said as she kissed her hand, a habit she had whenever she sweared for something.

Antoine looked down at the portrait, the horrified expression still plasted on him.

"Sticks I'm going to tell you how Sonic died, but you have to PROMISE you will believe me"

"Why wouldn't I believe what you say?"

Antoine's eyes filled with tears.

"Because I spent my entire childhood telling my parents and Sonic's parents how he died, I told everyone and no one would believe me. Everyone just stayed with the statement that he was mawled by a cannibal or something. Nobody would believe me, that's why I never retold the story"

Sticks then grabbed Antoine's hands and said, "I'll believe you, no matter how odd it sounds"

Antoine looked at her and sighed,

"Sonic and I were playing races that day, we ran into this dark forest and Sonic being the curious person that he was went inside and I followed him and we ran into this ancient castle and walked inside. Sonic took his little tour around while I begged him not to continue. Suddenly he opened a door and we saw this big coffin. I begged Sonic not to open it but he didn't listen. And the thing that was in there was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my whole life. So we ran. I ran ahead cause I thought Sonic was behind me but when I finally noticed I was already out of the forest, so I had to go back to go get him but it was too late..."

"Too late?"

"Sticks..." Antoine looked into Sticks' eyes with sincerity, "Sonic died because he was bit... by a **vampire..."**

Sticks widened her eyes and reminded herself of everything that occurred.

"So... Bob wasn't lying? You think Amy was taken by..."

"I thought Sonic was dead, but if we put all these occurrences together, they do make a puzzle" Antoine said as Sticks looked at the portrait.

"Then if Sonic became a vampire, and took Amy... where could they be?" Sticks asked as Antoine got up and began packing his stuff.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sticks asked.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done 110 years ago" Antoine said as he packed his stuff.

"I'm going to go find Sonic by going back to that castle, and bring Amy back."

"Wait.. but!"

"I'm not the coward that I used to be I promised Sonic I would go back to that castle when I left him dead there and I'm going to keep that promise"

"And to think he was right under my nose... but I'M GOING WITH YOU! It could be dangerous and I want Amy back!" Sticks said as she stood up.

"No, you don't understand how dangerous it is"

"Which is why I'm going and your not gonna stop me! When do we leave!" Sticks asked.

"Next Friday we catch the next flight to Saint Veron, France. We are GOING to find Amy AND Sonic!"

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGER.**

 **Shadow: Booooo**

 **Omg the reviews have been great omg I have 52! My goal is 100 so let's try to get it!**

 **You guys inspire me to continue!**

 **Please review and stay tuned cause this is getting good ;)**

 **Shadow: DO IT! 100 REVIEWS AND YOU GET A VIRTUAL T-SHIRT WITH MY FACE ON IT!**

 **Me: YASSSS**


	14. The Blackshade Is the Key

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 14: The Blackshade Is the Key**

 **Alright so I'm sorry if yesterday's chapter was a little all over the place, it won't happen again I'm just trying to follow my setup here cx**

 **But let's begin :)**

* * *

"That idiot!"

"So Master Sonic didn't give you the location?"

"No! He's so stuck upon his stupid past!" Scourge yelled as he punched a wall.

"What about Fiona? I thought she was in charge of finding its ashes" Sally responded trying to calm Scourge.

"Fiona is wasting her time trying to make the life of his new recruit miserable, she's useless"

"New recruit? I thought Master Sonic swore never to bite anyone again" Sally scratched the back of her head.

"I guess he couldn't resist the temptation" Scourge chuckled evilly. "I mean she IS pretty hot"

Sally rolled her eyes as she looked at the blueprints.

"Even if you did find the location, where would you get the blood samples to unleash it?"

"That shouldn't be too hard, the blood of a mortal could be tricky since we'll have to go to the mainlands to get it but I could manage, all I need to know is where the hell he left the ashes!"

"Why don't you just tell him WHY you want its ashes?"

Scourge turned and looked at Sally.

"Sally, Sally, Sally" he said as he abruptly grabbed Sally by her shoulders and put her in front of a mirror.

"THINK!" he said as he grabbed her chin and squeezed it firmly. "USE that noggin of yours, if Sonic finds out the real reason why I want the material he'll NEVER give it to me and it might even get to the point where he'll even DESTROY the condiment, THINK SALLY ACORN" he finished as he jabbed his finger on her head.

"Then what do we do?" Sally asked.

"That's where YOU come in" Scourge said as he looked over at Sally.

"Me?"

"The Ghouls Ball is this Friday, you unfortunately won't be attending for the following reasons. Sonic doesn't know who you are, nor does he know you exist. A little after the Ghouls Ball your going to stop by in his front door and plead for him to give you hostage, there while you become a maid of his, you will help Fiona search for the ashes"

"Wait but wouldn..."

"Are you questioning me ACORN!?" Scourge scolded as he looked over at Fiona.

"No sir"

"I thought so now I need you to think, I told you Sonic's past and how he became a vampire. If I want you to do this I want you to grasp any little detail and by detail I mean the DICTION of the whole entire story to see if it will lead us to a clue of where the ashes could be"

"What is this AP English..." Sally muttered.

"What was that!?" Scourge yelled.

"Nothing!"

"Think! What could be a little detail that could symbolize a clue"

"Hmmmm what about the Blackshade Master Sonic held in his hand after being bitten?"

Scourge snapped his fingers, "That's it! The Blackshade is the answer!"

"Huh?"

"When Sonic realized that his stupid friend Antonio or whatever his name is escaped. He tried escaping as well but when he realized that the creature was closing in on him he opened the curtain to let the sunlight in and in that process tripped and a vase with a Blackshade inside fell, causing the Blackshade to fall on his hand. He was bitten gravely, he wasn't supposed to be a vampire, he was supposed to be dead, but it was the Blackshade that saved him because of the energy contained inside of it, that's why it took him 50 years to awake and become a vampire cause of the strong bite and the long process it took for the Blackshade to heal him. That Blackshade has more power than we imagine, the question is where does it come from? And how does it link to the material we are looking for"

"So you think the Blackshade is like some sort of key to open the idea of finding the ashes?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm sending you over there. I need you to find out more information about Blackshade and the power they contain. I think its a step up to finding what I'm looking for"

Sally nodded as they heard a knock on the door.

"Master Scourge, Master Pickle is here" Miles called from outside.

"Ughhhh what does that old man want" Scourge groaned as he walked toward the meeting room, Sally trailing behind.

"Ahh Scourge! There you are" Master Pickle said as Scourge walked into the meeting room.

"May I speak to you in private?" he said as he looked over at Sally and Miles.

Scourge turned and waved his hand at them, signaling them to leave the room and shut the door.

"So old man, what did I do this time?" Scourge asked as he laid on the couch.

"*sigh* Nothing Scourge you haven't done anything... yet..."

"Yet?"

"I want to talk to you about the Ghouls Ball tomorrow" Pickle said as he grabbed a cup of blood brought by Scourge's servants and drank it.

"I want to let you know that Sonic and his servants have been working months for this, they have the place spotless, I know because I flew by there on my way over here. I can tell their putting a lot of effort into this and..."

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?" Scourge asked.

"Scourge... just please promise me you won't cause any trouble. I want tomorrow to run smoothly and I don't want any trouble"

"Master Pickle you offend me!" Scourge sarcastically gasped as he put a hand on his chest. "You think I of all people would DARE to sabotage the one event of the year!"

"I'm not saying you would I'm just warning you Scourge. You and Sonic are the youngest vampires in the entire world and young vampires tend to be... how would I say it. Childish, and playful?"

"So your calling me an amateur!?" Scourge stood up and crossed his arms.

"No Scourge listen your going off the topic" Pickle stood up.

"I bet you NEVER gave your precious Sonic the same speech your giving me right now before the balls I hosted"

"That's because Sonic NEVER attended The Ghouls Balls before this one, he wouldn't even have gone to this one if he wasn't the one hosting it"

Scourge scoffed, "Just admit it old man! You like Sonic more than you like me, he's your favorite" Scourge mocked.

"I have no favorites Scourge"

"Then why are you always pinning things on me, I never hear you scolding Sonic for anything"

"I do scold Sonic just like I scold you. You really need to stop this jealousy of yours"

Scourge snapped at that statement, "I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS. OF. SONIC. THE. HEDGEHOG."

Pickle sighed as he walked toward the door,

"I didn't come here to argue, do you give me your word of setting your rivalry behind you for just tomorrow night yes or no?" Pickle asked as Scourge crossed his arms and kept quiet.

"*sigh* I'll take that as a yes" and with that Pickle left the room.

"Don't worry Pickle, I won't cause any mayhem tomorrow night, but time will tell *evil chuckle* time, will tell"

Suddenly Scourge felt the need for some blood and walked towards the window sill and flew out, headed toward Paris.

* * *

"So he has no family?" a police officer asked as they looked at the lifeless body.

"It appears that he doesn't" another PO stated.

"Then I guess we'll have to cremate the body" the fox said as the 2 police officers walked out of the door.

Meanwhile as Scourge flew above the police station, he began getting a strong scent of blood.

"Hmmm that smells exquisite"

He flew down and his blue eyes looked into the police station and he noticed an old man lying down on the prison cell.

"Fresh meat" Scourge said as he walked into the police station.

"Excuse me miss but I couldn't help but notice that man inside that cell, is he dead?"

"Yes, he actually died 2 days ago and we're trying to determine what to do with his body" the fox stated as she looked through some files.

"May I ask how he died?"

"He actually shot himself on the head before we could arrest him, he was a criminal"

"What did he do?" Scourge asked suddenly growing interested in the topic.

"That information is confidential" the fox said as she walked toward the office.

"But your more than welcome to take a peek if your really interested" and with that she left.

It was already dark outside and Scourge smiled evilly, getting a horrifying idea.

He walked toward the cell and looked inside.

"Definitely a dead man, I wonder what he did?"

The fox came back in to tell Scourge that he had to leave now but was shocked to see that Scourge and the dead man... were gone.

* * *

Scourge dropped the lifeless body in an alley and looked over it.

He noticed that most of the blood he had lost had came out of his head.

"Too bad you can't rest in peace"

And with that said Scourge sucked the remaining blood from his new victim in a slurp.

"I'll let you live though, since you were a criminal, you may come in handy" Scourge said as he wiped the blood off his lips.

Suddenly the body shifted and began shaking uncontrollably.

Scourge laughed evilly at the sight, he loved it when his victims began coming to life.

The dead man opened his eyes, revealing a deep shade of red.

His injuries from his head had cured and he slowly sat up.

His eyes were wide as he looked around his surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

"Hello fellow peasant, I am Scourge the Hedgehog, your new master"

The not so dead man looked at Scourge and observed him.

"Are you..."

"A vampire? Yes, yes I am" Scourge said as an evil chuckle escaped his lips.

"So how did I... am I a vampire?" the man asked as he touched his new sharp teeth.

Scourge laughed evilly as he nodded.

"Come with me, let me show you where you will be serving me for the next eternity" Scourge said as he began flying up.

The man followed through although it took him some effort.

And they both headed back to Italy.

* * *

"ATTENTION SERVANTS!" Scourge said as his servants lined up and bowed to him.

"I present to you the new recruit of this kingdom" Scourge said as he motioned toward the man.

"I was told he was a criminal, which by the way I congratulate you for good sir, I don't want any sissies in my kingdom" Scourge said as he laughed evilly.

"But tell us newbie, what crimes did you commit?" Scourge asked again as the man evilly smiled.

"Assault, attempt of kidnapping, rape, domestic violence, and I've killed 2 people in the life that I lived" the man said as the servants sent each other approval looks, except for Sally who frowned at the guy.

"Wow, interesting. See my people, this man is another example of how I don't recruit good for nothing sissies like a certain blue hedgehog we all know. Lone live Master Scourge!" Scourge yelled.

"LONG LIVE MASTER SCOURGE!" the servants repeated as well as the new recruit.

"I think me and you are gonna get along quite well" Scourge said as he put his arm around the man.

"But tell us, what IS your name?" Scourge asked.

"My name is Bob... Bob Archambault..."

* * *

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE END OF BOB THOUGHT WRONG!  
**

 **THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

 **Lol but anyway thanks for the reviews again I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Shadow: But we still need 40 more to get to 100**

 **Me: We can do it I know we can! Lol stay tuned because the next chapter will be what we've all been waiting for! The Ghouls Ball!**

 **Shadow: REVIEW!**


	15. Blackshade: A Black Rose Part 1

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 15: Blackshade: A Black Rose Part 1**

 **Okay so I've kept you waiting long enough cx**

 **Sorry but it literally took me a WHOLE DAY to plan the organization of this chapter :)**

 **But let's begin, I've kept you waiting WAY too long cx**

* * *

 **October 31st, Day of the Ghouls Ball**

"NO, NO, NO AMY YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Fiona yelled from under the ladder.

Things were getting EXTREMELY busy since today was the day of the Ghouls Ball.

And what did that mean?

Bossy Fiona x500.

She had ordered Amy to grab a long ladder and put on the steamers on the ceiling.

But since the room was huge, and Amy was short, she was having a hard time doing so.

"I'm reaching as far as I can Fiona." Amy said as she tried reaching more.

"That's FUTURE Mrs. Fiona the Hedgehog to YOU!"

"But aren't you a fox?" Charmy asked, holding the ladder for Amy.

"I'm a fox yes, but my last name will have to be Master Sonic's when he asks me to be his woman"

Amy rolled her eyes and growled, she didn't know why but she always got a bit grumpy whenever Fiona would flirt with Sonic or talk about Sonic in a flirtatious manner.

Fiona smiled evilly, noticing Amy's annoyed expression.

"Because honestly Charmy dear, I think Master Sonic would much prefer a woman with a high category and an hourglass body than a certain pink rat that whines to get attention and blames it on her stepfather. I bet she enjoyed the adventures he had with her and she's trying to get with Master Sonic now that her stepfather isn't here so she's making herself look like the innocent poor girl" Fiona said as the servants gasped at her words.

Amy stopped trying to put up the streamers and looked down at Fiona, clearly offended by the hurt expression on her face.

"Yup, I said it. Pinky is a SLUT just like Rouge. Are you mad that I revealed your true identity to the whole world PINKY!?"

Amy's eyes began watering, this wasn't true, this wasn't the truth at all. Fiona had misinterpreted everything, oh if only Sticks was here.

"So PINKY! Did you enjoy your nights with your STEPFATHER! How disgustingly shameful."

"BOB HAS **NEVER** TOUCHED ME! EVER! I never let him. I don't know what the HELL you have against me Fiona. But that doesn't matter, because I know for a fact that the reason you pushing us around so much and trying to use our pasts against us is because YOU have the darkest past out of all of us! You know Fiona, I've been thinking. How come your past is more ambiguous than the rest of ours' is? Your probably hiding something dark. So why are you trying to make us feel bad? We didn't choose to go through what happened to us, and I'm darn sure you wouldn't like it if I picked on you for whatever your past is! Honestly Fiona, I'm tired of hearing your crap!"

The servants stared at Amy with a shocked expression and silently cheered for her as Fiona's eyes began watering.

Amy continued, oblivious to the fact that Sonic had entered the room.

"Either you stop acting like this and start collaborating or you best believe that I won't tolerate your crap and get rough with you Fiona and that is a something you WILL regret attempting to face"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Sonic yelled as he walked up towards the girls.

Amy widened her eyes and began walking down the ladder.

Suddenly Fiona ran to Sonic and hugged him.

"Oh master it was terrible! Amy was bullying me about my past just because she got mad at the fact that I asked her to put on the streamers correctly. I was just trying to organize the ball perfectly!"

Sonic looked at Amy angrily causing Amy to gape at her shockingly, unleashing a sudden fire inside of her.

"AW HELLLLLL NO!" Amy yelled causing the servants to gasp at Amy's sudden outburst in front of the master.

"SHE'S FLIPPING THE KNIFE AROUND! THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Sure sounds like it was what was happening Amy, I mean I did hear you yelling at Fiona when I walked in here"

"I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF! FROM HER!" Amy said pointing at Fiona, causing Fiona to hide in Sonic's muzzle.

"Master Sonic I'm scared" Fiona said in a fake tone causing Amy to get angrier.

"Oh COME ON! Even Sticks herself aka the WORST actor in the world can act better than that!"

"Amy, BE. QUIET" Sonic warned causing the servants to stand back.

"Why are you defending her!? You know for a vampire you're pretty dense. I'm sure you haven't even realized the things Fiona has said about them!" Amy said as she motioned toward the servants.

"You know Amy if your so GOOD at defending yourself, ESPECIALLY against a MASTER VAMPIRE of a castle, why didn't you defend yourself against BOB. I'm sure those self defense skills would have come in handy when he tried to rape you!" Sonic yelled but immediately regretted it when he noticed tears rolling down Amy's eyes.

Amy slowly walked up to him and answered, "Sonic. There's a difference between defending yourself from a stranger, and the one you THOUGHT gave birth to you."

The servants gasped and looked over at their master, waiting for him to punish her for calling him by his name.

Sonic said nothing, he just stood there and no words came out of his mouth, even Fiona was mesmerized at his silence.

Amy's look softened and looked at him, "Look I'm sorry but if nobody was going to stand up against Fiona, I'm going to. And if you won't help me against the oppression that's going on in YOUR castle. Then I'm sorry that despite your amazing vision you can't see the obvious"

Amy turned and walked away, receiving another gasp from the servants.

NOBODY walks out on the master unless he orders to do so.

Fiona, who had let go of Sonic awhile ago, couldn't help but to be surprised at Amy's actions.

Sonic said nothing and simply let her go.

He then looked over at his servants and calmly stated, "Continue working" and with that he retreated from the location in the opposite direction Amy had gone to.

When Sonic was out of sight Tails announced, "Let them both cool off, I recommend not speaking to Amy for awhile"

The servants nodded as Tails went over to follow Sonic, as the servants, including Fiona, quietly continued working, trying to process what had occurred.

* * *

Tails knocked onto Sonic's door and since he heard no response he walked in and noticed Sonic standing on the balcony.

"Hey buddy how you doing?" Tails asked when he approached Sonic, noticing that Sonic was watching something.

Tails looked down and noticed Amy in the garden.

Tears were falling down her eyes as she fed the Blackshade their blood and caressed their petals.

"Sonic if your going to punish her I recommend doing it after the ball, let's not let this scene get worse and ruin the night"

"Punish her?" Sonic said as he looked over at Tails.

Tails was surprised at the fact that Sonic wasn't wearing his typical indifferent, angry face, he looked quite puzzled, calm, and in peace. An emotion Tails has never seen upon Sonic.

"Well aren't you mad at her? She talked back to you and she called you by your first name."

"You call me by my first name don't you?" Sonic asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but that's different cause we're pals and it doesn't bother you"

Sonic looked back down at Amy.

"You know what's weird Tails?"

"What?"

Sonic looked at Tails again, "It oddly doesn't bother me when she calls me by my first name either, in fact, it actually soothed me rather than aggravate me"

"Okay now your just confusing me, I thought you were all about respect" Tails asked.

"I am but I don't know Tails. It's just when she called me Sonic I didn't feel like I was a vampire, I felt like if I was one of her. I got this sense of positive nostalgia... I didn't feel like an abnormal creature. And that's something I haven't felt since THAT day... I felt..."

"Accepted?" Tails asked.

"Yeah... accepted." Sonic responded as he looked in a distance and glanced at the town of Saint Veran a couple miles away from his location.

Imagining a little coyote and a little hedgehog running through the streets.

"Tails, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to respond with 100% sincerity and confidence"

"Sure what is it?"

"Does Fiona really treat you all like your her slaves? Or was Amy lying to me?" Sonic looked into Tails' eyes and noticed him widen them.

"Um... well..."

"Please Tails speak with confidence, I promise I won't tell neither Amy or Fiona that you confirmed the truth"

Tails fidgeted with his fingers and looked to the floor,

"Um... well.. the truth is that... Amy was telling the truth Sonic, Fiona treats us oppressively"

"I knew it."

"What?" Tails said as he looked up at Sonic.

"I suspected it a long time ago, even before Amy arrived here."

"Then... why didn't you say anything!?" Tails asked, Sonic still having his calm expression on his face.

"Because nobody came to tell me to confirm what was going on, yeah I had my suspects but I didn't want to falsely accuse Fiona, especially since nobody was complaining, even you, my right hand man didn't come to file your complaint about her." Sonic responded as Tails sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"We thought you were going to believe her, she's very manipulative, you saw how things got down with Amy" Tails responded, this time Sonic being the one to nervously fidget in his location.

"I find it amazing that it just took one person" Tails said, "ONE person to stand up against Fiona for you to finally find out the truth. Amy really is an amazing individual"

Sonic frowned and looked down at her.

"She must think I'm a real jerk" Sonic said.

"Make it up to her then" Tails responded.

"How?"

"The ball is in a couple of hours isn't it? Make it up to her there" Tails responded.

"OH CRAP THAT REMINDS ME! I need to start getting ready!" Sonic said as he pushed Tails out of his room.

"Wait Sonic so are you gonna take my advice?" Tails asked but was interrupted by hearing the door close in his face.

"RUDE!" Tails sarcastically yelled as he then smiled and headed for the ballroom.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later in Silver's Room**

The chores had been completed and the boys were all getting ready.

"Did you guys see the guts the new girl has?" Jet asked as the guys agreed.

"True chizz! I would pee in my pants if I ever told the master something like that!" Storm responded.

"I don't know you guys, I sense something positive evolving from Amy's stunt" Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked trying to pick a tuxedo for the ball.

"Ever since Amy arrived at this castle haven't you guys noticed a change in the master's persona?" Tails responded.

"Actually now that I think about it I have, ever since Amy arrived Sonic has been more calm, considerate, and surprisingly more delightful in terms of happiness" Silver responded.

"I actually have noticed that too, he hasn't had an outbreak about his past ever since that incident in Master Scourge's castle" Espio acknowledged, trying to fix Vector's tie.

"I bet Master Sonic is in love" Vector joked but stopped laughing when he realized the boys processing his words.

"You think it could be true Tails, could it be that Sonic may have finally found love?" Silver asked Tails.

"I don't know Silver we shouldn't jump into conclusions just yet... time will tell...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Blaze's Room**

"C'mon Amy lighten up" Blaze said as she tried to get Amy into her dress.

"No, I'm not going"

"Look Amy sometimes Master Sonic says things he doesn't mean, you have to forgive the guy, he's going through a lot of stress trying to organize this event"

"I don't care, he just proved to me that he really is the jerk I thought he was when I first met him."

"Amy I'm sure the master is taking your words into consideration, why else would he keep quiet after you said what you said" Rouge said.

"Yeah, you totally rocked it standing up for us. I would've never had the guts to do that! You totally rock Amy" Mina said giving her a thumbs up.

"All the same. I'm still awaiting his punishment."

"Ignore all that now and let's have a fun night, it'll get your mind off things. And I just want to say how appreciative we are for you to stand up for us" Blaze said receiving an approving nod from Cream.

"Please Amy, let us dress you pretty for the party" Cream asked with crystal eyes, causing Amy to give in.

"Oh alright I'll go"

"Yay!" the four girls screamed as Rouge grabbed Amy and sat her on the desk, in front of the big mirror.

"You just hold on girly, we'll take it from here" Rouge said as she held up make up, Blaze held up the curlers, Mina held up the jewelry, and Cream held up the dress.

 **3 Hours Later**

"Oh. My. Chaos. Amy you look SO BEAUTIFUL!" the girls gaped at Amy and admired her finishing touches.

Rouge wore a black gown that had no straps on and curled her hair in a side pony tail with heavy makeup.

Blaze wore a light purple gown with one strap on and put her hair up in a bun with two strands of hair falling to the sides of her face with light purple make up.

Mina wore a dark purple gown that had both straps on and left her hair straight with heavy purple makeup.

Cream wore an innocent orange gown and a bow on the back of her head.

Amy wore a red gown with roses as the design on the bottom part of her dress, the top was straight and it fit her curves perfectly.

Her hair was curled and it flowed down her back, she wore a fake red rose on the side of her left ear.

She wore mascara, and light pink eye shadow that made her jade eyes stand out.

She wore a bit of blush and red lipstick on her lips.

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE MASTER'S FACE WHEN HE SEES YOU!?" Rouge said as Amy lightly blushed.

"Why would it be much of an excitement?" Amy nervously asked causing Rouge to roll her eyes.

"I still can't believe you can't admit it."

"Admit what?" Amy asked but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey guys the guests are here as well as the musicians, Master Sonic says to come down" Charmy said from outside the door.

"We'll be right there Charmy" Rouge responded as the girls squealed.

"Omc I'm so excited, time to go down Amy!"

"I'm a little nervous"

"Nervous? About what?" Mina asked.

"I mean I am going to be the only mortal surrounded by vampires y'know, especially mortal hunters."

"You'll be fine, remember that Tails' anecdote is still in effect, stop worrying and lat's go partayyy" Rouge said as she got Amy's hand and dragged her downstairs.

* * *

"Where is she Tails?" Sonic said as he paced back and forth.

"Relax Sonic, Charmy already ordered them to come down"

"What if she decides not to come down"

Tails was about to respond but was interrupted by Master Pickle.

"Sonic I commend you! This ball is fantastically organized, very fancy and exquisite. Congratulations! You've made me proud"

"Wow thanks Master Pickle, that means a lot coming from you"

"And the cucumber sandwiches are perfect! Who made them?" Pickle asked.

"Um, one of our maids named Amy Rose did sir" Tails responded.

"Ah she must be the new recruit I heard about, I was becoming worried for you Sonic. That never biting a mortal again thing was worrying me."

"Well, you know me" Sonic said nervously.

"Yes, yes, and when will I meet this Amy? I've heard a lot about her"

"She's currently on her way down sir" Tails responded.

"Ah then I will speak to her later, I congratulate you again Sonic" Pickle said and after Sonic gave his thanks he retreated to speak to Master Big.

Suddenly Sonic heard someone clapping from behind.

"BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO Sonic the Hedgehog actually coordinated a DECENT event!"

Sonic groaned as he turned to look a Scourge.

"Not today Scourge" Sonic responded.

"What? All I was doing was congratulating you" Scourge said acting offended.

"But if you really wanna be like that I mean I guess"

"Good evening Master Scourge" Tails told Scourge.

"See, someone here has manners. How are you Tails?" Scourge asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Meh, I'm so so a little stressed because of the new recruit a couple days ago"

"You recruited ANOTHER vampire?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, he's coincidentally from France. Too bad I couldn't bring him though. He's a pretty interesting guy" Scourge said with a shrug.

Sonic was about to continue but was interrupted as the crowd was mesmerized by a certain sight.

Sonic slowly turned to see what the crowd was looking at and widened his eyes at the sight.

Amy walked down the steps slowly with a soft smile and Sonic began opening his mouth.

Tails looked over at him, smiled, and closed his jaw before Scourge saw him.

"Woah Sonic you chose yourself a hot tamale" Scourge said as he whistled at Amy.

Sonic ignored him as he eyed Amy, noticing how several vampires began introducing themselves to her.

Amy turned and made eye contact with Sonic and her heart skipped at how handsome he looked.

He had a tux that clearly showed his muscular qualities, his quills were properly combed, and figured his face well.

Amy was interrupted as someone called her name.

"You must be Amy?" the elderly man said as he kissed her hand.

"Yes I am" Amy smiled.

"I'm Master Pickle, I'm like Sonic's second father I guess you could say"

"Really?" Amy asked suddenly interested.

"Yes, I'm the one who educated Sonic into being the civilized vampire he is now and may I say that he by far, despite having a small group, has the best group of servants a vampire could ask for"

"Wow that's very flattering thank you" Amy smiled.

"No, no THANK YOU for these scrumptious cucumber sandwiches you made, they are absolutely perfect! Tails told me you made them"

"I did, it was my mom's recipe"

Suddenly Master Pickle frowned, "It's a shame that this caused you to separate from her"

"Actually sir my mother died when I was a little girl and so did my father, so it didn't make much of a difference"

"Then who took care of you?"

"The most abusive stepfather I could ever have, I certainly don't miss him. But I do miss 2 friends I left behind at home I just hope they don't worry too much" Amy said receiving a soft smile by Pickle.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but let me just tell you that your very lucky to have Sonic as a master, he's not like other vampires"

"What do you mean?"

"Recently Sonic made a vow to NEVER bite a mortal ever again due to the fact that he finds that aggressive and unnecessary. Sonic finds different ways to get blood like animal hunting and things of that sort. Sometimes I even wonder if he really is a vampire, he tends to act like a mortal sometimes. But I honestly have nothing against that since he has a big heart, he tends to put others before himself first."

"Wow that's so sweet I didn't know that about him" Amy sincerely said.

"It really is, well I must leave you I want to speak to the musicians for awhile, it was a pleasure to meet you Amy"

"It was an honor meeting you sir" Amy responded as Master Pickle retreated.

"Did you just speak to Master Pickle?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah why?"

"OMC that's so cool! Master Pickle is the oldest vampire in the whole entire world, he's also in charge of keeping all he other vampires in order!"

"I'm literally finding out so many new things right now" Amy said as she put her hands on her head.

"C'mon let's go eat!" Mina said as she dragged the girls toward a table unaware of a certain fox watching them.

"She probably thinks she's SO smart, we'll see about that. We have a whole night ahead of us Amy Rose, a WHOLE night ahead."

* * *

 **Yeah yeah yeah I'm ending it here cx**

 **I was originally gonna do a whole chapter on just the ball but I was like nahh that's too long cx**

 **So I cut it into parts!**

 **Shadow: We want to thank all the reviewers so far, your opinions matter**

 **Me: Yup! We just need 28 more for 100 0-0**

 **Shadow: WE CAN DO IT! REVIEW!**

 **Me: Yeah! Stay tuned!**


	16. Blackshade: A Black Rose Part 2

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 16:** **Blackshade: A Black Rose Part 2**

 **Yoooo I'm back!**

 **Shadow: Ugh**

 **Anyway let's begin because I don't wanna keep y'all waitin' but before I do that I just wanna say that the songs I mention here are actual orchestra songs that the musicians play. The song Blackshade that I will write here is MY song, I wrote it by myself, and don't ask for a cover cause I can't sing and I don't have a tune for it just the lyrics but if you want to come up with the instrumental for me be my guest but make sure you notify me cx**

 **Shadow: Never take things that aren't yours kids, life lesson there**

 **Me: True, but let's begin!**

* * *

The musicians roared through the ball as they played "The Second Waltz" by Dmitri Shostakovich. **(A/N: I recommend listening to the songs that I'm listing while reading cx)**

"Wow where did Master Sonic find such great musicians?" Amy asked.

"From England, they're Master Snively's servants, they play beautifully don't they?" Cream asked.

"Yeah they do!" Amy exclaimed, admiring the orchestra music being played.

"And the food is fantastic, you did a great job with the cucumber sandwiches Amy!" Rouge said as Amy smiled and thanked her.

"Where did you learn to make such great food Amy?" Blaze asked.

"My mother did, I would always cook with her for stupid Bob"

"That stepfather of yours is nothing but a coward!" Mina exclaimed receiving agreeable nods from the girls.

"Yeah I know"

"Hey have you guys tried the steak Wave made, it's awesome!" Rouge said as she ate a piece.

Amy looked at Rouge's plate and heard those words ring in her mind.

 _"THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!?" Bob yelled as he glared at Angela._

 _"Steak" she quietly muttered, she knew what was coming._

 _"Steak? I ain't in the mood for steak! Damn it Angela can't you do anything right!"_

"Amy... AMY!?" Blaze yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of Amy's face.

"Huh? What?" Amy said snapping back to reality.

"Is something wrong?" Cream asked.

"No, nothing heh just trying to take this beautiful event in" Amy responded.

"It really is beautiful!" Cream responded.

Meanwhile the girls chatted away and ate, Fiona got herself two cups of vodka and headed over to Scourge.

"How are you Master Scourge?" Fiona asked as she gave him a cup.

Scourge received the cup with a smirk and took a sip.

"Oh French people, always having the fanciest beverages" Scourge took another sip.

"Oh those Italians, always having the best pizza and pasta" Fiona giggled as she drank hers as well.

"True chizz Fiona, and don't you forget it" Scourge winked at her as they both giggled.

"By the way, you look dashing tonight" Scourge said as he looked at her outfit.

Fiona had a gown that revealed her cleavage a lot and she had her hair curled up in a bun.

"Why thank you sir as do you" she said.

"You didn't happen to dress like that for your precious Sonic now did you?" the green hedgehog teased.

"As a matter of fact I did, how did you know?" she winked as they both began laughing again.

"I'm glad you approached me, I need to talk to you about... business" Scourge said, his tone becoming more serious.

"Okay but not here, it's too risky" Fiona responded as they both retreated to the courtyard.

"Hey Tails have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked receiving a shrug from Amy.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since Master Pickle approached her awhile ago"

"Okay thanks" Sonic said as he looked around the ballroom, trying to pass by the waltzers and dancers.

"So what country does Master Pickle reign?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her fruit punch.

Since everyone knew Amy wasn't going to drink blood for crap, they decided to make fruit punch just for her so she wouldn't be thirsty, and so that it would look like she was drinking blood.

"He is the Vampire of America, the United States of America" Blaze responded.

"America!? Omc I've always wanted to go there!" Amy responded.

"Me too" Cream said as she picked on her food.

Suddenly the musicians began playing "The Sleeping Beauty Waltz" by Tchaikovsky.

"OH MY GOSH EVERYBODY SHUT UP THIS IS MY JAM! I LOVE TCHAIKOVSKY!" Rouge fangirled as she swayed her head to the tune, Mina soon following suit.

Amy giggled as she remembered the day she ran into Sonic and he compared Tchaikovsky with Michael Jackson.

She smiled at the memory and suddenly began wondering where Sonic was.

Suddenly Sonic walked up to the table and said, "Hello how are you ladies doing?"

Sonic had frightened Amy due to the fact that she had been thinking about him right when he had approached the table.

With a blush she looked down and began picking at her dress.

"We're fine Master Sonic, we're having a great time." Blaze responded receiving nods from Cream, Mina, and Rouge.

Sonic looked over at Amy and he frowned, remembering their fight from this morning.

"Amy..." he said as he lifted her chin. "You... alright?" he asked her.

Realizing how close their faces were Amy looked down again and nodded.

Sonic frowned as he stated, "Well I hope you all have a great time" and with that he took one more glance at Amy and walked away.

Coincidentally, "Love Story" by Richard Clayderman had begun playing once he had retreated.

Amy looked at the girls and noticed them crossing their arms while shaking their heads at her.

"What?" Amy asked but the girls only sighed and continued conversing on a different topic.

Amy picked at her food and said nothing, what was it about Sonic that made her so queasy.

 _Well... he does have those beautiful eyes... and that handsome smile... and..._

Amy mentally smacked herself.

 _No. I can't be getting thoughts about Sonic like that! He's a jerk remember Amy!?_

While Amy had a mental battle with herself, she had no idea that Sonic was going through the same thing.

He looked at her from a distance and thought.

 _Why do I care? I shouldn't care that she's mad at me._

 _But why does it bother me so much!?_

 _I need to make it up to her some sort of way..._

 _But how..._

Suddenly Sonic looked over at the musicians and got an idea.

"Hey Tikal I need your help with something" Sonic said as Tikal was grabbing some blood.

"Yes master, anything for you what is it?"

"Remember that song I've been writing and you've been helping me compose?"

"Blackshade? Yeah I remember"

"I want to sing it tonight."

"But Master Sonic, you need a girl to help you sing it. I can't sing and I'm the only girl who's memorized it. You know vampire's memories aren't very active. It would take a mortal to memorize the piece for just tonight"

"Exactly Tikal" Sonic said with a smile, suddenly Tikal caught his drift and smiled.

"Ahhh I see now" Tikal said.

* * *

"You're what!?" Fiona asked Scourge as they walked through the courtyard.

"I'm sending one of my servants here to help you find what I am looking for"

"What the hell Scourge!? I was doing perfectly fine on my own!" Fiona scowled.

Scourge got her cheeks and squeezed them.

"Oh really? I haven't seen any progress at all to be completely honest with you" Scourge said as he abruptly let go.

Fiona rubbed her right cheek and rolled her eyes.

"When will she be arriving?" she asked.

"Right after this event. Trust me, Sonic won't know what hit him"

"I hope you know what your doing!" Fiona yelled as she noticed Scourge walking back to the castle.

"Oh trust me Fiona... I do."

* * *

Amy felt over crowded in thoughts, she needed to distract herself.

"May I have this dance?" a mysterious voice asked as she turned and noticed Scourge standing before her.

She looked at her friends as they shrugged at her.

Amy needed a distraction, so she nodded and took his hand.

Eugen Doga's "Grammofon" played as Scourge and Amy began waltzing.

"So, how do you like your new life so far?" Scourge asked.

"It's alright I guess" Amy responded.

"You guess? What did Sonic do this time?" Scourge asked as he twirled her and grabbed her waist again.

"How did you know it was Sonic?" she asked.

"Psh of course it was going to be Sonic. Who else other than Mr. Grumpster himself" Scourge chuckled as Amy giggled.

She didn't know why everyone would say horrible things about Scourge, he was a good guy with a great sense of humor.

"Is that Amy over there?" Tikal asked Sonic as he turned and widened his eyes at the sight of Scourge dancing with Amy.

"What the hell is he doing with my girl?" Sonic muttered.

"Your girl?" Tikal asked.

Sonic, realizing what he had said, blushed and stated, "I meant it as my servant. Like what's he doing with my servant.. heh" Sonic rubbed the back of his head a scrunched his eyebrows and the sight of them dancing... and laughing.

Sonic growled, why did it bug him so much..

Fiona too had noticed what was going on and clenched her fists, first Sonic now Scourge.

How she HATED that girl!

"You know you don't have to live like this right" Scourge stated as Amy looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You can come live in Italy with me, your more than welcome to come if Sonic is being to rough. I'm sure you'd have a much better life living in my kingdom than Mr. Grumpster over there"

Amy looked down and took in what Scourge had said.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, just whenever you feel fed up with Sonic. Give me a call" Scourge winked and Amy smiled.

"I'll take your words into consideration" Amy responded as the song ended.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you Amy Rose" Scourge said as he kissed her hand and departed unknown that Sonic had flinched at that movement and Fiona had growled and walked towards the other side of the ballroom to go flirt with some other servants.

Amy said her goodbye and felt someone touch her shoulder.

She turned and noticed Sonic standing in front of her with a concerned face.

Sonic neared her ear and whispered, "I recommend you don't go near that guy"

Amy confusingly looked at him and Sonic responded, "Please Amy listen to me, that guy is NOT good news."

"He seemed nice to me" Amy said.

"That's what he wants you to think of him, what exactly did he say to you?"

"He asked me to go live at his castle with him and to give him an answer once I've made a decision"

At that statement Sonic's face had paled.

"Amy, Scourge is a mortal hunter. I can already imagine the things he wants to do to you right now, imagine what he'd do if he found out... your secret" Sonic had whispered the last two words as Amy bit her lip.

"Look I'm just trying to protect you Amy" Sonic responded as he lifted her chin and looked at her in her eyes.

Amy simply nodded as Sonic frowned and retreated.

Tikal was speaking to the girls about her and Sonic's plan and they all seemed to oblige and agree that it was a good plan.

When Amy had approached their table, the girls began their charade.

"Oh how will I ever be able to memorize this!?" Mina cried as she banged her head on her table.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

Mina promised Master Sonic that she'd sing his new song with him tonight but she forgot to memorize it and vampire's take forever to memorize songs.

"Master Sonic can sing!?" Amy asked.

"Yup, he has an amazing voice, and so does Mina. But she can't memorize the song" Cream said.

"If only there could be someone who can memorize things fast and can sing this for me..."

Amy looked at Fiona and smiled, "Well I can sing it for you"

"Really?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah how hard could it be, if it's a duet there shouldn't be too many lyrics to memorize" Amy said as she looked at the sheet.

"I think I can memorize this"

"OMC AMY YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" Mina yelled.

"I learned to sing a while back in my high school choir, I think I can do this" Amy said as she read over the lyrics.

Tikal smiled and sent Sonic a thumbs up, receiving another thumbs up in return.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Ladies and gentleman! Master Sonic thanks you all for attending our annual Ghouls Ball! And we hope you are all enjoying yourselves, but it is time to show you all a little surprise he had set up for you!" Tails announced.

The vampires interestingly glanced at the stage as Sonic came up and announced.

"This is a song that me and my dear servant Tikal have been writing and composing and helping me sing it today is none other than Amy Rose!"

Amy came up and shyly waved at the people.

"The song we will be singing is called **Blackshade** we hope you enjoy!"

Suddenly the music began playing and Sonic and Amy both got their microphones and Sonic sent Amy a reassuring smile as Amy took a deep breath.

 _ **Amy:** _

_Blackshade_

 _The term that defines our story_

 _When sadness and pain.._

 _Becomes cured with your touch_

 _Blackshade..._

Sonic widened his eyes as Amy's angelic voice rang through the ballroom, several vampires cheering her on.

 ** _Sonic:_**

 _Blackshade..._

 _When the past becomes history with your smile..._

 _When the cold nights of nostalgia_

 _Erase with a look of your eyes_

 _Blackshade..._

Amy's heart skipped at the sound of his voice, boy does he sound great.

 _ **Amy:**_

 _Blackshade_

 _When you stop looking in the eyes of the past_

 ** _Sonic:_**

 _When I feel protected under your arms_

 ** _Both:_**

 _AND OUR PAST BECOMES NOTHING WITH YOUR PROTECTION_

 _PROTECTION..._

 _Blackshade.. Blackshade..._

 _A black rose with power_

 _Signifying our love_

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 ** _Amy:_**

 _Waiting for you peacefully_

 ** _Sonic:_**

 _Let me help you get cured_

 ** _Both:_**

 _Blackshade... Blackshade.._

 _The term that defines our story..._

As the instrumental bursted through the room, Amy's friends came to be back up dancers.

Amy and her friends had fans and waved it in front of their faces through the sound of the beat.

Then Amy stood up and began their second verse.

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _Blackshade..._

 _When you feel like your soul is not calm_

 ** _Amy:_**

 _When you feel like your dreams are hunting you_

 _Blackshade..._

 ** _Sonic:_**

 _Blackshade..._

 _When you stop looking in the eyes of the past_

 ** _Amy:_**

 _When I feel protected under your arms_

 ** _Both:_**

 _AND OUR PAST BECOMES NOTHING WITH YOUR PROTECTION_

 _Protection..._

 _Blackshade... Blackshade..._

 _A black rose with power_

 _Signifying our love_

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 ** _Sonic:_**

 _Waiting for me peacefully_

 ** _Amy:_**

 _Let me help you get cured_

 ** _Both:_**

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 _The term that defines our love_

When the song was reaching its peak and Amy had noticed how much the song related to her and Sonic she began singing loudly.

 _ **Amy:**_

 _Woahhhhhhhhhh, yeah!_

 ** _Both:_**

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 _A black rose with power_

 _Signifying our love_

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 _The term that defines our story..._

As the song ended the crowd began cheering and whistling as Sonic waved and thanked the crowd.

"OMC Amy you did great! Both of you were awesome up there" Mina said as Sonic and Amy simultaneously thanked them.

"Fantastic Sonic! Perfect surprise I loved it" Master Pickle said as he walked by receiving and thanks from both of them.

"Phew that was great Amy" Sonic said as Amy said the same.

"So Amy? Since we're so energized right now. May I have this dance?" Sonic asked as he took out his hand.

Amy's friends pushed her over to him.

"Of course" Amy said as she took his hand, blushing during the process.

"Spring Waltz" by Richard Clayderman began playing as Sonic slowly walked Amy to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Fiona and Scourge were waltzing and noticed Sonic and Amy begin dancing.

"Ugh I hate her so much!" Fiona muttered as Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and dance." he said as they continued.

Sonic and Amy said nothing as they just stared at each other in their eyes.

Sonic twirled her a couple of times when the song would rise and they both felt like they were on cloud 9.

"I forgot to say how beautiful you look Amy" Sonic said, receiving a tint blush from Amy.

"T-thank you, you look very handsome yourself Master Sonic" Amy smiled as Sonic did so as well.

 _That smile again..._

Suddenly Amy looked into Sonic's eyes and saw something she had never seen before.

His eyes were shining, they weren't the dull color she had seen when she first met him.

His emerald eyes were shining with... a bright color filled with adventure and happiness...

" _Sonic was an amazing person, very free spirited, he had an amazing personality, he was daring. Some of my most funnest moments happened because of him. His eyes, those emerald green eyes, always shining with happiness. I remember it clearly, he loved life..."_

As the song ended, Amy's smile and expression became into a puzzled one.

Suddenly Amy thought about Antoine, and the things he had told her about his little hedgehog friend Sonic.

It was such a coincidence that the Sonic that was in front of her fit the description of the Sonic Antoine described very well.

Amy's thoughts were shook as she heard Sonic speak, "Amy, may I speak to you outside?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded.

Amy nodded as they both headed outside, Scourge soon following after them.

* * *

Sonic and Amy walked through the Blackshade garden and took a few seconds to look at the Blackshade.

Suddenly Sonic spoke,

"Amy I want to apologize for this morning, I was being an inconsiderate jerk, I should have listened to both sides of the story before taking sides"

Amy looked over at Sonic and noticed him sincerely looking at her.

"Forgiven" Amy smiled as Sonic let out a breath of relief.

"Amy... can I tell you something?" Sonic said as he clenched his fists.

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise never to tell anyone?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded, a puzzled look upon her face.

Sonic sighed and looked at the Blackshade.

"I'm going to tell you what I've never told anyone else, I'm going to tell you how I became a vampire..."

Amy's eyes widened as she listened intently.

"I was so little..." Sonic's eyes began to water.

"I'm not happy to be a vampire Amy... I never was...

It happened back in 1876... 110 years ago...

I was playing an innocent game of races with my childhood friend

Back in those days I lived a life full of adventure, I was a hero, I loved taking risks and being daring...

Too bad I was going to regret it...

I saw that dark forest right over there"

Sonic pointed at the dark forest a mile away from the castle.

"We were in those hills right over there" Sonic directed toward the hills and Amy looked towards where he was pointing, listening with interest at his words.

"I walked inside the dark forest, oblivious to what would happen if I kept going"

He leaned on the wall and tried stopping the tears.

"He told me to stop... he told me to not continue...

But did I listen?

No. I didn't."

He looked at Amy and noticed her sadly looking at him.

"I saw this castle, back in those days it was deserted..."

Amy looked up at the castle and shivered, if the castle looked creepy WITH individuals inside, she could imagine how intimidating it must've looked deserted.

"Then what happened?" Amy asked.

"I walked inside." Sonic said.

"Once again my friend tried stopping me, he literally begged for us to leave

But my curiosity got the better of me.

You know THE bedroom Blaze told you that I forbid entering?"

Amy nodded suddenly curious to why Sonic didn't want anyone entering the mysterious room.

"That was the bedroom where I found HIM Amy, the vampire that did THIS to me!" Sonic pointed at himself.

Amy gasped and Sonic looked at himself with his teeth clenched in disgust.

"That day that room had a coffin...

In the middle of the room...

I walked over to it and... and I opened it...

That was the biggest mistake I had ever committed in that short life span

I looked at my friend with horror and told him to run

We both ran with that vampire following us from behind.

Since my friend wasn't the best runner around

I let him go ahead.

And he escaped...

When I tried doing the same thing

The vampire was gaining up on me

And I needed a method to get rid of him

So then that's when I saw the Blackshade in a vase.

There was a curtain and I figured that if I opened it and let the sunlight in, the vampire would disintegrate.

So I did just that but I tripped and the Blackshade tipped over and landed on my hand when I fell.

I managed to open the curtain though but what I didn't know was that it would have to take a while for the vampire to start disintegrating.

So it was enough time for him to bite me...

But the Blackshade saved me...

The power it contained inside helped me survive the bite.

If it wasn't for this rose, I would have died...

I don't know what the power is yet but I know they're powerful, that's why I feed them blood."

Amy listened in sadness.

"Thank goodness that vampire was old, or else he wouldn't have disintegrated..." Sonic murmured.

"But I could've avoided it Amy..." he looked at Amy and tears were falling down his eyes in full force.

"If only I would've listened to him..." Sonic kneeled down and broke down crying.

Amy kneeled down and said,

"Sonic I'm so sorry, I never knew. And it wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself, be happy that you grew up to be a vampire with the kindest heart I've ever read a vampire having. I admire you Sonic for your decisions. Everything happens for a reason, you were given this position for a reason. You've done great things despite being a vampire Sonic, your still that adventurous hero you said you were in my eyes"

Sonic looked up at Amy and asked "You really think so?"

"I know so!" Amy exclaimed. "Your a hero Sonic, you always have been and you always will be! Just because you look different from the outside doesn't mean your different from the inside. Never change Sonic" she smiled at him and he looked into her eyes.

Her smile faded as she looked into his eyes.

They stared at eachother as Sonic grabbed her chin and began getting closer to her, his eyes half open.

Amy's eyes began closing as she neared him as well.

Their lips were 1 inch away from each other...

"SONIC!"

Sonic and Amy quickly departed as they turned to see Scourge.

"Master Pickle is asking where you are" Scourge lied as Amy had a deep red blush on her face.

"I'll be right there" Sonic responded as he looked at Amy.

"Shall we go?" he asked her receiving a nod from Amy.

 _Interrupted again..._

They both thought.

* * *

 **Phew I am tired!**

 **Shadow: This was long**

 **Me: But worth it!**

 **Thanks for the reviews again guys I appreciate it, I hope you all like how the Ghouls Ball went down cx**

 **Shadow: Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

 **Me: Yasss**


	17. Getting Involved in the Plan

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 17: Getting Involved in the Plan**

 **OMG we almost hit that 100!**

 **Let's get started though cx**

* * *

"Damn what a night!" Scourge exclaimed as he sat down on his chair.

"So what's the point in that party you went to last night anyway?" Bob asked sitting on Scourge's chair by his desk.

Bob has quickly become one of Scourge's favorite servants, like Tails, he was his assistant.

While Sally was his confidant.

Sally rolled her eyes at his question and just doodled on her notepad.

"It's just a celebration held every year to celebrate another successful year of being vampires" Scourge said as he passed Bob a beer, which he gladly took.

"Why didn't you go?" Bob asked Sally as he roughly patted her on the back, causing her to fall forward a little bit.

Sally did NOT like Bob, he was extremely cocky.

How could someone be so happy for committing murder!?

"Why don't you ask Scourge?" Sally clenched her teeth, resisting the urge to throw him out the window.

Bob looked over at Scourge and Scourge smiled evilly.

"Bob, let me tell you something about my dear friend Sonic the Hedgehog"

* * *

Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room, soon realizing that there was a blue figure standing up upon her.

"Master Sonic!" Amy stood up as she jumped and widened her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey Amy" Sonic chuckled as Amy smiled, she loved hearing his laugh.

Sonic's personality has changed drastically lately, he seemed more calm and carefree now, not to mention how his eyes had filled with shine.

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Amy asked sweetly.

"The real question here is why haven't you gotten up?" Sonic said as he pointed at the clock.

Amy looked over at the clock and realized it was already 11 am, she was 2 hours late.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" Amy quickly stood up, kicked off the covers and went towards her closet.

Sonic smiled as he leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and watched how Amy freaked out and looked for her maid suit.

"Amy.." Sonic said.

"Oh my chaos I can't believe I didn't set my alarm!"

"Amy.."

"I promise I'll do extra chores to make it up to you oh dear how embarrassing"

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as Amy turned to look at him.

"I'm totally joking, I changed your clock 2 hours ahead" Sonic began chuckling as Amy pouted at him, grabbed a pillow and lightly threw it at him.

"You scared me!" Amy whined.

"Aw come on Amy, admit it, it was kinda funny" Sonic laughed as Amy began laughing with him.

"Okay it kinda was" she laughed as she realized the mess she made in her closet.

When Sonic stopped laughing his smile faded and he sat on the foot of her bed, he patted the spot next to him to motion for her to sit.

When Amy had done so he sighed,

"Now the real reason why I came here, I forgot to tell you that before the Ghouls Ball... I went to Paris"

Amy looked up at him and realized he was looking right at her.

"I... ran into your friend Sticks"

"Sticks... oh my gosh is she okay? How is she doing!? I have so many questions!" Amy said as Sonic softly smiled.

"She's fine, but very emotionally broken down. She was crying when I saw her, and she was looking at a MISSING poster with your picture on it..."

Amy looked down and imagined how she would've looked.

"But I talked to her... and I reassured that you were okay. That you were alive. And she thankfully believed me"

Amy looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Once again Amy I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to be this way but..."

Sonic was interrupted when he felt something warm on his cheek.

With a quick peck Amy departed and noticed Sonic's cheeks get pink.

"Thank you Sonic, for caring..." Amy smiled as Sonic turned, noticing that her cheeks were a bright pink as well.

Sonic smiled at her and rose up, "Well everyone is about to get up, I'll leave you alone to get changed" he said as he walked toward the door.

"Wait! Master Sonic..." Amy said as Sonic turned.

Amy suddenly felt a loss for words, she had no idea why she had called him.

"N-nevermind.." Amy responded, Sonic giving her one last smile and retreated.

Amy sighed and put a hand on her heart.

"What is this feeling? Why am I feeling it..."

* * *

"Fiona I need to talk to you" Sonic said as he walked up to Fiona, who was beginning to order the maids to start cleaning up the ballroom.

"Of course Master Sonic, anything for you"

"Not here though." Sonic roughly said, his indifferent look once again appearing on his face.

"Okay?" Fiona said as Sonic escorted her to the meeting room.

"What do you need to talk about Master?"

"Why the hell are you mistreating the servants?!" Sonic yelled, Fiona taken aback by his tone.

"Mistreating the servants? Master Sonic I have never.."

"DON'T LIE! I know everything." Sonic yelled as he got near her.

"Amy did this huh? She's hypnotized everyone in the whole castle and now you too Master Sonic?"

"It wasn't just Amy Fiona, EVERYBODY has confirmed it to me!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY HATE TAKING ORDERS! I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP THE CASTLE IN ORDER" Fiona cried.

"Keeping the castle in order is my job Fiona! If somebody doesn't want to follow orders that's for me to handle, not you." Sonic replied, causing Fiona to keep quiet.

"If I hear one more complaint Fiona. ONE MORE COMPLAINT! I'm demoting you from your position."

Fiona widened her eyes and cried, "NO! Anything but that please!"

"Then treat others with respect just like they have to treat you with respect! You may now leave"

Fiona silently growled and stomped out the door leaving Sonic to shake his head and sigh.

* * *

Amy was wiping the floor with a sponge and a bucket of water until Fiona stomped toward her and kicked the bucket of water all over the floor.

"You stinking brat, best believe that from now on I will make sure to make your life miserable!" Fiona yelled as she walked to the kitchen.

Amy looked at the mess and let go of a long exasperated sigh.

"Don't mind her Amy, she's just jealous of you" Blaze said as she helped Amy clean up the mess.

"Hopefully she didn't mean what she said" Amy said as Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Hey Amy, so... how was the dance with Master Sooonic yesterday" Blaze mocked as Amy blushed.

"He's... a good dancer" Amy said.

"That's it? Nothing more" Blaze said as she neared Amy's face.

"What more could there be?"

"Ugh your so stubborn!" Blaze said as she threw a handkerchief at Amy.

"Heyyy" Amy said as she threw it back, receiving a giggle from Blaze.

Little did Blaze know that there was much more than Sonic being JUST a good dancer.

* * *

"Ahh I see now" Bob said as Scourge finished telling him the plan.

"Yup, that's why Sally didn't go, because tomorrow I'm sending her to Sonic's castle"

"TOMORROW!?" Sally asked as Scourge nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow"

"You better not mess it up, I hate clumsy people. Unfortunately I've been surrounded by them for so long now" Bob told Sally.

"Says the one who wobbles back and forth after a drinking session" Sally mocked as Bob looked at her and Scourge let out a holler.

"OHHH Touché! Touché!" Scourge laughed as Bob gave her a dirty look and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You better watch what you say, CHIPMUNK!" Bob emphasized.

"Whatcha gonna do? Kill me? Well news flash Einstein I'm already dead!" Sally mocked again as Scourge let out another holler.

"Dude she's killing you right now, and that's ironic to say" Scourge laughed as Bob growled in defeat and drank the rest of his beer.

 _You may be smart you stupid chipmunk, but I'm smarter._

* * *

 **Yeah I know what your gonna say.**

 **"Chloe this was a short chapter!"**

 **Well I figured that since the past 2 chapters were SO intense I needed to give y'all a little break before you get anxiety cx**

 **But don't worry, more intense chapters WILL come.**

 **What's going to happen when Sally Acorn goes to Sonic's castle?**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Blackshade.**

 **Shadow: I won't let Chloe Vega post if this doesn't get to 90 reviews or more**

 **Me: Wow Shadow savage**

 **Shadow: It's only 3 reviews!**

 **Me: Whatever cx stay tuned!**


	18. Through the Streets of Saint Veran

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 18: Through the Streets of Saint Veran**

 **OMG I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

 **School was STRESSFUL this week!**

 **I had like 5000 tests its not even funny.**

 **Shadow: STUPID PHYSICS GOT ME SCREWED UP**

 **I KNOW RIGHT UGHHHHHHH, but let's get started cx**

* * *

"Passports please?" a cat asked as a familiar badger and coyote handed her their passports.

"Verified" she said as she let them walk into the plane.

"Monsieur are you sure we'll find him there?" Sticks asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I'm positive Sticks, dead or alive, we'll find him there"

"Alright if you say so"

After about a 2 hour flight the two finally arrived to Saint Veran. **(A/N: I recommend you guys go on google maps and actually search for Saint Veran, France so you all can get an idea of how it looks xD it's MEGA beautiful. Yes my fellow readers, Saint Veran, France is a real place XD)**

"That airplane food was disgusting! Who the heck do they think we are!?" Sticks complained as she threw her "yogurt" in the trash outside the airport.

She then looked up and her mouth opened at the beautiful sight.

The mountains were green, the flowers blooming in the November sunlight.

The village looked calm and peaceful, with everyone minding their own business.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Sticks gasped.

She looked over at Antoine and noticed he was frowning.

"Is something wrong Monsieur?"

"Nothing Sticks, just feeling a bit of nostalgia that's all" Antoine smiled at her as Sticks smiled softly.

"So what now?" she asked awaiting a response from Antoine.

"We get settled, tomorrow afternoon we head into the woods" and with that they headed toward the hotel.

* * *

Sticks rang on the bell and awaited a response from the employee.

"Yes? Welcome to Hotel Alta Peyra! Name?"

"Antoine Depardieu"

"Ah yes, you asked for the 2 room order, here is your key" she gave him the keys and Sticks looked at him shockingly.

"Wow your prepared"

Antoine smiled as they both headed toward their separate rooms and set down their suitcase.

Suddenly Sticks heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Sticks, I was wondering if you'd like to come along for a walk? Maybe someone can give us clues about Sonic and Amy's location"

"I'm down!" Sticks yelled as she got a water bottle from her fridge and walked out the door.

"I would take a sweater if I were you" he said as Sticks obliged and they both headed out.

Once they stepped outside Sticks shivered uncontrollably.

"You were right about the sweater" she said as Antoine nodded.

"I should know because Sonic and I learned the hard way" Antoine laughed at the memory as Sticks stared in curiosity.

"Well then tell me, I love hearing your childhood stories!" Sticks said as they walked through the village.

"Well back when Sonic and I were six there was a festival held every November here. We both decided to go but were too lazy to get our sweaters so we didn't even enjoy the festival because we were complaining about the freezing cold temperature" Antoine and Sticks laughed.

Suddenly they noticed a conspiracy theorist trying to speak to people about something, a mom and a child running away from him.

"You two!" he yelled as he pointed at Sticks and Antoine.

They both jumped and stared at him.

"Have you two ever heard of the legendary vampire of Saint Veran?"

Suddenly they both stared in interest and walked up to the man.

"Vampire?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes, sometimes in the middle of the night I see it fly in the sky, heading toward I'll never know where. But it always comes back, always..."

"Do you happen to know how it looks?" Sticks asked.

"I can never see how it looks in appearance. I know, though, that it's a hedgehog, and it's very good looking. That's about it"

 _That doesn't help._ Sticks thought.

"You two are the first ones who actually heard me out. Nobody listens to me when I tell them my observations. That's why I'm known as the loon of the village."

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Antoine asked.

The man looked at Antoine questioningly.

"You seem rather interested in this topic, why?"

Sticks and Antoine hesitated as they glanced at each other.

Then Antoine sighed and told the man what happened between him and Sonic 110 years ago.

The man listened with interest and scratched his head.

"Wow, sorry for your loss. Tell you what, since you two are the only ones who actually spent their time interacting with the village crazy. I'll let you know one more piece of information"

The man pointed over to the forest and said, "There is a legend that there once a girl named Fiona Fox who walked inside those very forests, and never came back again"

"Fiona Fox?" Antoine asked.

"Legend tells that she had a HORRIFYING life. She was a menace to the village. Although I don't know specific details, I do know that she was never seen again after stepping into those woods"

Sticks shivered at that thought and gulped, "You think that vampire you speak of could have had something to do with it?"

The man shrugged, "I wouldn't jump into conclusions, but at this point I do think that could've been the case"

Sticks and Antoine looked at each other and thanked the man.

They both walked on the hillside and looked at the forests the man had pointed at.

It was getting dark, which made the forests darker than usual.

"Look Sticks! Over there!" Antoine said as he pointed at the hills before the forest.

"Those are the hills Sonic and I raced on before walking into the forest"

"I don't even wanna know how you managed to SURVIVE walking into that forest! That Fiona Fox story was enough to give me the creeps"

Sticks walked on the edge of the hillside and heard a crack from the floor.

"Huh?" she said but couldn't react as the rock cracked and she slipped down the hill.

"STICKS!" Antoine said as he tried grabbing her, but ended up slipping as well.

They both screamed as they rolled down and then stopped at the end of the hill.

"Are you okay Monsieur?"

"I'm fine, how about you" Antoine asked but received no response.

"Sticks?" he asked but widened his eyes and opened his mouth at the realization that they were both right at the entrance of the forest.

"CRAP!" Sticks said as she tried to back away but was shocked at seeing that there was a girl running in the forests.

"Monsieur, do you see what I see?"

Antoine looked at the girl, she looked like a chipmunk and she was running straight ahead toward somewhere.

"Let's follow her!" Sticks said.

"STICKS NO!" Antoine said but it was too late, Sticks had already gone inside.

"Not again" Antoine groaned as he went after Sticks.

* * *

Sally walked through the forest as Scourge's plan had already been in motion.

Suddenly she felt shuffling behind her, she turned and noticed that two figures were following her.

Suddenly she felt fear and she began running toward Sonic's castle.

Sticks had noticed that she began running and began running as well, Antoine trailing behind.

"Master Scourge probably sent two of his little 'friends' to come chase me to make the scene look more believable!" Sally told herself as she ran ahead a little faster.

Sticks ran faster, trying to see where that chipmunk was headed.

Sally finally got out of the forest and noticed the castle a little up ahead.

It had coincidentally began to rain and thunder was heard from a distance.

She ran toward Sonic's door and banged on it.

"HELP!" she yelled, at this point, she truly was scared.

"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!"

Sticks noticed that the chipmunk had stepped out of the forest and turned and noticed that Antoine was trailing behind.

She looked at the end and looked back at Antoine and went towards him to help him leave the forest.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Sally yelled as she turned to the forests praying Sonic would open up quickly.

* * *

"Does anybody hear that?" Knuckles asked as everyone at the dinner table as everyone perked their ears up and heard banging on the door.

"Sounds like someones at the door" Charmy said as Sonic and Amy confusingly glanced at each other.

"I'll get it!" Tails announced as he stood up from the table and headed toward the door.

Sally continued banging on the door as she turned and noticed that the two figures had gotten out of the forest.

Sticks looked at widened her eyes at the scene of the castle.

Antoine gasped as the memories of that day reminisced in his mind.

Sticks noticed the chipmunk looking right at them.

"There she is!"

"NO NO NO! Tell her not to get near that castle!" Antoine yelled.

"HEY GIRL DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR IT'S DANGEROUS!" Sticks yelled as she charged toward her.

Sally confusingly looked at Sticks, she seemed to be trying to communicate with her, but she couldn't hear a word she said.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Sticks yelled.

"Don't open that door?" Sally asked herself as she finally heard Sticks' word. "What's wrong with her?"

Suddenly Sally gasped, "Maybe Master Scourge wants to retreat the mission! But I already banged on the door" Sally put her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly the door opened and a certain yellow fox looked outside.

"Um, may I help you?" he asked Sally as Sticks and Antoine watched the scene before them.

"CRAP SHE OPENED THE DOOR!" Sticks yelled.

"IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND!? IS SHE TRYING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!?" Antoine yelled.

"Um, I... I'm a vampire from a separate kingdom... but my master abandoned me... and I have no where to go." Sally said as she fake cried and kneeled on the floor.

"I've heard Master Sonic is one of the most good hearted vampires in the whole world and I was wondering if he can provide me a home" Sally cried and mentally smacked herself.

 _I sound so freaken stupid right now..._

Tails pitifully looked at her and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, let me go grab Master Sonic real quick. Stay here!" Tails said as he lightly shut he door.

"The hell is goin' on?" Sticks whispered and once she realized that the door was closed she and Antoine quickly ran towards Sally.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sticks whispered as she approached Sally.

"Look Master Scourge told me that I had to proceed with the mission and I'm just trying to complete my job. Now tell me, what was his reason for retreating it?" Sally asked as Sticks and Antoine stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Say what now?" Sticks asked.

"We're just trying to get you out of here Miss, this castle is extremely dangerous and I should know. I'll explain as we head back to the village." Antoine said as he motioned towards the village.

Now it was Sally's turn to be confused, suddenly she smelled a sudden odd odor and began sniffing towards Sticks and Antoine.

"Mortals!?" Sally yelled as she widened her eyes.

"Mortals?" Sticks repeated.

"Look, you guys need to get out of here! It's not safe!" Sally scolded.

"That's what I just said" Antoine said.

"No you don't understand, I'm not who you two think I am. Look, I appreciate you two trying to help but its too late for me! Leave before you two face the same fate I had to face!"

"What are you talking about?" Sticks asked but was interrupted as the castle door began opening.

The trio's eyes widened their eyes as they turned to see the door open slightly.

Sonic was looking away as he spoke to Tails about something and looked back and saw Sally.

"So Tails told me that you needed a home?"

Sally nervously nodded, still thinking about the mortals behind her.

Sonic fully opened the door and was about to say something but looked behind her and saw the all too familiar badger and an elderly coyote standing before them.

Antoine and Sticks widened their eyes as they saw Sonic.

"SONIC!?" Antoine yelled as he looked at Sonic.

Sonic bopped his head to a side and narrowed his eyes as he inspected the elderly coyote.

Suddenly his eyes widened and tears began forming in his eyes.

"Antoine..."

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHAAHAH CLIFFHANGER!**

 **When the three plots collide!**

 **Shadow: Holy Flab this is getting good...**

 **Let's hit that 100 reviews yeah?**

 **Shadow: DO IT SO SHE CAN POST THE CHAPTER WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **Stay tuned for The Big Revelation of Blackshade!**


	19. The BIG Revelation

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 19: The BIG Revelation**

 **Ayyyy I'm back!**

 **Shadow: NO INTRODUCTIONS! START THE CHAPTER!**

 **Okay geez xD**

* * *

"Antoine..." Sonic said his eyes filling with tears.

Tails widened his eyes at the sound of that name he's been hearing for the past century and looked at the elderly coyote.

Suddenly Amy and all the other servants escalated down the stairs to see who this new vampire was.

Sticks looked inside and noticed Amy walking toward the scene.

"AMY!" Sticks yelled.

Amy stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called.

There they were, the chipmunk Tails was speaking of who looked extremely confused, Antoine and Sticks.

"STICKS!" Amy ran toward Sticks and Sticks did the same.

They hugged tightly as they cried their eyes out.

"AMY THANK CHAOS YOUR OKAY IDK WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE WITHOUT YOU!" Sticks yelled.

"STICKS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU"

The servants confusingly looked at the girls.

"What's going on?" Charmy asked everyone as they all shrugged.

"How did you guys get here!?" Amy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know" Sonic darkly said as he grabbed Amy's arm and placed her back with the servants.

Amy looked into his eyes and realized that he was back to having his extremely pessimistic and indifferent persona. His eyes had lost their color once again.

Sonic turned and looked over at Antoine.

"Your still alive." Sonic asked indifferently as Antoine straightened himself and looked at Sonic.

"You know each other?" Amy asked Sonic as he turned and looked at her.

"Oh we know each other very well Amy" Antoine responded. "And I think I've let out a detail or two about him to you"

Suddenly Amy gasped and widened her eyes.

"So the Sonic you were telling me about... that poor 7 year old boy..." Amy didn't finish as Antoine nodded his head confirming that it was indeed him.

"So this whole entire time Amy" Sonic said as he looked at Amy. "YOU KNEW ANTOINE! YOU KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME!" he yelled at her as she stood back.

"No of course not! I mean I did know Monsieur Depardieu and I did know that he had a friend named Sonic that died but I didn't know it was you because he never told me how you had died... but... the puzzles fit now. I thought it was just a coincidence that you had the same name as his little friend"

Sonic glared at her and then looked back at Antoine.

"What she says is true Sonic, she knew nothing of the cause of your death but the actual ambiguous fact itself. You have no idea how many years I've spent trying to find out what had occurred to you... 117 years thinking of what could have happened. I cannot die peacefully until I found you, dead or alive. I've spent all these years worrying for you..."

" **LIAR!"** Sonic yelled causing his servants to take a step back.

Fiona looked over and noticed that Sally was looking at the scene before her.

Sally looked over at Fiona and Fiona motioned for her to walk toward her.

Sally nodded and walked toward Fiona.

"We can't talk here" Fiona whispered as she and Sally headed for the meeting room.

"YOU NEVER CARED! YOUR LYING! IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD'VE CAME BACK LIKE YOU PROMISED!" Sonic yelled as the tears finally began flowing down his cheeks.

"IT. WASN'T. MY. FAULT!" Antoine yelled as Sonic glared at him with his teeth clenched, trying to with hold the tears.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY NIGHTS I SPENT REGRETTING NOT GOING AGAINST **OUR** PARENTS JUST TO GO BACK TO GET YOU! WHEN I ARRIVED HOME AND TOLD OUR PARENTS WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOU THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. THEY THOUGHT... YOU GOT EATEN BY SOME CANNIBAL AND I WAS TOO TRAUMATIZED TO THINK STRAIGHT. AND WHEN I TOLD THEM THAT I WAS GOING TO GO BACK TO THE CASTLE TO GET YOU THEY DIDN'T LET ME! THEY LOCKED ME IN MY ROOM AND WHEN I TRIED SNEAKING OUT THEY CAME UP WITH THE CONCLUSION THAT WE HAD TO LEAVE FROM SAINT VERAN AND GO LIVE IN PARIS! I WAS FORCED TO GO WITH THEM! THEY WERE HEARTBROKEN AT YOUR LOSS ESPECIALLY JULES AND ALEENA, YOUR PARENTS! YOUR PARENTS DIED 5 YEARS LATER, THEY JUST COULDN'T MOVE ALONG WITHOUT YOU! MY PARENTS PUT ME IN A RELIGIOUS BOARDING SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF GRADE SCHOOL SO I CAN RECIEVE THERAPY FOR YOUR DEATH BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. CAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE STILL IN THERE!" Antoine yelled as he pointed at the castle.

"Then why did you wait until you were old to come!" Sonic yelled still clenching his teeth.

"Because by the time I became an adult I had lost hope! But once Sticks and Amy began giving me these signs about you being a vampire I had to come over here! I just had to!"

Sonic looked away a took deep breaths.

"Well you saw me..." Sonic said. " **Now leave."** he cruelly stated as he looked over at Antoine, a look of hurt expressed on his face.

"What happened to you Sonic?" Antoine asked as he shook his head.

"What happened to that energetic, optimistic, good hearted, and adventurous Sonic we all knew and loved..." he said.

"He died." Sonic cruelly stated. "That Sonic died when he was bit by that vampire."

Antoine's tears flowed down his eyes as he looked at Amy.

"Alright Sonic, if my presence is what irks you then I shall leave, but I'm taking Amy with us."

"How are you so sure I didn't turn her into a vampire?" Sonic said as he looked at Antoine.

Antoine slowly walked up to him and said, "Sonic, I know she's still a mortal."

Sonic narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"C'mon Amy, we're going home." Antoine said.

"Amy's not going anywhere." Sonic darkly growled.

"I'm sorry but this is when I step in!" Sticks yelled as she walked in front of Sonic.

"That's MY best friend your keeping prisoner here. If you know what's good for you, I would advise for you to let her go!"

"She's. Not. Leaving."

Sticks was about to argue but was stopped by Antoine, who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just leave Sticks, there's no point in trying to convince him" Antoine said as he gave her a look that signaled to Sticks that he had a plan.

"But before I go, Sonic, I was wondering if you'd give me permission to speak to your friends here" Antoine said as he looked over at Sonic's servants.

"Make it quick" Sonic stated as he looked away.

Antoine slowly walked over to Sonic's servants.

"Sonic wasn't like this" he said as he stepped in front of them.

"Did you guys know that Sonic used to be a guy who loved life? He was never mad, a little cocky, but very good hearted. Optimistic, caring, kind and NEVER said no to an adventure?"

Sonic scoffed as his servants shrugged and gave confused looks at one another.

Sonic was the TOTAL opposite of that.

"Let me tell you who I am. I am Antoine Depardieu, I am 117 years old. And I was Sonic's BEST childhood friend. Unfortunately, on that horrible day back when Sonic and I were 7 years old... 110 years ago to be exact, I lost Sonic to a vampire... It was a normal day, and we found this castle... We stepped inside, and we ran into a flesh eating vampire, and that day I lost Sonic to that vampire... and here we are, reunited, after 110 years..." Antoine's eyes filled with tears as the servants stared at him in sadness.

Now they know... now they know what's been tormenting Sonic this whole time...

He was the Antoine he called out every night whenever he had nightmares.

"Sonic and I in those 7 years had great moments together, there was once a time back when we were 5 that we both decided to have a chilidog eating contest, he came up with the rules and I quote, _Okay Antoine, who ever can eat the most SPICY chilidogs without drinking water, wins"_ Antoine giggled at the memory as Sticks, Amy, and all the others listened intently with small smiles.

Sonic leaned with his arms crossed and his eyes closed on the wall, secretly reminiscing the memory as well.

"You guys can imagine how that ended up, it was my first time eating a chilidog and when I took my first bite, my ears steamed with hotness and my eyes went watery and I breathed out water" Antoine said as he portrayed choking himself.

The servants giggled as Antoine continued, "Noooo but that's not all! Back in the 1800's we didn't have gallons of water we can easily apply onto our homes, noooo we had to walk a LONG mile over to the well to get some water from a bucket. Sonic was so scared to get in trouble from our parents that he literally carried me and ran the whole mile to the well! But boy was that the best bucket of water I've ever drank"

The servants laughed as Sonic smiled, clearly remembering how he had to carry the 65 pound coyote over to the well.

"There was also a time where I developed my first crush, her name was Nicole. Sonic tried SO hard trying to hook us up but it ALWAYS failed! I was just too much of a loser for her, the only piece of affection I got from her was her damped handkerchief filled with snot" Antoine laughed as well as the servants, suddenly the servants were shocked in hearing that Sonic began laughing too.

"I remember that! Oh my goodness" Sonic walked over to Antoine and poked him repeatedly. "Tell them about the time we dressed up as girls so we can go to Megan's slumber party"

"OH YEAH! We literally got small oranges to put in our chests so we can look more feminine. By the way that was Sonic's idea" Antoine said in a matter of fact.

"Don't pin it all on me! It was your idea to put on my mom's make up!" Sonic argued as he laughed.

"NOT EVEN!" Antoine argued.

"YES! Antoine I remember clearly! And I quote, _We still look like boys, let's use your mom's make up"_

"I never said nothing of the sort!" Antoine said as he pouted comically and crossed his arms.

"Woops! Look at your nose Antoine it's getting longer from all those lies!" Sonic said as he pointed at Antoine's nose.

Amy, Sticks, and the servants stared in awe as Sonic's eyes began to shine and he began acting rather... positive...

"Remember the French Revolution song Antoine?" Sonic asked.

"The one Madame Rouault forced us to sing 24/7?"

Suddenly Sonic and Antoine put a hand on each others shoulders and began singing.

"We are the reveling revolutionaries, and we party where we like!" Sonic and Antoine laughed.

"You still got it Louis the XVI" Sonic laughed.

"Not as well as you Mr. Sonic Robespierre" Antoine said as they both laughed.

When their laughing died Antoine's smile faded as he let go of Sonic.

"Well I guess... it's time to leave now... c'mon Sticks" Antoine said as he looked over at Sticks who sadly nodded and gave Amy and long meaningful hug.

"I'll miss you Amy, take care!"

"You too Sticks!" Amy said as tears flowed down her eyes.

Sticks and Antoine walked toward the door as Sonic sadly stared at them along with his servants.

"WAIT!" Sonic yelled as Antoine and Sticks turned.

"It's kinda late and it's dangerous out there..." Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you two stay?"

Amy and the servant's faces lit up as Antoine and Sticks smiled.

"We'd be happy to" Antoine said.

This caused Sticks to squeal and run toward Amy and hugged her.

Both squealing in happiness.

"But if Sticks stays she'll have to complete the same obligations as Amy and the other girls, and both of you are going to receive the anecdote Tails made so vampires won't smell you from afar" Sonic said.

"NO PROBLEM... ummm" Sticks asked as she tried to figure out what to name Sonic.

"Master Sonic" Amy whispered as Sticks nodded.

"Master Sonic sir" Sticks yelled as she threw up a salute sign.

"Master Sonic? Dang Sonic!" Antoine said as he looked over at his cobalt friend.

Sonic gave a nervous shrug and smiled.

"Don't expect me to call you Master Sonic" Antoine said as he pointed at him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting for you to call me that anyway Ant" Sonic said as he messed up Antoine's hair.

"Eyyy" Antoine said as he smacked his hands away. "I knew you would never change"

Sonic smiled as he looked around.

"Wait, where are Fiona and the new recruit?"

* * *

 **OMG I MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! MY GOAL HAS BEEN REACHED!  
**

 **Shadow: Wow good job**

 **I KNOW OMG!**

 **So I wanna let y'all know that if you think for one second that just because Sonic and Antoine reunited that this story is gonna end soon you are WRONG!**

 **THIS STORY IS BARELY GONNA BE HALFWAY DONE!**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD**

 **Enjoy and stay tuned ;)**


	20. Rising Suspicions

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 20: Rising Suspicions**

 **Heyyyyy guys!**

 **Anyway lol let's begin**

* * *

"And that's the plan, got it?" Fiona asked Sally who nodded her head.

"So Fiona, I've been meaning to ask, where are the ashes anyway?" Sally asked.

"See that's the thing, I have no clue. It's been SO hard to gain the master's trust for him to tell me, it's gotten even more worse ever since that pink rat came into the picture. She's turned him against me completely. By the way, I would watch out for her if I were you, she's a threat to the plan"

Sally nodded as they heard the door open.

"Fiona what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked, standing in front of the two girls.

"Since there seemed to be a lot of tension out there I brought Sally Acorn here, she seemed a little frightened and I wanted to comfort her" Fiona said as she motioned toward Sally.

"Is that true Sally is it?" Sonic asked as Sally nodded and blushed.

She didn't know why but Sonic made her legs feel like jelly.

He was so handsome, and seemed so kind and good hearted.

"Well Fiona will guide you and what you'll need to do from now on, but both of you must come to the dining room. We must celebrate my reuniting with Antoine" Sonic smiled as Fiona nodded and Sally blushed deeper.

 _Wow he has a nice smile..._

* * *

The dining room was filled with delicious food and appetizers, Sticks sat next to Amy while Antoine sat beside Tails, Sally sat beside Fiona.

"Wait, are these chilidogs?" Sticks asked as she picked up a dog.

"Yup" Tails responded.

"But don't they have garlic?" Sticks said as she widened her eyes causing all the other servants to laugh.

"Sticks, vampires aren't allergic to garlic, so I've been told" Amy laughed as she remembered how afraid she was when she made her specialty.

"I remember that day like if it was yesterday" Fiona said, "Poor Amy was traumatized because she thought Master Sonic was gonna hit her for committing a mistake. *sigh* the things Bob done must've been VERY traumatizing." Fiona evilly smiled at Amy as Blaze, Rouge and Mina sent her a death glare.

Amy looked down as Sonic set down his spoon.

"You didn't have to bring that up Fiona" Sonic declared as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"It was just a simple comment Master, no shade intended" Fiona innocently stated as Rouge scoffed loudly.

"Like it's not my fault she had an abusive step father" Fiona said again as Sally widened her eyes and looked at Amy pitifully.

"Now hold up a sec!" Sticks yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"It's not worth it Sticks, sit down" Amy said as she picked at her food while Sticks obliged.

Antoine raised his eyebrow at Sonic as if saying 'wow Sonic they're SO well educated .-.'

Sonic nervously shrugged as he continued eating.

"Master Sonic, Master Pickle is here" Charmy said from the kitchen.

Sonic sighed and stood up,

"You put the anecdote on them right?" he asked Tails.

"Yeah when you were talking to Fiona and Sally"

Sonic nodded and headed toward the kitchen, "Antoine, I want you to come with me, there's someone I want you to meet, Tails you come too"

Antoine and Tails nodded as they stood up and followed Sonic towards his room.

Everyone else just quietly ate as Fiona stood up.

"Alright Amy's friend! I want to make something VERY clear to you" Fiona said as she walked towards Sticks.

"YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS OKAY? YOU DON'T BREAK THEM, YOU DON'T DISRESPECT ME BECAUSE I AM THE HEAD MAID OF THE CASTLE AND I AM MASTER SONIC'S RIGHT HAND WOMAN, SOON TO BE HIS QUEEN SO IF YOU START TRYING TO BE TOUGH THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Leave her alone Fiona!" Blaze said as she, Rouge, and Mina stood up.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Fiona snapped.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Sticks said as she stood up.

"And with what right are you going to stop me!"

Sticks charged toward her as Amy held her back.

Sally simply shook her head at the scene and face palmed in embarrassment at Fiona.

 _No wonder she hasn't gained Master Sonic's trust._

"Sticks just sit down" Amy calmly said.

"Are you gonna let her just say those things!"

"Of course she is, she's used to staying quiet. Like it's absolutely RIDICULOUS how she never reported Bob for committing domestic violence. He's probably runnin' around freely right now with no punishment" Fiona rolled her eyes as Amy looked down.

 _Bob?_ Sally asked herself. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"I'll have you know that Bob ISN'T running freely! I'll have you know that Bob is DEAD!" Sticks yelled but immediately covered her mouth and widened her eyes as she looked at Amy.

"Wait... what?" Amy said as she turned to Sticks.

"Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that" Sticks said in a shocked way.

"What do you mean Bob is dead!?" Amy yelled.

Now the whole room was dead silent, even Fiona, waiting for Sticks to respond.

"Um... it's a long story..."

"I have time." Amy responded impatiently.

"Well I was walking towards Antoine's house since y'know that's a habit. Bob came and assaulted me because he wanted to sell me into prostitution because he needed money, so Monsieur Depardieu rescued me and we both went to the police to report him. The police ran after him and Bob refused to get arrested so he shot himself with a gun that he got from the police station..."

The room was silent, no one DARED to say a word, including Fiona.

"So... he's... dead?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy, Bob committed suicide"

"This is exactly why I never told the police..."

"What?" Sticks asked.

"Bob is stubborn, the reason I never told the police was because I THOUGHT he was my real father and I knew he was going to react in that manner... by killing himself... I couldn't afford losing another family member, even if he was a jerk..." Amy wrapped her arms around her chest and looked down.

"Amy, I'm sorry... I never knew..."

"But now I know that I've been wrong in not reporting him, you did the right thing Sticks... even if it did end in tragedy. Thank you, your the greatest friend ever" Amy hugged Sticks as Sticks smiled.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes, I actually was going to report him but, well, you know what happened"

"Yeah"

"So your stupid stepfather is dead, BIG DEAL, your still a miserable lonely sap with no family" Fiona rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That's it!" Rouge said as she threw her cake at Fiona's face.

Fiona gasped as she looked at herself in disgust.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH" the boys hollered.

"BURN!" Jet yelled.

Sally put a hand over her mouth, trying to withhold her laughter.

Fiona glared at Rouge with an angry look.

This. Means. War.

* * *

"Master Pickle, what a pleasure to see you!" Sonic said as he greeted Master Pickle.

"Sonic, I'm sorry to come at such a late timing but coming from America to here is a long flight"

"No problem please sit down and enjoy the blood" Sonic said as he served him, Tails, and Master Pickle some blood.

Antoine stared at it in fright and disgust.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Master Pickle asked.

Antoine looked at him with fright and looked at Sonic.

"Um, he already had some, we were eating dinner a while ago" Sonic nervously said as Antoine nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Master Pickle, remember Antoine?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, how could I forget!" Master Pickle exclaimed.

"Well, here he is, turns out he never died... he's surprisingly 117 years old" Sonic said as he motioned toward Antoine.

"My gondy! So Sonic bit you by surprise? Or did he ask you if you wanted to join the vampire crowd?" Master Pickle asked.

"He... asked me..." Antoine nervously said.

"I knew it. It's SUCH a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much! I'm Master Pickle, I'm like Sonic's second father, I've trained him to being what he is today, generous, kind, and noble" Master Pickle said as he shook hands with him.

"You did a great job!" Antoine said, getting comfortable with the man.

"Yes, yes, now to the order of business. Sonic have you been sensing weird things going on?"

Sonic looked at him confusingly,

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it's just that I have this odd feeling, I don't know what it is... I just sense danger coming your way"

"Danger?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, danger, like if a past foe were to come back. Maybe it's just because I'm old... but the odd thing is that Master Big had the same exact vision as I did"

"Wait, vision?"

"I don't want to frighten you, but Master Big and I had this vision that HE came back to the afterlife"

"Define he" Sonic said, kind of getting an idea of who it is.

"The ashes Sonic... your biter, the vampire who chased you and Antoine out of the castle... I had a vision... that it was unleashed again..."

"Unleashed? That's impossible! I locked those ashes away years ago without a trace of where they could be... No one but me knows where they lie"

"Ah but you must be careful Sonic, be careful of who you trust. Your doing right in not telling anyone, it could lead to danger."

"Master Pickle you never quite told me... who IS the vampire who did this to me... what's his name?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"I mustn't say, it was such a long time ago..."

"But don't you think hiding the ashes would be easier if you told me who that vampire was?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'd like to know too, who IS the vampire who did this to me and Sonic?" Antoine asked as Master Pickle hesitated.

As Master Pickle was about to speak screaming was heard from the dining room.

"Ugh what now?" Sonic asked as he walked out the door as the other three trailed behind.

* * *

Sonic walked into the dining room and stared in shock at the now disastrous room.

Fiona and Rouge were both covered in chilidog sauce.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" Sonic yelled as Rouge and Fiona pointed at each other.

"She started it!" they both said in unison.

"Both of you! On a diet of bread and water for 3 days understood?"

Fiona and Rouge nodded as Antoine stared at Sonic with a knowing smile.

"I see you've learned a thing or two from your father" Antoine said with a smile as Sonic returned a nervous one.

Amy glanced at the two in curiosity, she couldn't help but wonder how Sonic's parents look and how their persona was...

She wanted to know who were the wonderful pair who created such a handsome, amazing, and caring son...

Wait... handsome?

Suddenly Amy blushed and glanced over at Sonic, who made eye contact with her and smiled.

She looked away quickly and blushed more deeply.

Yes... handsome...

Amy had to admit it...

She had most definitely fallen DEEPLY for Sonic the Hedgehog.

But did he feel the same way?

No, he most definitely doesn't. Those past couple of 'incidents' were simply accidents. He's usually cold to her...

Amy sighed in frustration and turned towards her room.

Sonic was so complicated.

Sonic looked over at her and sighed.

If only she know how much he loved her...

* * *

 **Ayyyy well there ya go!**

 **Sorry, its been really busy.**

 **I will post the next chapter tomorrow though!**

 **Shadow: Good. Anyway don't forget to R &R!**


	21. Love in a Rose

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 21: Love in a Rose**

 **Before we start I have a couple of announcements.**

 **I'm sorry but I won't be adding any OC's in any of my fanfics :(**

 **I'm sorry it's nothing personal I mean I don't even add my own OC, it's just the way I write .~.**

 **Also idk if any of you guys have noticed but... omg you guys are gonna kill me... there will be a tint of Sonally here...**

 **DON'T KILL ME I PROMISE IT WON'T BE ANYTHING TOO SAVAGE I'M A SONAMY FAN TOO SWEARZIES!**

 **Lol anyway let's begin**

* * *

Sticks and Sally got accustomed to the castle life quicker than expected.

They were both caught up in the gossip and the past events that occurred.

Sticks became to be really close friends with Blaze, Rouge, Mina, and Cream, who greeted her with open arms.

Sally on the other hand spent her time around Fiona, since those were her orders.

She couldn't help but admit that living in Master Sonic's castle was much more comforting than living in Master Scourge's.

Life here was just more laid back..

Antoine spent his time around Tails and Sonic, quickly becoming Sonic's confidant.

Those three told each other everything.

Tails became very fond of Antoine and respected him for all he's been through.

"So Sonic, I've been thinking, and although I've only been here for one week I couldn't help but notice somethin' odd going on here" Antoine said as he grabbed Sonic's attention.

"And what would that be?"

"Is there something going on between you and Amy?" Antoine asked as Tails snorted in agreement.

"Um no of course not! Why would you think that!" Sonic said, a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

"Just a thought"

Meanwhile a certain chipmunk stood outside the door, trying to figure out some dirt to give to Master Scourge.

She already planned to report that Sonic had brought two mortals into the castle, maybe they'd be good for when Master Scourge tried to unleash the ashes.

He needed mortal blood anyway.

"Sonic I would advise you to be careful! After all, Amy IS a mortal" Antoine reminded Sonic.

Sonic sighed deeply and sat on the bed.

"I know, you don't have to remind me"

"You say that in such a depressing tone, so I take that you do have feelings for her?" Antoine asked as Sonic looked at him and Tails quietly.

With a deep breath, he spoke, "Yes... I have fallen deeply for Amy Rose"

Tails jumped up and did a small happy dance, "YES! ABOUT TIME! I KNEW IT WAS PRONE TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER!" suddenly Tails sat down and was reminded of something a certain cat stated, "Wait... then Sonic fell in love... then that means... Master Big's fortune was right?"

Sonic perked his ears up in memorization.

"Yes... I guess it was..."

Sally removed her ear from the door.

 _So Master Sonic was in love with the pink hedgehog?_

The chipmunk walked away, figuring she had grabbed enough information.

* * *

"Sticks can you pass me that blood over there?" Amy asked as she glanced at the Blackshade.

Sticks obliged and passed Amy the watering can filled with blood.

"So what's happening?" Sticks asked.

"I don't know, I thought the roses would've gotten cured by now but they get sicker and worse EVERYDAY!"

"Are the roses okay now?" Shadow asked as he walked up to the girls.

"No! Ever since that day we both checked on them they've gotten worse!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow glanced over at them.

"Maybe you over watered them?" Sticks asked.

"No I don't think that's the case I've been feeding them correctly, Master Sonic is going to kill me!"

"What about that one?" Shadow asked as he pointed at a rose that had a lot of life.

The rose was in the middle of all the other roses, who seemed to be dying and glowing a darker aura everyday.

The middle Blackshade, on the other hand, was shining a bright, vivid aura.

"That's odd" Amy said as she softly touched the petals.

The Blackshade got brighter and it's petals spread out much more, making it much more beautiful.

"It's like if the Blackshade is supposed to symbolize something" Amy suggested.

"Master Sonic is unpredictable, I wouldn't be surprised if those were magical roses" Shadow stated as he kneeled down and touched the petals of the middle rose, causing it to lose its brightness.

"Huh?" Amy asked as she touched it's petals, causing it's brightness to come back to life.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever scene in my whole life" Sticks said receiving an agreeing nod from Amy.

"Yo Shadow, we need your help over here real quick" Vector called out from the courtyard.

With a 'hmph' Shadow stood up and walked away toward Vector.

"So Amy, now that we're alone, I'ma ask you something and your gonna answer with sincerity!"

"What is it Sticks?"

"So what's up with you and Master Sonic anyway? I've never seen your face light up for a guy that much since you had a crush on Dexter"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF DEXTER THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Amy scolded as Sticks giggled.

"What EVER just answer my question" Sticks asked as she lightly punched Amy.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Amy asked, not realizing that a certain chipmunk was watching.

"My lips are locked, so, do you like him or not?!"

Amy quietly looked at her and nodded slowly.

Sticks squealed as Amy fringed and covered her ears.

"OMG I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW ITTTTTTTT! I KNEW IT EVER SINCE YOU SAW HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME AT THE BAKERY!"

Sally, who was watching them, nodded at the fact that both Sonic and Amy had feelings for each other.

"I can't believe Fiona couldn't deliver such EASY information"

Sally walked away and began walking through the courtyard.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Fiona?"

"Where have you been Sally?!"

"I'm completing my orders, what have YOU been up to?" Sally shot back as Fiona blushed in embarrassment.

"Look, don't play that card with me! Winning Master Sonic's trust is harder than you think"

"It's hard because of the way you treat the other servants!"

"Huh?"

"Think about it Fiona, maybe if you were much kinder to Amy and all the others and actually tried ACTING and PLAYING the good girl card, maybe you would've figured out the location to the ashes years ago!"

"Well it's too late for that princess don't you think I've noticed! I've noticed that already but it's too late to try to all of a sudden act nice, so why try?"

"Fine, then I'll play that card" Sally said as she headed toward the back of the castle.

"Where are you going!?" Fiona asked.

"Italy, I need to give Master Scourge the latest information"

"Well what if Master Sonic finds out your missing?"

"Stall him, duh" Sally said as she rolled her eyes at Fiona's uselessness.

"Going to Italy won't be necessary Sally" the girls heard a voice state.

Scourge floated down next to Sally and asked her,

"I came to speak to Sonic, as well as speaking to you two. Any status updates."

"Actually Master, yes there is"

"Well, shoot"

"Master Sonic brought two mortals into the castle not too long ago, apparently one is actually the all famous Antoine that Master Sonic has been traumatized about. He's extremely old and the other girl he brought in is apparently the pink hedgehog's friend. Who is also a mortal"

"Woah hold the phone! Amy Rose is a mortal!?"

"Apparently"

"How come I couldn't sniff her blood?"

"Tails put an anecdote in all three of them so they wouldn't get discovered by other vampires"

"Interesting, I could use that to my advantage. Anything else?"

"Turns out that pink hedgehog and Master Sonic have feelings for each other that neither one nor the other know about"

Scourge evilly smiled and looked at the castle.

"Now that's gossip I wanna hear, as for the mortals, we'll have no choice but to keep quiet and pretend we don't know anything. It'd be easier to get more information that way. Anything else?"

"The Blackshade are slowly dying, only one remains vivid. And the only time it can get brighter is when Amy touched it, as a matter of fact, it seems to get brighter when Master Sonic touches it too"

"Wait. Did you just say that the Blackshade are dying?"

"Yes"

Scourge smiled evilly, "Perfect, that's a sign that the creature is coming to life, keep a close eye on that Blackshade for me. Now as for the glowing, that's simply a sign of Amy and Sonic's love for each other, which comes to our advantage"

"What the hell are you talkin' about now Scourge?" Fiona asked.

"Sally, I want you to win Sonic's trust and separate him from Amy as much as possible, not only will you be getting information, but you'll be weakening him too"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now I must go, lots to talk about to the old blue 'friend'"

And with that, Scourge headed into the castle.

* * *

"Sonic you should ask her to a romantic date!" Tails beamed toward Sonic.

"No way! Tails, you more than anyone know I'm not good with all that romantic mushy stuff"

"That's pretty obvious to us Sonic the Hedgehog"

Sonic groaned as he turned and noticed Scourge laying on the window sill.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Oooooo well someones feisty" Scourge said as he acted offended while laying a hand on his heart.

"So Sonic, aren't you gonna introduce me to _Antoine"_ Scourge said as he motioned toward Antoine.

"How'd you find out?"

"Everyone knows Sonic, and by the way Antoine I just have a complaint or two about Sonic"

Sonic groaned as Antoine curiously looked at Scourge.

"Ever since you two separated this foo has been a MESS and I mean a MESS! He'd cry day and night over you like a little girl"

"Scourge." Sonic threatened but was ignored as Scourge continued.

"I tried to get him to be outgoing but he ALWAYS spent his time locked up in a castle feeling sorry for himself, and I was like 'hey man, get a grip, have some fun' but he'd always look at me with that stupid hater look and I'd be like chillll man, I'm just trying to get you out there. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk"

Antoine looked at Scourge oddly and asked, "I assume that this is one of your other friends Sonic?"

"He's NOT a friend"

"Your just salty cause you know I can steal yo' girl oh what's her name, Amy? She's pretty hot"

Sonic suddenly snapped and banged Scourge on the wall, "Don't speak of Amy in that format!"

"Calm down anger problems your as mad as Bob when he doesn't get his afternoon drink"

"Bob?" Sonic asked.

"This new recruit I recruited not too long ago, but that's not the point, the point is that hopefully now that Antoine is here, he can get you to get your freaken crap together"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Are you done ranting?"

"Yes I'm done, it was nice meeting you Antoine, farewell Tails, and arrivederci Sir Sonic the Angry"

"Get out."

"Alright alright I'm leavin' but I'm serious about stealin' yo girl" Scourge laughed and flew away as Sonic growled.

"He seems... interesting..." Antoine said receiving a nod from Tails.

"He's the master of the vampires in Italy, the most cocky and annoying one too, don't mind him" Sonic said as he turned toward the door.

"I'm sure I won't" Antoine muttered to himself while following Sonic.

* * *

Scourge flew down toward Amy and Sticks as they glanced at the roses.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pink hedgehog"

"Master Scourge!?"

"Yes it is I. Your prince charming" Scourge said as he kissed Amy's hand, receiving a blush from her muzzle.

Sticks scrunched up her nose, there was just somethin' about this guy she did not like.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Oh you know just browsin' around, who's your friend?"

"Oh, Master Scourge this is Sticks and Sticks this is Master Scourge, the master of the vampires in Italy" Amy said as Sticks waved.

"Nice to meet you Sticks" Scourge said as Sticks awkwardly nodded.

'Yup, there's somethin' fishy about this guy'

"So Amy are you still thinking about my offer"

"Mmmmm I think I'm better off staying here"

"Well if you change your mind just call me over, the offer will always be available"

"Thank you Master Scourge, for always being so kind"

"Anything for someone as cute as yourself" Scourge said receiving another blush from Amy and a snort from Sticks.

"Well I must be off now, I got things to do back in Italy, it was nice seeing you again Amy and it was very nice meeting you Sticks" Scourge said as he began floating.

"Au revoir Master Scourge" Amy said.

"Arrivederci, Amy"

* * *

 **SORRY SORRY SORRY I TOOK SO LONG.**

 **SCHOOL HAS BEEN SO TOUGH ON ME IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!**

 **And I also had to attend some family situations...**

 **But other than that I'm hoping I can update real soon!**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Shadow: Y'all better**


	22. Gaining His Trust

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 22: Gaining His Trust**

 **SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Okay, let me explain what's going on.**

 **Junior year is tough especially with all these AP Courses I'm taking so that takes a lot of time.**

 **I'm not dead xD Just busy.**

 **I decided to make this my Thanksgiving Break Project and let me say that I won't finish by the time I go back to school.**

 **So you'll have to wait until Christmas Break because finals are hectic and I won't have time for anything.**

 **Just a heads up :)**

 **Without further a doo, let's begin :)**

* * *

"Alright, next thing on the list is Master Sonic's room" Sally read as she completed her chores.

She opened the door and noticed Antoine looking over towards the horizon.

He turned and noticed Sally walking in with the cleansing products.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll come back later" Sally said but Antoine stopped her.

"No, it's quite alright, I'll stay by the balcony so that I won't bother you"

Sally softly smiled and began making the bed.

Antoine sensed a bright light coming from the Blackshades in the courtyard.

He leaned down, not knowing that he was slowly slipping.

"WOAHHHHHH" Antoine yelled as he held on to the edge of the balcony, not wanting to fall.

Amy, who was in the courtyard noticed Antoine hanging on for dear life on Sonic's balcony.

"HELPPPPPPPPP" Antoine yelled.

Amy gasped and ran into the castle.

"MASTER SONICCCCCCCC"

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked as he interrupted his conversation with Tails.

"Monsieur Antoine, *pant* HE'S GOING TO FALL OFF YOUR BALCONY!"

Sonic's eyes widened as he ran towards his room.

Sally dropped her products and ran towards Antoine.

"HELP, PLEASE!" Antoine cried.

"Don't move! I'll save you."

She flew off the balcony and picked him up.

"Let go"

"But..."

"Just trust me!"

Antoine obliged and let go.

He closed his eyes as he and Sally hovered over the balcony and she safely landed him on the floor.

"ANTOINE!" Sonic yelled as he barged into the room with Tails and Amy trailing behind.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm safe and sound thanks to this wonderful young lady"

Sally smiled in appreciation as Sonic walked up to her.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you," Sonic said as he grabbed both her hands and gave her a soft smile.

She looked into his eyes and blushed, _boy his eyes are breath taking._

"It was no problem really" she said as he let go of her hands.

"No problem? You saved his life, he's not only important to Master Sonic but to me too, thank you, from all of us," Amy smiled as Sally felt a pang in her heart.

 _She's so nice, how could I possibly hurt her... no... I must stay loyal to Scourge._

Sonic looked at Amy in admiration as she spoke her words.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Sally," Sally told Antoine as she smiled at him.

After the great freak out, everyone returned back to their positions.

"You have got to be kidding me, why did you even bother?" Fiona rolled her eyes as she scolded Sally.

"I wasn't going to let him fall"

"What and ever," Fiona swayed her hair as she walked away, causing Sally to shake her head at her.

"Sally can I speak with you?" Sonic asked as he went up to Sally.

Sally jumped as she turned around and faced him.

"Of course Master"

Sonic motioned for her to keep walking as she smiled and obliged.

"You know, you've been here for a while and we never got to know each other"

Sally said nothing, she didn't know what to say.

"Where are you from Sally?"

"Ummm..."

 _Crap..._

"You said you were a vampire from a separate kingdom and that your master abandoned you, what kingdom was it exactly?"

"...Master Bauque from Switzerland..."

 _Well I tried..._

"That's understandable, Master Bauque has been quite off these past few centuries"

 _Phew, I thank the fact that I hung around Scourge._

"Tell me about yourself, what are your hobbies, interests, and likings?" Sonic asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I like to read, I'm really good when it comes to strategizing combat, and I love listening to Tchaikovsky..."

"You like Tchaikovsky!?"

"Yes, his music is inspiring in a sense of imagination and relaxation, when I listen to his music, I close my eyes and imagine a perfect world in my head"

"No way! So do I! Tchaikovsky is a legend! What's your favorite piece by him?"

"The Swan Lake Ballet, it's smooth and beautiful to listen to" she was actually speaking to Sonic as if she'd known him forever.

 _I've never spoken this way with Scourge_

"That's my friend Antoine's favorite piece, sometimes he would literally grab a group of classmates and act out the play with that soundtrack, he was obsessed!"

Sally and Sonic laughed at the thought of Antoine trying to direct a play.

Amy and Blaze walked through the halls and noticed Sally and Sonic laughing and speaking with one another.

"Uh oh" Blaze muttered.

Amy frowned, "I wonder what they're talking about"

"Probably nothing important, I wouldn't worry Amy" Blaze smiled but noticed that Amy was still frowning.

"She's really pretty..."

Blaze looked at Amy in realization.

"Are you jealous?"

"What!? No of course not, it's nice that he's making friends," Amy blushed as she waved her hands back and forth.

"Real good friends if I do say so myself," Fiona smugly smiled as she walked up to Amy and Blaze.

"What now Fiona?" Blaze asked.

"Think about it, Sally is drop dead gorgeous and Amy... well... isn't. Did you really think he would fall for a MORTAL like you, HA, I wouldn't hold my breath"

Amy frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"He's one of the most powerful vampires in the world, and you're just a mortal, there's no chance whatsoever"

"Fiona do you ever take a break?" Blaze angrily yelled.

"No way, this is too fun! But I'll leave you two losers alone so that Amy could let it sink in," and with that, Fiona walked the other way.

"She's such a no good... ugh never mind. Don't listen to her Amy," Blaze turned but realized that Amy wasn't there.

Amy ran outside to the courtyard and sat next to the Blackshade, tears flowing down her eyes.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"What did you get on Mrs. Mccorkle's test Amy?"_

 _"I got an F"_

 _"Woah princess what happened there?"_

 _"Dexter, I couldn't concentrate okay... and you know why..."_

 _Amy's eyes started filling with tears._

 _"Honestly Amy when are you going to report that guy?"_

 _"Bob may be a monster but he's still my dad, and I don't want to end up in a foster home"_

 _"Okay, well, I understand that but we're juniors, you turn 18 in two years, report him then"_

 _"I can't..."_

 _"Gosh Amy you're such a drag sometimes"_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"This is why I can't love you, you slow me down. The only reason I've been sticking around you is because I pity you."_

 _Amy stood agape, she couldn't believe that the love of her life was telling her this._

 _"Look, I think you got the wrong idea, I never liked you, you must've mistaken my kindness for something more"_

 _Amy was on the verge of tears._

 _"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But just for future reference, never mistake a guy's kindness for love because that'll just lead you into pain. If a guy is being extra kind to you that must mean he's just pitying you. I'm sorry Amy," and with that, Dexter walked away, leaving Amy in a pit of sadness._

* * *

"That jerk! He's right... Fiona's right... Sonic has probably been pitying me this whole time... and here I thought I had a chance..."

Suddenly Amy felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy are you okay?"

She turned and noticed Tails stand before her.

"Yeah um, I was just reminiscing some memories, heh"

Tails frowned, "You know Sonic cares about you right?"

"Huh?"

"Sonic cares about you more than you think, never forget that"

"Yeah I know, he pities me..."

"Pities you? Amy it's much more than that"

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm Sonic's best friend. I should know."

Amy looked at Tails and he winked at her, he then walked away.

"Boy I sure hope he's right..."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Shadow: At least you updated**

 **Trueeee!**

 **I want to thank everyone who has been patient with me, sorry about the wait, but expect very recent updates up till Sunday :)**

 **Shadow: Don't forget to review this lame story, constructive criticism and much more are welcome**

 **Wow Shadow, you suck. REVIEW!**


	23. In a Pit of Jealousy

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 23: In a Pit of Jealousy**

 **I'm back! Lol Let's get started**

 **Shadow: Finally a fast update**

* * *

"OMC did that really happen!?" Sally laughed as Sonic nodded.

"Yes it did! It was hilarious, you should've been there"

Sonic and Sally laughed as they noticed that a certain badger was watching.

"Is it just me or have Master Sonic and Sally been a little too... close lately," Sticks asked as everyone nodded.

"They've been like this for the past 5 days!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What's your opinion on this Amy?" Blaze asked.

"If they want to talk to each other let them!" There's nothing wrong with that!" Amy angrily stated as she scrubbed the floor.

"Hey kid, what's with the attitude?" Sticks asked.

"Nothing Sticks."

"Nah, Nah, Nah, something's up and you're gonna tell me right now!"

"NOTHING IS WRONG STICKS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy then stood up and walked away.

Sticks looked at her in shock.

"Just let her cool off Sticks," Tails said.

"Yeah... I just, don't know what's been up with her lately"

"I know what's been up," Fiona said as she walked up to everyone, receiving a groan from the crowd.

"It's obvious that she's jealous that Master Sonic has been spending more time with Sally than with her. I mean it's logical that Master Sonic wouldn't wanna date a whiny slut like her"

"That's it! I'm TIRED of all your bullcrap to bring Amy down!" Sticks stomped up to Amy.

"OMC the badger wants to be tough all of a sudden, how scary"

Suddenly Sticks screamed and ran towards Fiona and pulled her hair and dragged her toward a wall.

"LET ME GO YOU BI..."

Fiona couldn't finish her sentence as Sticks punched her in the jaw, causing her jaw to crack a little.

The room gasped as they saw the two girls rolling on the floor.

Sonic and Sally, who overheard the commotion, walked into the room.

"That's it." Fiona flew above Sticks and hissed at her with her fangs looking as sharp as a knife.

Fiona flew towards her, ready to clamp her fangs against Sticks' neck.

Sticks put her hands over her head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Sonic ran in front of Sticks and hissed at Fiona with his fangs held sharp and his eyes glowing a vibrant blood red.

The room gasped as Fiona stopped dead in her tracks.

The room stayed silent...

Nobody said a word, not even the silence of the quietest library could top this.

The room was so tense that even Shadow was shaking on the spot.

 ** _Fiona attempted to bite a mortal..._**

Sally looked over at Sonic and realized that his face was dark and full of resentment.

Fiona shook on her spot, he was piercing into her after soul.

 _'Rest in Peace Fiona'_ Sally thought.

After an eternity of silence Sonic only spoke four words, "Leave. My. Sight. NOW!"

Fiona automatically stood up and ran to her room, Sonic's eyes following her as she left.

Sonic then turned around to look at Sticks and asked, "What happened!?"

Sticks shook as she spoke, "S-She... w-w-was... insulting A-a-amy so I w-was b-backing her u-u-up"

Sonic looked around the room and noticed that Amy wasn't inside.

"Where's Amy!?"

"I think she's in her room... but Sonic..." Tails said but couldn't finish his statement since Sonic was already on his way over to Amy's room.

"Sonic! I don't think now's the time!" Antoine called out but Sonic ignored him as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Amy looked at the photo of her mom and her dad and smiled at how beautiful life used to be.

She thought about things that made her happy, and the first thing that came to mind was Sonic.

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 _A black rose with power_

 _Signifying our love_

 _Blackshade... Blackshade_

 _The term that defines our story..._

Amy smiled at the memory of her and Sonic's song back at the ball.

Amy was just about to start day dreaming until someone had burst into the room.

She turned and noticed an angry Sonic standing above her.

"Master... are you okay?"

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!?"

Amy took a step back at Sonic's outburst.

"What the hell is going on between you and Fiona!? What is the issue? I want you to tell me right now why she keeps persecuting you!" Sonic yelled as Amy looked at him with fear.

Fiona must've told him something.

"N-nothing..."

"Why are you lying to me Amy!? I want to fix this once and for all!"

"Well she just keeps bothering me that's all"

"But there has to be a reason! Did you do something to her?"

"No! I didn't do anything to her"

Sonic was on the verge of snapping as he clenched on his quills, "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO"

"SHE JUST REALLY LIKES YOU OKAY! She doesn't want me around you... pure jealousy..." Amy bowed down in shame, she didn't like revealing people's intimate feelings.

Sonic's face converted from angry to confused as he looked at Amy.

"I don't get it... if that's the case then why would she be jealous of you... unless... there's something you're not telling me" Sonic narrowed his eyes and Amy widened her eyes.

 _Crap... what do I say?_

"Um, no nothing she's just paranoid like that, I mean it's silly that she would think that a mortal and a vampire would ever get together right?"

Sonic looked at her in pain, _So she doesn't feel the same way..._

Suddenly Sonic's anger returned and he glared at her in pain and anguish.

"You're right. Why in tarnation would I ever fall for a mortal?"

Amy's heart sunk, her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, well that just goes to show how you're just like the rest of the vampires I've spoken too. Degrading mortals because they're in superior."

"I'm not degrading anyone, YOU'RE the one that's degrading yourself. I'm simply agreeing with you."

"If my presence irks you so much since you are 'agreeing' with me then I should leave!"

"Go ahead, the door's wide open! I'm not stopping you!" Sonic looked at Amy and left her room, slamming the door on his way out.

Amy kneeled down and cried.

"Dexter was right. I should never misunderstand someone's kindness for love... Sonic never loved me..."

Suddenly she heard a light knock on her door.

"Get out! I wish to see no one."

"Well guess what princess you gonna hear me out because you gonna hear me out!" Sticks said as she walked into the room.

"Get out Sticks I'm not in the mood"

"What did Mr. Grumpypants tell you?"

"He hates me Sticks, he rejected me in the cruelest way..."

"Damn and this is all my fault!"

"What?"

"I should probably explain what happened huh?"

Amy looked at Sticks in a look that spoke 'yes.'

* * *

"Fiona..." Tails muttered when he knocked on Fiona's door.

"What do you want?"

"Master Sonic wants to see you..."

Tails heard Fiona curse under her breath as she stood up from her bed and walked out the door.

She looked at him in fear and asked, "Is he gonna exile me?"

Tails shrugged since he really didn't know why Sonic wanted to talk to her.

Fiona bit her bottom lip and walked towards Sonic's room.

When she walked inside she noticed him looking out the balcony.

"Master... you called me?"

"Sit down Fiona." Sonic said, still not facing her.

She sat down and awaited for him to yell at her.

He turned and looked at her dead in the eye.

"You know what you did was serious right?"

Fiona said nothing, confirming his statement.

"You almost killed a mortal Fiona!? And all for jealousy!"

Fiona looked up at him.

"I want to make something clear Fiona," Sonic said softly as he kneeled down at her eye level.

"I just... don't feel that way for you. I mean I'm honored that you laid your eye on me but I just don't feel that way"

Fiona mentally rolled her eyes.

 _Does this fool really think I like him!?_

 _HA! Oh Sonic if you only knew the real reason why I was so tagged on to you._

"I understand" Fiona said trying to end the conversation.

"Good, um, I won't punish you but promise me you won't do this next time."

"I promise," Fiona said as she put her hand up.

"Good, you may be dismissed."

Fiona walked out the door and Sonic was in silence again.

"SONIC! SONIC!"

"What's up Tails?"

"Amy *pant* and Sticks! They're gone! Their clothes and their stuff are gone!"

Sonic widened his eyes as he sprinted to Amy's room, hearing thunder come in and rain pour outside.

He opened the door and noticed all the drawers open, the suitcases gone, Amy and Sticks, gone.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sonic yelled as he kneeled down and looked to the ceiling.

 **Meanwhile**

"Amy are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Sonic asked for this, and we're not going to stay there if we're not welcome"

"We could have at least given them a note!"

Amy said nothing as she felt the rain pour on her fur.

"Amy it's cold and it's raining we should head back!"

"Sonic doesn't want us there! He'll probably kick us back out."

Sticks stayed quiet and kept walking.

Scourge flew back towards Italy after paying a visit to Master Pickle.

"Stupid rain," he muttered but then noticed Amy and Sticks walking alone in the rain.

"Could that be..." Scourge said as he flew down and hovered over Amy.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up and noticed Scourge looking down on them.

"What are you two wonderful ladies doing out here in the rain?"

"Why don't you ask Master Sonic?"

Scourge gave them a puzzled look and then shockingly looked at them.

"He didn't kick you out did he?"

Amy and Sticks looked down in shame.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk typical Sonic. Look I'm not one to let two ladies out in the rain alone in the middle of the night. Why don't you come and sleep at my place for the night and head to where you're supposed to go tomorrow?"

Amy looked up at him.

"Would you really?"

"Of course, come, I'll take you," Scourge held his hand out and Amy obliged but Sticks hesitated.

 _I have a bad feeling about this... but what choice do we have..._

After a moment of hesitation, Sticks agreed to allow her and Amy to be taken to Scourge's castle...

* * *

 **Woahhhh heavy chapter 0-0**

 **Shadow: I don't shake no matter how much tension there is! I'm the Ultimate Life Form!**

 **Me: It's a fanfic Shadow -_-**

 **Lol anyway don't forget to give me your insight and review!**


	24. A Cry for Help

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 24: A Cry for Help**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **I hope you are all having a great time with your families and are very thankful of the wonderful things in your lives.**

 **Shadow: I'm thankful to know that you're finally updating -.-**

 **Me: And I'm thankful to know that you suck Shadow .-.**

 **Lol anyway let's begin :)**

* * *

"Woah Scourge, your castle is beautiful!" Amy said as she walked in.

Sticks slowly walked in, sensing dark vibes bouncing off the walls.

 _My gut is giving me a bad feeling and I don't know what it is..._

"Yo Master Scourge I'm glad your back, we ran out of liquor."

Amy and Sticks suddenly tensed up and their eyes widened.

That voice.

The girls turned around and noticed Bob leaning on the wall while staring at an empty bottle.

" **You.** " Sticks' voice darkened as Bob looked up and noticed Sticks the Badger and Amy Rose standing before him.

Bob dropped the bottle in shock, causing the bottle to break in pieces as he stared at them in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but did I miss something?" Scourge asked as he look back and forth in bewilderment.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Amy and the stupid raccoon" Bob said as his face transferred from shocked to confident.

"BADGER!" Sticks snapped.

"You know them?" Scourge asked as he motioned toward the two girls.

"I don't know the BADGER very well but the pink one and I have a history," Bob licked his lips at Amy as her eyes began filling up with tears.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, I SAW YOU! YOU SHOT YOURSELF!" Sticks yelled, getting ready to pounce on Bob and beat the crap out of him.

"You're right, I did shoot myself, and I did die, but I think Master Scourge could explain to you what happened afterwards," Bob said as he pointed to Scourge.

Scourge shrugged as he explained, "I found him dead and I bit him, which explains why he's a vampire"

"WHY IN YOUR RIGHT MIND WOULD YOU BITE SUCH A PERVERTED MORON, you can do so much better," Sticks rolled her eyes as Scourge shrugged, obviously uninterested in the badger's rants.

"Hey! I may be a vampire now but I have feelings too!" Bob argued.

"Don't. Make. Me. Laugh." Sticks warned causing Bob to snort.

"Yeah you're right, I have no feelings. But enough chit chat, you." He said as he pointed at Amy.

"Where have you been?"

"I refuse to give you any information, that fact is irrelevant for you" Amy said as she angrily looked at Bob.

"DAMN YOU! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE OR..."

"Or what?" Amy said as she put her hands on her hips. "You can't touch me. I'm not afraid of you anymore BOB!"

"Ohhhhhh someone grab some ice! Cause this chick's on fire!" Scourge chanted.

Bob crossed his hands over his chest and let out a growl.

"Look old man, I don't know what happened between you and Amy, but I would advise for you to say away from her. And if I hear one little complaint about you, you're. through." Scourge said as he slid his finger across his neck, signaling to Bob that he's going to kill him.

Bob angrily stomped away, leaving Amy and Sticks alone with Scourge.

"What exactly happened between you guys?" Scourge asked.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

Bob walked into his room and began breaking everything in anger.

"Ugh!"

Suddenly he heard his door opened and he turned to see Scourge indifferently looking at the mess he was making.

"Bob, your temper is as bad as Sonic's, you need to learn how to lay back man"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I LAY BACK AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID! YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!"

"There's another flaw that you have, waiting."

"Huh?"

"I know everything Bob, every single detail, I guess those crimes you said you committed were done on those two girls."

"More like brats."

"Bob, you know how I told you about Sonic right?"

"Yeah"

"He was the vampire that attacked you the night that you were chasing after Amy"

Bob's eyes widened as the puzzle pieces fit together now.

"So that would mean that he's also the vampire that kidnapped Amy?"

"Yes. And let me say that ever since a lot has been going down at Sonic's castle since that MORTAL arrived there"

Scourge began telling Bob everything, from how Amy tried fitting in to how Sonic had reunited with Antoine and Amy had reunited with Sticks.

"No but here's the best part, turns out our pink friend and Sonic the Grumphog are IN LOVE"

"Amy in love!?" Suddenly Bob busted out laughing.

"Amy's a failure when it comes to love! You should've seen how BADLY this guy named Dexter rejected her, comedy gold!"

"Yes but there's an advantage to all this!"

"To what? The plan?"

"Yes, there's a reason why I ordered you to stay away from Amy and no it's not because I'm a good guy, it's because I want to gain her trust. With her out of Sonic's castle, he'll be mortified and distracted. Therefore, giving Sally a gateway into his secrets, aka the ashes."

"Okay but what does that have to do with gaining Amy's trust?"

"Sonic and Amy are in a feud right now so if I gain her trust, I can use it as an advantage for her to turn against him in the future, it's perfect!"

"Hmmm I like where you're going with this"

"And when I'm done with Amy, I'll hand her over to you and you can do as you wish. All I need is your collaboration"

"Don't worry boss I'm in."

"Perfect." Scourge said as he evilly smiled.

"Now if you excuse me I have a message to deliver" And with that, Scourge left the castle and fled toward a certain blue hedgehog's home.

* * *

Knuckles opened the door and walked in the castle, shaking his quills from the heavy rain.

"Any luck?" Blaze asked.

"Nope. They're as gone as the wind"

"Well we have to keep looking!" Antoine said, feeling very worried over Amy and Sticks' safety.

"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Not since he flew out Amy's window" Charmy responded.

"Where could he be? He's been gone for a whole hour and a half!" Antoine asserted.

Sally watched quietly as everyone discussed the possibilities of where Sonic, Amy, and Sticks could be.

Secretly, she wished all three of them were okay, she wasn't quite clear of what happened but she knew it had something to do with her.

 _Why do I feel so gross?_

Suddenly they heard the door open and Sonic walked in with his fur completely soaked and his face looking extremely worried.

"Sonic there you are! You had us worried sick!" Antoine scolded as Sonic looked down and closed the door behind him.

"No luck huh?" Tails asked as Sonic shook his head.

Suddenly Scourge flew into the room and everyone looked shocked.

"Sonic my man, sorry to come in so late but..."

"Scourge I'm not in the mood."

"Oh so you don't want to know the whereabouts of Amy and her friend?"

Sonic turned and looked at Scourge.

"Where are they!?"

"They're at my castle, apparently you had the audacity to kick them out so I took them in because it's not in my nature to let those poor girls out in the rain like that"

Sonic's eyes suddenly began twitching, "I DIDN'T KICK THEM OUT!"

"Oh you didn't? That's not what Amy said, and when I told them that they shouldn't be out alone, they refused to come back here. So I offered to take them in and they proudly accepted"

Sonic's fists clenched.

 _And here I was worrying about you Amy Rose, you little ungrateful..._

"Anyway I just came here to inform you so that you won't pass a night full of worry, arrivederci Sonic," Scourge then saluted and began making his way out but signaled to Sally to meet him in the backyard.

After Scourge left everyone began to comfort Sonic and Sally used it as her advantage to slip to the backyard.

"I need to talk to you," Scourge said.

"Don't you always?" Sally stated while rolling her eyes.

"I'm aware that Sonic and Amy are in a feud and I want you to take advantage of it"

"How so?"

"Comfort him, be his shoulder to cry on, and more importantly, GAIN INFORMATION!"

"And Fiona?"

"She's useless, just do as I say. Go now before they start getting suspicious"

Sally nodded as she turned and began walking back inside.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed that everyone went back to their regular tasks.

"Where's Sonic?" she asked Blaze and Cream.

"In his room," they said in unison as Sally went towards his room and noticed that he was talking to Tails and Antoine.

"Sonic I really think you should go get Amy, who knows what Scourge can do to her" she heard Tails say.

"Yeah he doesn't seem like much of a great influence."

"How many times do I have to say no!? If she wants to stay with Scourge let her! I won't stop her!"

"But Sonic I thought you loved her"

"Clearly she never felt the same way, I was always a disgusting vampire to her. Might as well forget about her."

She heard silence and suddenly noticed footsteps coming her way.

She hid behind a wall and noticed Antoine and Tails come out/

"We're going to leave you alone, hopefully it can help you reconsider."

They closed the door and left the hall leaving Sally to walk towards Sonic's door.

She knocked on the door and heard Sonic say, "What do you guys want now?"

"It's me Master Sonic" she said and heard nothing on the other end.

Suddenly Sonic opened the door and looked at Sally.

"Sorry Sally I don't want to be rude but I'm not in the mood to chat right now"

"Actually I came to see how you were doing, may I come in?"

Sonic opened the door wider and she walked in, the door closing afterwards.

Sally extended her arms for a hug and Sonic hesitated but then shrug it off and hugged Sally back, letting all his tears out.

"Why did she do it Sally? Why?"

Sally felt her heart break and patted his back.

 _I never thought he loved her this much._

"My life has been a hellhole since HE bit me, when Amy came into my life I thought my afterlife would turn for the better but I was wrong. Let's face it I'm damned for life."

"Don't say that Sonic"

"It's true though," He let go of Sally and sat down on the bed.

"What you and Amy had was true love, I know because the Blackshade would light up every time you and Amy touched them"

"What good does that do? Those Blackshade contain more evil than you think!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sally, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone since I became a vampire"

"What is it?" Sally asked, she knew what was coming.

"The ashes... of the one who bit me... are hidden within the pollen of the Blackshades..."

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Shadow: I hate it when you do that**

 **Me: Don't be such a Debbie-Downer Shadow xD**

 **My friends this was Chapter 24 of Blackshade which means that we have 6 chapters left until the story comes to an end *cries***

 **Now, now, don't feel disappointed cause my next project is going to be named 'Keep It Crescendo' and if you want to know what it's about please go into my profile and all my upcoming stories with summaries will be there ;)**

 **But for now please enjoy these next set of climatic chapters of Blackshade! Don't forget to review!**


	25. The Dark Truth

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 25: The Dark Truth**

 **Happy Black Friday Shopping!**

 **Shadow: Does Black Friday shopping even exist in places outside of America?**

 **Me: 0-0 I have no idea, good question Shadow, if someone could answer that question it'd be greatly appreciated XD**

 **Just a heads up that this chapter is going to be a little short, but that's only because the last four are going to be long and this is a filler chapter.**

 **Anyway let's a gooooo**

* * *

Amy walked into the kitchen the next morning and washed some dishes.

Scourge didn't ask her to do so, but she wanted to repay him for giving them shelter for the night.

Sticks walked in and stretched, "What are you doing?"

"Completing some chores, Master Scourge deserves it after giving us a roof over our heads for the night"

"Amy why do you trust that guy so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something about him that doesn't strike good to me"

"Sticks! Don't be ungrateful! Did you not see what he did for us?"

"I know it's just that... oh never mind" Sticks then grabbed a broom and walked out the door.

Amy stayed quiet, _Maybe Sticks is onto something..._

Her thoughts are interrupted when she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist.

She jumped up and took a knife out of the clean dishes and pointed it at whoever tried to touch her.

She noticed Bob hovering back and forth while holding a bottle.

"Amyyyyyyy *hick up*"

"You're drunk! Aren't you?"

Bob's eyes were half opened as he limped over to her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Finishing what I wanted to finish before you were taken away from me!"

 _Sonic..._

Amy walked back, her heart racing as Bob got closer to her.

 _Sonic..._

Her back touched the wall and realized there was no escape, Bob put both his hands to her sides so she'd be trapped.

 _Sonic..._

"No one can save you now"

"SONICCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

 **Back in Sonic's Castle**

Sonic walked outside in the courtyard and suddenly felt a piercing feeling in his heart.

He kneeled and held on to his chest.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah... I just... had a feeling"

Sonic stood up and rubbed his head.

Something was happening.

 **Back in Scourge's Castle**

Amy kicked Bob in his sensitive spot and ran upstairs to tell Scourge.

Bob was so drowsy that he collapsed after the hit.

"Scourge!" Amy yelled as she ran up the stairs.

She stopped in front of Scourge's door and noticed that it was slightly opened.

She heard a female talking and classified it as SALLY'S VOICE!

She couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop and looked through the creak.

"I like where this is going"

"Yeah, it was easy to get the information out of him because Amy's departure weakened him, and his emotions took the best of him"

 _Amy?_

"So what did Sonic the Fool tell you exactly?"

"The ashes of the one who bit him are hidden within the pollen of the Blackshades, which explains why they're dying, he's alive sir, he just needs to be unleashed"

Amy gasped, why was Sally giving Scourge such classified information?

"Perfect! I commend you Sally, everything can now go according to plan."

 _Plan?_

"All I need is the blood of a mortal which will be easy because of Amy and her little friend, I'll need Sonic's blood because he was the last one who's been bit, and finally... my blood... because I am THE SON of the one who bit Sonic."

Amy gasped again but covered her mouth so that she wouldn't get discovered.

 _Sticks was right about Scourge... I have to warn Sonic!_

"Once I unleash my father, we'll both destroy Sonic and his little servants. We'll destroy anyone who once doubted me! I'll be the most powerful vampire in the world!"

Amy leaned onto the door and fell in Scourge's room.

Scourge and Sally turned and noticed Amy sheepishly smiling at them.

"Hey..."

Scourge ran towards Amy and pinned her against the wall while choking her.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!?"

"Me? No, nothing... I-I didn't hear anything!"

Scourge pressed his hands against her neck harder.

"DON'T. LIE. TO. ME!"

"Scourge please..." Sally pleaded.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Scourge said as he turned to Sally.

Amy took it as an advantage to slip off Scourge's arms and run out the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! SALLY! GET BACK TO SONIC'S CASTLE AND DON'T LET AMY IN!"

Sally nodded as she flew out Scourge's window.

"Sticks!"

Sticks looked up and saw Amy run up to her.

"Am.."

Amy didn't let Sticks speak as she got her hand and bolted out the castle.

"Amy what are you..."

"YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT SCOURGE! HE'S EVIL! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SONIC'S CASTLE!"

"I thought Sonic didn't want us there"

"We have to warn him!"

"About what?"

"I'll explain on the way, just run! Scourge is after us!" Amy yelled as she and Sticks left the dark forest.

"UM NEWS FLASH AMY! We're mortals! How are we going to get back to Saint Veran in time!" Sticks looked in front of her and noticed the freeway a bit ahead.

Amy and Sticks noticed a hedgehog checking his tires as he walked around his car.

"Hey!"

The hedgehog looked up in confusion at Sticks.

"Can you give us a ride to Saint Veran, France?"

"Well I am going to Paris so I guess I can drop you o..."

"Thank you!" Amy and Sticks said in unison as they walked into the car.

The hedgehog shrugged as he walked into the car and drove off.

"Talk about a coincidence" said Sticks.

* * *

"BOB! BOB!"

Bob groaned as he got up from the floor.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"I have no idea, I just knocked out here," Bob said while looking around, not remembering why he was lying on the floor.

"Well you better get you lazy butt up because Amy and Sticks escaped to Sonic's castle, they found out about the plan!"

"So?"

"So it'll ruin everything! Let's go!" Scourge began pushing Bob out of the door.

Scourge flew up and motioned for Bob to do the same, causing him to oblige.

* * *

 **With Amy and Sticks**

"So where are you girls from?" asked the hedgehog.

"Paris"

"Then why are you headed to Saint Veran?"

"We... um... are visiting our grandpa," Sticks said, recieving an odd look from Amy.

"What? It's all I could come up with"

The hedgehog left them alone as they traveled in silence.

Amy felt sicker as time went by.

 _What does Scourge have against Sonic?_

 _What will Sonic say when I get back to the castle?_

 _He'll probably close the door in my face..._

 _No, Amy don't bail, you have to help Sonic._

"You okay? You look a little pale"

Amy turned and noticed Sticks looking a her with a worried expression.

"I'm... just scared"

"It'll be fine Amy"

"I hope so..."

* * *

 **Sonic's Castle (Hours Later)**

Sally paced back and forth, she waited for Amy's arrival.

"I need to find out a way for Amy not to say anything"

"Yo Sally are you okay?"

She turned and noticed Sonic standing before her.

 _Boy he's super cute when he's worried..._

"No, I'm fine"

Sonic walked up to her and asked, "C'mon, you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong. Something I've learned is to never hide your feelings because one day they can boil up and you'll explode"

Suddenly Sally got an idea.

"Just tell me what's wrong"

"Master Sonic... I'm going to tell you something I've been hiding for a long time..."

* * *

Amy and Sticks arrived at Saint Veran and thanked the driver.

When he had driven away they both ran into the forest and bolted toward Sonic's castle, it was winter so it was already getting dark.

* * *

"What is it?" Sonic asked, awaiting Sally's answer.

"I... I... I love you Master Sonic..."

Sonic opened his mouth in disbelief.

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Gee Sally... I'm flattered but..."

Suddenly Amy and Sticks opened the door while Scourge and Bob bolted in from the windows.

"SONIC!" the four said in unison.

Sonic turned but was interrupted when Sally cupped his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **This was really short**

 **Shadow: No chizz**

 **Anyway before I leave I want to announce some things to some reviewers :)  
**

 _ **GeeksforWeeks Stories:**_ **You have been one of my most loyal reviewers and you my friend are cool because of that ;) Your stories are creative and unique and I thought they were neat ^-^ Y'all should check their fanfics! Anyway as for Keep It Crescendo, no it's not a sequel, it's a different story. Blackshade is just one of those stories that just can't have a sequel, sorry :( But I hope you enjoy these next few chapters!**

 _ **MrZombieKitten:**_ **Kinda ridiculous huh xD How he just told her right off the bat where the Blackshades were cx Well bear in mind that he was in an emotional state and he couldn't think straight. But I see where your going with that XD**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next few LONG chapters!**

 **Review!**


	26. Unleashed

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 26: Unleashed**

 **Dang it I go back to school on Monday and it's the finals era...**

 **Shadow: More like the Death Era**

 **Anyway enough complaining!**

 **Let's begin ^-^**

* * *

Amy's heart sunk at the sight of Sonic and Sally kissing.

Scourge smiled evilly and Bob indifferently looked at the scene, wishing he had some beer.

Sally let go of Sonic and Sonic looked back at her in disbelief.

Sally looked at Amy and felt heartbroken at seeing her face.

Amy had tears falling down her face and she shook uncontrollably.

Sticks clenched her fists and glared at Sally.

"Amy..." Sonic said, finally coming back to his senses.

"No. I just came to say goodbye." Amy said, choking in her tears.

"Amy... why are you crying? And why are you saying goodbye? Why are you here? Why are you all here?"

"Why am I here? WHY AM I HERE!? I COME HERE TO WARN YOU THAT SCOURGE IS A NO GOOD JERK THAT WANTS TO HURT YOU AND I COME HERE TO SEE YOU KISSING SALLY!" Amy suddenly gained an aura of fire.

"Wait what? What are you saying?" Sonic looked at her and Scourge confusingly.

"Amy you better shut the hell up." Scourge said darkly.

At this point all of Sonic's servants have come into the room to see what the commotion was.

"NO! I'M TIRED OF BEING EVERYONE'S RAG DOLL! I AM TIRED OF KEEPING QUIET! I AM TIRED OF BEING PITIED! I AM TIRED OF FALSE HOPE!"

She walked up to Sonic and said, "SCOURGE HAS BEEN USING SALLY TO SPY ON YOU AND GAIN THE INFO OF WHERE THE ASHES OF YOUR BITER ARE! APPARENTLY IT'S CLEAR TO ME THAT YOU OPENED YOUR MOUTH AND TOLD HER WHERE THEY WERE WHEN YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO! SO NOW THAT YOU TOLD HER, SCOURGE IS GOING TO USE THAT INFORMATION TO UNLEASH THE CREATURE! WAY TO GO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I APPLAUD YOUR IDIOCRISY! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TO TAKE CARE OF BACK AT PARIS! DON'T EVEN TRY TO COME AND FIND ME, I WISH YOU LUCK IN SOLVING THIS PROBLEM!" Amy then stomped away and walked up to Sally, leaving Sonic blinking, shocked at Amy's outburst.

"YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF! I KNOW THIS ISN'T YOU! SO WHY KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE BAD GUY WHEN YOU CLEARLY ARE FEELING HORRIBLE WITH EVERY STEP YOU TAKE INTO THIS STUPID PLAN! IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO BACK DOWN SALLY! IF YOU DO END UP TAKING THE RIGHT PATH... I wish you luck with Sonic... I know how much you two like each other..." Amy teared up and walked up to Scourge, leaving Sally to bow her head.

"You are the biggest retard I've ever met in my life." Amy simply said and walked up to Bob, leaving Scourge glare at her angrily.

"Bob. You killed my father, my mother, you attempted to rape my best friend, and you've abused me for my whole life. All for what? Was it all worth it? You're practically a slave now" Amy motioned to Scourge.

"For the last time Rose. DON'T DISRESPECT ME!" Bob raised his hand and Amy punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall back and grunt.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Sonic said as he walked up to Bob.

"So you're the famous Bob"

"And you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog."

Bob and Sonic glared at each other.

"Yeah so while you two attack each other, I'll leave" Amy started walking away.

Scourge, who was EXTREMELY angry that Amy ratted him out and called him a retard above all things flew toward her and pinned her hard to a wall.

 **"You shouldn't have done that."**

Amy's eyes widened while she noticed Scourge's eyes go red and his fangs piercing sharply.

Scourge ran the tip of his fang across her bicep and she began bleeding.

Amy screamed in pain and Sonic ran up to him.

 **"What the hell are you doing to her!?"**

Sonic too had grown fangs and his eyes glowed red.

Scourge squeezed her arm and loads of blood fell into his mouth.

Fiona then walked in with a Blackshade in her hand.

"Master Scourge! Here!" Fiona handed him the Blackshade and Scourge spit Amy's blood into the rose.

 **"No what are you doing!? Fiona!?"** Sonic looked at Fiona in shock and she smiled smugly at him.

"Sorry Master Sonic, but I work for Master Scourge. I never loved you, I just used you to find out where you hid HIS ashes" Fiona laughed evilly and all the servants gasped in shock.

Scourge also let out a demonic laugh and bit his own arm, sucking the blood out and spitting it into the Blackshade, causing it to glow.

 **"No... what are you doing!?"** Sonic asked, completely afraid of Scourge's actions.

 **"Bringing my father to life."**

 **"You're... father..."**

Scourge let out another laugh.

 **"Yes Sonic. I was never bitten, I lied. I was born into a vampire. And I figured that since you're seen as the number 1 vampire thanks to my father biting you, by bringing him to life, we'll both run the world together! Speaking of which, there's just one more step to this process."**

Scourge demonically laughed again as he slowly walked up to Sonic.

Sonic walked back and looked at the Blackshade, Scourge and Amy's blood were dripping off the stem and it was glowing uncontrollably.

Antoine looked at the scene in shock as various flashbacks echoed in his mind.

 _"SONIC DON'T YOU DARE **.** "_

 _"GO"_

 _"WHAT WAS INSIDE!"_

 _"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!"_

 _There he lay... Sonic the Hedgehog... in a pool of blood._

 _Most of it was coming from his neck, where he had two holes plastered there, like if a snake had bitten him._

Antoine shook at the thought of having that BEAST come back to life.

"NO" Antoine ran toward Scourge and pinned him to the ground.

Scourge hissed and attempted to bite Antoine but failed when Sonic dragged him and through him to a wall.

Sonic hissed and ran to attack Scourge but stopped dead in his tracks when Scourge grabbed Amy and had his fangs over her neck.

 **"One more step and she's mine!"**

Sally gasped and shook, this was going too far.

Amy shook and Sonic held his hands up, his eyes had gone back to their normal color and his fangs vanished.

After various seconds, Scourge roughly let Amy go and Sonic ran to her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

Amy looked up and noticed Scourge hovering over Sonic.

"SONIIIIICCCCCCC"

But it was too late, Scourge had already clobbered his fang across Sonic's bicep and sucked his blood.

Sonic winced and turned to look at Scourge.

Scourge held the Blackshade and twisted the stem in his hand.

He looked at Sonic evilly and spit the last sample of blood into the rose.

The rose shook and lit uncontrollably.

Scourge let the Blackshade fall to the floor and the rose let out a blinding light.

Everyone in the room closed their eyes as the light lit the whole room.

* * *

 **Depths of the Utah Forest, America**

Master Pickle walked back and forth, thinking about who should host the next Ghouls Ball.

He looked outside a window and noticed a blinding light coming from the other side of the world.

"Sonic... OH NO! ATTENTION EVERYONE! EUROPE IS IN TROUBLE, FRANCE IS IN TROUBLE! WE MUST DEPART NOW! BREEZIE, TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD AND GAIN ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!"

Breezie nodded and flew out the window.

Master Pickle then motioned for all his servants to follow him to France.

"What exactly is occurring Master Pickle?" Chip asked, feeling worried.

"HE has been unleashed"

"You don't mean!?"

"Yes Chip... he's out and he'll stop at nothing to kill us all and rule the world..."

"He can kill vampires!? But I thought we were already dead"

"He contains the power that no other vampire contains, with one bite, we'll fall into the pit of hell..."

"Well how can he be beaten!? Is there a way!?"

"The Blackshade is the Key, those things contain more magic than we think, only a set of individuals with a spike of optimism and love can obtain it's power..."

Chip nodded his head in bewilderment and confusion and continued flying toward the light.

* * *

 **Sonic's Castle**

The light continued to shine, soon it died down and an all to familiar demonic laugh was heard.

Scourge uncovered his eyes and looked up evilly to the creature.

"Father... the all too powerful COUNT EGGMAN! We meet again!"

* * *

 **I expected this to be longer...**

 **DANG IT! Well, these next few are going to be long I promise.**

 **Shadow: They better...**

 **Anyway don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	27. The One Who Bit Me

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 27: The One Who Bit Me**

 **Shadow: Before we start I want to ask how the heck does Eggman being Scourge's father make any sense?**

 **Me: You know what Shadow learn to be patient! I was just going to get to that in this chapter .-.**

 **Shadow: You could've said that earlier :P**

 **Me: XD true, well let's begin**

* * *

"Father... the all too powerful COUNT EGGMAN! We meet again!" Scourge yelled in evilness as everyone widened their eyes in fright.

Sticks slowly walked up to Scourge and tapped his shoulder.

"What!?"

"He's a different species... how is he your father?"

Everyone looked at Sticks oddly, out of all things to be worried about she worries for that?

"My real vampire parents left me so Count Eggman took me in as his own"

"OHHHHHHHH that makes sense now," Sticks said as she turned to Sonic and Amy who were giving her a 'wtf' look.

"I'm sorry! It was bugging me!"

 **"SILENCE!"** Eggman yelled, causing Sticks to fall back at his booming voice.

 **"WHO AWOKE ME FROM MY IMPRISONMENT!?"**

"I did father" Scourge said as he walked up to the creature.

 **"Scourge? I haven't seen you in centuries! Tell me, where is the one who imprisoned me?"**

"Right over there," Scourge said as he pointed at Sonic, who had his hand in front of Amy, a look of determination on his face.

 **"Ah yes *demonic laugh* you're the blue nuisance that had the audacity of awaking me from my slumber 110 years ago. Soft blood, warm and savory. O-Negative."** Eggman licked his lips at the statement.

 **"So, where did your friend end up? Did he escape and not come back for you? I've seen that happen so many times,"** Eggman laughed and Antoine shook in his spot, worried about being discovered.

"Believe it or not he's right over there," Scourge evilly smiled as he pointed at Antoine.

Eggman slowly turned and laughed.

 **"So he did come back after all! That's a first"**

Sonic said nothing and continued glaring at him.

 **"Enough chit chat though, let's end this."**

Eggman swiftly grabbed Sonic and opened his mouth, showing his black, SHARP, fangs and nearing Sonic's neck.

 **"Have fun in hell you little blue rat."**

Sonic turned his face to avoid getting bitten but the room was interrupted when Master Pickle and various other vampires barged into the castle.

"LET THE BOY GO COUNT EGGMAN!" Master Pickle yelled.

Eggman turned and smiled evilly.

 **"Professor Pickle! It's a pleasure to see you again,"** he let go of Sonic and he fell with a loud thump.

"Don't hey me you monster! Don't you think you've done enough damage!"

 **"Enough damage? I'm only getting started!"**

"You've caused enough damage to his life by ending his childhood early! Count Gerald Robotnik wouldn't want you to commit the same mistake he made!"

 **"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!"**

"I'm sorry but I have to do it! Remember how he ended OUR CHILDHOOD BY BITING US WHEN WE WERE SEVEN!"

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"REMEMBER HOW HE FORCED US TO PROMISE TO NEVER MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE HE MADE! TO BITE CHILDREN! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"

 **"I SAID SHUT UP!"**

"Sheesh and I thought I had problems," Bob rolled his eyes.

Eggman turned and glared at Bob.

" **Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"** Eggman threatened as Scourge face palmed.

"One of Scourge's henchmen, hey you know where I can find some beer around here?"

All the vampires and mortals in the room looked at Bob as if he was mad.

Eggman turned to look at Scourge for an explanation.

"Look, I admit that he's a bit loco in the coco. He killed a girl's father and mother. He abused her for numerous years and attempted to rape her best friend, then he committed suicide and I bit him"

Eggman raised an eyebrow and looked over at Bob.

 **"And he did all these things BEFORE becoming a vampire?"**

"Yup," Bob said, feeling pride over his actions.

"And I thought I had problems," Master Mephiles whispered to Master Big.

 **"And you're proud of what you did aren't you?"** Eggman said as he hovered toward Bob.

Scourge widened his eyes at Bob, _uh oh..._

"I guess you can say that," Bob continued smiling.

 **"How would you feel if that happened to you? To feel the horror of being killed by another"** Eggman said in a dark tone.

Bob felt a shiver come up his spine.

"W-what do you mean?"

 **"You know what happens to fools who interrupt me."**

Bob opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Eggman pounced on his neck and jammed his fangs on his skin drinking his blood.

Bob screamed in horror as the last seconds of his afterlife were drained right out of him.

Amy looked at the scene in horror and Sonic closed her eyes, stopping her from witnessing the scene.

Scourge looked at the scene indifferently.

 _That fool had it coming._

Bob suddenly coughed out blood and he began getting skinnier and skinnier.

Eggman let go of his skin and he let Bob drop to the floor.

Bob stared up to the ceiling, his eyes motionless, soon he disintegrated into ashes and disappeared.

Sonic's servants gasped in fear, now they knew of the power Eggman contained.

 **"Now that we've got that taken care of, let's get back to business,"** he turned and ran up to Pickle, and punched him in the gut.

Pickle flew and hit the wall with a grunt.

"I may be old but I can still fight, besides you're outnumbered," Pickle said as he motioned to the other vampires.

 **"Are you?"** Eggman said as he motioned for half of the vampires to come to his side and they obliged.

 **"These are my loyalists"**

Pickle looked at them shockingly and narrowed his eyes.

"This. Means. War." Pickle ran up to Eggman and punched him as Sonic grabbed Sticks, Amy, and Antoine and led them towards his room.

"Stay here."

"But we want to help!" Amy said.

"Are you kidding? You three are mortals! Did you see how Bob ended up, I couldn't stand seeing you guys get killed! Just stay here!"

"But!" Amy said but stopped when Antoine put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to him Amy, he's trying to protect us"

Sonic nodded at Antoine and walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"So what do we do?" Amy said as she turned to Antoine.

"Nothing, we wait"

"But they can get hurt! Sonic can get hurt..."

"It's not our fight Amy!" Sticks finally said as she sat on Sonic's bed.

"It was never our fight..."

* * *

Knuckles and Shadow charged over at some vampires and tackled them to the floor.

The two vampires hissed and kicked Knuckles and Shadow to the other side of the room.

Sonic walked into the scene and noticed the chaos going on.

He sensed something above him and looked up.

"Boo." Scourge said as he dropped on Sonic and choked him to the floor.

"Just give up!"

"N-Never!" Sonic choked out as Scourge held on to his grip.

"Stop!" Sally yelled as she pushed Scourge off Sonic.

Scourge looked up at Sally in shock and angrily stared.

"What is the meaning of this Sally?"

"Don't hurt him! He's done nothing wrong to us!" Sally yelled while holding her hands in front of Sonic.

"What caused this change of heart Sally? What caused you to now think this way?" Scourge suspiciously looked at her.

"Because I love him Scourge..."

"Enough with the charade Sally Acorn, that trick got old don't you think?" Scourge said as he put his hands across his chest.

"It was never a charade.." Sally's eyes filled with tears. "I truly do love him..."

Scourge's eyes widened as Sonic grew pale.

"But I know his feelings aren't mutual..." Sally turned to look at Sonic and he sadly looked at her.

"But either way what we are doing is wrong! And I refuse to continue taking part of it!"

"A little too late for feeling regret sweetheart, the damage has already been done!"

"Not unless I tell him how it can be stopped!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I think I would!"

Scourge smacked her across the face and she fell to the floor.

"Sally!" Sonic ran to her side as she held her hand up and stood up on her own.

She ran up to Scourge and kicked him towards a wall.

Scourge grunted as Sally ran up to Sonic.

"The Blackshades! They..." Sally was interrupted as Scourge hit her on the head with a flower pot.

"SALLY!"

"That'll keep her quiet for awhile"

"You're such a coward, why don't you pick on someone your own gender and size!" Sonic yelled as Scourge kicked him on his side and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Ugh"

"Oh you mean like you?" Scourge evilly smiled as he grabbed a knife and walked towards Sonic.

"You know that *cough* thing can't do anything to me right?" Sonic coughed out.

"I know, but it still creates a bloody mess, and when there's a bloody mess, It'll attract Count Eggman, and when Count Eggman becomes attracted, Sonic the Hedgehog becomes HISTORY!" Scourge held up his knife and swung it at Sonic.

Sonic dodged it as Scourge stabbed the counter and swiped the knife back up.

Sonic shifted through the counters as he looked for something to defend himself with.

Scourge yelled as he dabbed the knife down towards Sonic's head as Sonic rolled across the floor and dodged it.

"What do you think I am, a zombie?" Sonic said as he stood up.

"Not physically... but morally your soul is as dead as our afterlife itself"

"Oooo well aren't you the little poet," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Curse you!" Scourge lifted the sharp object as threw it at Sonic.

Sonic dodged it but wasn't swift enough and the small tip of his ear was chopped off.

Sonic winced in pain as he kneeled to the floor and held onto his ear.

Scourge smiled evilly as a small drop of blood fell to the floor.

Back with Master Pickle, he was thrown to the wall by Eggman and was about to finish him off until he sniffed a scent.

" **Mmmm doesn't that smell appetizing...** "

Eggman followed his scent as Master Pickle widened his eyes in fear as Sonic's blood entered his nose and he ran after Eggman.

Fiona, who was observing, went after them.

"It's over now you fool! Too bad you never got to tell Amy your feelings for her"

Sonic looked up in hate as his ear healed in an instant.

"Looks like your plan didn't work Scourge!"

"I wouldn't call out victory yet, look at how bloody your glove is, even I can smell that from all the way over here"

 **"Now what could that smell be?"**

Sonic turned around in fear as he noticed Eggman standing before him.

Sonic tried to speak but couldn't when Eggman grabbed him and opened his fangs.

"Yes father... do it!"

"Please have mercy! Do you and Scourge really wish to take over the world and turn it into a misery!"

Eggman looked at him oddly and turned to Scourge.

 **"Scourge and I?"**

At this point Master Pickle along with Fiona have walked into the room.

"Yes father, we'll be the greatest rulers in the world!"

 **"Who said anything about you getting a piece of the cake?** "

Scourge stared at him, "But I thought... since I set you free... and..."

Eggman laughed demonically, **"You fool!"**

"But I set you free! Along with the help of Fiona, she deserves something too!"

 **"I share nothing! It doesn't matter who set me free!"**

"How could you be so unfair!? I should've never let you free"

Eggman laughed, **"Too late now! And if you're going to be a nuisance it's time to get rid of you too!"**

Eggman let go of Sonic and walked towards Scourge.

"No... Please! I'm your son!" Scourge walked backwards and tripped over a broom and fell to the floor.

 **"I could careless who you are!"** Eggman grabbed Scourge by the neck and held him up close.

Sonic covered his eyes and prepared for the screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scourge pierced as a similar process to Bob's repeated.

Fiona stared in shock as well as Master Pickle as one of the greatest masters in the world was disintegrated into small bits.

Eggman let go of Scourge and he fell to the floor.

His face was blue.

His light blue eyes were grey and motionless.

His skin was pure white.

Scourge the Hedgehog... was dead.

* * *

 **Well I'm baaack!**

 **Shadow: Thank goodness finals are over, I hate those things**

 **Omg I know!**

 **Expect recent updates guys cause this story is coming to an end and the new story Keep It Crescendo is coming up soon!**

 **We have like 3 chapters left guys ;)**

 **See ya soon and review!**


	28. The Great Sacrifice

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 28: The Great Sacrifice**

 **Phew! Today was busy!**

 **Well let's get started :)**

* * *

Amy paced back and forth and covered her ears at the screams going on downstairs.

"I wonder if Sonic's okay..."

"We're all wondering that Amy," Antoine responded as he stood up and peeked out the balcony.

He noticed an all too familiar chipmunk rubbing her head as she walked towards the Blackshades.

"Now what could that little troublemaker be up to now?"

Sticks and Amy looked up as they walked over to where Antoine was.

"What're you looking at Monsieur?"

"Sally, it looks like she's up to something, and she looks quite injured if I do say so myself"

Amy narrowed her eyes and observed Sally.

She noticed Sally grab a pair of flower cutters and chop off the last Blackshade that remained in the rosebud.

"What could she be up to?" Sticks asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good!" Amy said as she ran out the door.

"AMY NO!" Sticks called as Amy ran down the stairs.

* * *

Fiona stared in horror as Scourge's body disintegrated into ashes and flew within the wind, just like Bob's did just moments ago.

Eggman laughed demonically and turned towards the witnesses.

 **"Who's next?"**

Amy heard Eggman's booming voice and slowly peeked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Scourge's ashes fly off.

"This is all your fault!?" Amy heard Fiona say and noticed Fiona pointing at Sonic's chest.

"What am I going to do without Scourge..." Fiona's voice cracked as she walked up to Sonic in spite.

Amy gasped, _did Scourge die..._

"I. hate. you. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm going to kill you!"

Fiona grabbed the knife Scourge was using and swung it at Sonic.

Sonic dodged it and she ran after him, her eyes glowing red and her fangs expressed.

Eggman laughed and Master Pickle observed in worry as he tried to hold back Fiona.

Sally walked into the scene and was shocked at what she saw.

"Fiona stop!" she set the Blackshade down on the counter and grabbed Fiona from the waist.

"Fiona don't do this!"

"What the hell are you doing!? You're supposed to be on our side!"

Amy gasped, _did Sally have a change of heart?_

Fiona screamed as she turned the knife and stabbed Sally in her stomach.

Sally gasped as Fiona jammed the knife out of her stomach and turned to look at her.

Sonic widened his eyes as Sally fell to the floor, he immediately walked to her side and held her head on his lap.

"Sally..."

 **"Beautiful,"** Eggman said as he clapped his hands and called Fiona over to his side.

 **"That was such a great sabotage that I might even make you my princess during my reign,"** Eggman said.

"Really?" Fiona asked, her expressions calming.

 **"No. Alliances are for the weak."** Eggman grabbed Fiona and bit her neck.

She screamed and put her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Amy put her hand over her mouth and witnessed Fiona fall to the floor and disintegrate.

First Bob, then Scourge, now Fiona...

Sonic wrapped his arms around Sally and looked over at Eggman.

 **"Relax you fool I won't do the same to her, she's dying on her own with that stab to the stomach. Since she's never bitten anyone anyway since I sense her blood scent as pure, she'll die on her own. Besides I want to save my appetite for you,"** he said as he licked his lips.

Sonic widened his eyes and looked down at Sally.

"You monster! This is all your fault!" Master Pickle yelled as he charged toward Eggman and kicked him out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Where could Amy be!?" Sticks yelled.

"Well we can't look for her! It's dangerous down there!"

"We have to do something Monsieur!" Sticks yelled as she tried to leave but was stopped by Antoine.

"The only thing we can do is wait, and pray that she's okay..." Antoine said as he looked up a the sky.

* * *

"Sally!" Amy said as she ran into the kitchen and went besides Sonic.

"Amy! You're supposed to be in the room!"

"I wasn't going to sit down with my arms crossed!" Amy said as she looked at Sally.

 _"Amy..."_

"Don't talk Sally you're wasting your energy," Amy said as her eyes filled with tears.

 _"You're crying..."_

"Of course, you don't deserve this, especially after taking a stab for Sonic"

 _"You have such a kind heart Amy, especially after all I've done to you..."_

 _"_ Shhh that's all in the past now," Amy said as she grabbed her hands.

Sally coughed and smiled, _"So... you forgive me?"_

"Of course I do and so does Master Sonic, right Master Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and smiled at Sally.

 _"Bless you both *cough* oh, I almost forgot! The Blackshade Sonic, on the counter, *cough* thou shall both confess your love... and you'll be powerful enough to stop Eggman"_

"W-What are you talking about Sally?" Amy said as her cheeks blushed as Sonic widened his eyes and cleared his throat.

 _"You two know what you have to do... I hope you two are very happy together..."_ Sally coughed as she slowly closed her eyes and fell loose on Sonic's lap.

Amy cried and put her arms around Sonic's waist, Sonic bowed his head and said nothing.

Sonic grabbed her body and put her by the window sill, he blew onto her lifeless body and her ashes flew towards the sky.

Sally Acorn was gone.

"Why do the bad things always happen to the good guys?" Amy cried.

"I don't know Amy... I don't know..."

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know this was super short but trust me! The next one is long!**

 **Shadow: It better!**

 **Lol I promise it will!**

 **Stay tuned for the second to last chapter of Blackshade!**

 **Review!**


	29. Je t'aime

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 29: J** **e t'aime**

 **Technically, this is the last chapter of the story if you don't count the Epilogue as a chapter :)**

 **Shadow: About time**

 **Me: Be quiet you're so mean!**

 **Shadow: Hmph**

 **Anyway let's get started!**

* * *

"I'm going down there Monsieur, I can't lose her again!" Sticks yelled as she opened the door.

"Fine but on one condition... you let me go with you!"

Sticks nodded as both she and Antoine walked out of the door.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to get something from my room" Antoine told Sticks as Sticks nodded, heading downstairs.

* * *

Sonic stared at the Blackshade and remembered Sally's words.

 _Bless you both, oh, I almost forgot! The Blackshade Sonic, on the counter, thou shall both confess your love... and you'll be powerful enough to stop Eggman._

Sonic turned and looked at Amy.

She looked out the window and weeped at Sally's tragedy.

Man did he admire her kind and forgiving heart.

"Amy..."

Amy turned and looked into Sonic's eyes, who were suddenly filled with passion.

"Y-yes..."

He walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now"

He looked down at her lips and back up at her eyes.

She looked into his eyes with slight fear but hope at the same time.

Her heart pumped quickly and she began taking deep breaths, she then looked down to avoid him seeing her blush.

"I think you have an idea of what I'm going to tell you," he lifted her chin and her gaze went back into his eyes.

"This may not be the best moment to tell you... but..." he got closer to her face with both their eyes half closed.

"Amy, you're kind, strong, friendly, especially after all you've been through... you have taught me to feel happy with myself. Honestly, I don't feel as unfortunate and helpless as I used to, you regained the happiness in this castle Amy"

"Master Sonic..."

"Don't call me that Amy, I'm not your master. You're as free as the wind and you know it. Luckily, you still have purity and aren't damned like the rest of us" his eyes began watering.

Amy shook her head and stated, "That may be true physically, but on the inside, I'm damned as well, my parents are gone and I don't have anyone else besides Sticks... when I arrived here it's like all my happiness was regained despite the fact that I was surrounded by vampires who are usually stereotyped as horrible creatures. Remember Sonic, the biggest punishment anyone could receive in life, no matter the species, is loneliness. And here, I didn't feel trapped, I feel more free here than I ever did in Paris... I would stay here forever if I wanted to, and if it means for me to become a vampire, I'd do it"

"You... mean that Amy? We make you feel that way?"

"Yes... especially a certain generous, kind-hearted, and handsome vampire..."

"Which is?"

"I think you know who he is..." Amy whispered.

"And I think you are very aware of the first girl I've ever fallen in love with"

Amy's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Je t'aime Amy... I love you. I've found you interesting since the first time we saw each other back at the bakery."

"As did I... Je t'aime Sonic... I love you too"

They both smiled as Sonic got closer and kissed her.

Amy's eyes filled with tears, the empty hole in their hearts was fulfilled.

They were the missing puzzle piece to their entire happiness.

* * *

Back in Antoine's room, there was a strange shine coming out of his suitcase.

Antoine turned and walked up towards his suitcase.

He opened it and noticed the black rose that he once left in Sonic's grave shine uncontrollably.

Antoine gasped.

 _There he lay... Sonic the Hedgehog... in a pool of **blood**._

 _Most of it was coming from his neck, where he had two holes plastered there, like if a snake had bitten him._

 _His hands were spread out beside him as well as his legs._

 _His eyes had LOST the adventurous color that he once had within them and were replaced with dull lime eyes._

 _His lips were red from the blood that was rolling down his cheek._

 _But what surprised Antoine the most was the **black rose** that lay on his right hand._

"This was the rose that existed when Eggman killed Sonic, but why is it shining? Maybe this can be used to assist Sonic in some way" Antoine grabbed the rose and ran down stairs.

* * *

"Now we have the element to destroy Eggman," Sonic said as he looked at Amy.

"Let's do it Sonic!"

Sonic grabbed her hand and grabbed the Blackshade Sally left on the counter and took it with him towards the courtyard.

"HEY EGGHEAD!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman turned around and growled at Sonic.

"Come at me if you can!" Sonic yelled as he and Amy ran towards the courtyard.

Eggman let go of Master Pickle and flew after them.

"Now what could that little rascal be up to now?" Master Pickle asked.

Sonic and Amy ran outside and held the Blackshade and held it up against Eggman.

Nothing happened.

 **"Fools! What makes you think a stupid rose can beat me!"**

"But.. I thought..." Sonic told himself.

Eggman pounced towards Sonic but was interrupted by being hit by something.

He turned and noticed Sticks retrieving her boomerang.

 **"You... MORTAL. YOU'LL PAY!"** Eggman flew at Sticks and Antoine came into the courtyard.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turned and noticed Antoine throwing a shining Blackshade at him.

Eggman grabbed Sticks and went for her neck.

"HEY!"

Eggman turned and widened his eyes as Amy and Sonic both flew up with the shining gold power of the Blackshade.

"Remember this rose! It's the rose that was on your flower pot the day you bit me remember!?" Sonic yelled in a determined manner.

 **"It can't be... that rose holds the power of all 7 legendary chaos emeralds... impossible!"**

Amy and Sonic both lifted the energy together and threw it at Eggman.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Eggman yelled as he exploded into ashes and flew off just like his 3 victims did.

All the vampires cheered as the loyalists retreated away from the castle.

"That's how it's done!" Sticks yelled.

Sonic and Amy floated down as the energy drained off of them.

"We did it Amy!"

Amy nodded as she suddenly felt light-headed and fainted on the floor.

Sonic's servants gasped and ran to her side.

"What happened to her!?" Sonic asked.

"*sigh* This is what I was afraid of..." Master Pickle said as he walked up to her.

"What do you mean?"

"The power was too much for her weak, mortal body to bare... it can only take a vampire to be able to withhold much power..."

"What exactly are you saying Master Pickle?" Tails asked.

"The power drained her life out of her Tails... she's **dead**..."

 _She's dead..._

Those words rung in Sonic's mind over and over again.

"No..."

"I'm so sorry Sonic, we'll all remember Amy as a hero..."

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T!" Sonic yelled as he kneeled down next to Amy's body.

Sticks slowly walked up to Amy's body as he shaky hand checked her pulse.

"No pulse... NO!" Sticks cried and grabbed some grass and threw it to the floor.

Sonic stood up and did something he should've done before walking into the castle in 1876... he ran.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

All the vampires who weren't part of Sonic's clan left the castle and wished their sincere apologies toward Sonic, who still hadn't come back from his run.

Knuckles and Shadow had carried Amy's corpse onto Sonic's bed and Cream bundled her up in roses and flowers.

"And here I thought it was all over..." Blaze whispered as a tear rolled down her eye.

"Poor Master Sonic, I don't even wanna know how he's taking it," Cream cried as she added a Blackshade on Amy's hands.

"Sticks is extremely devastated too..." Rouge told them.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Antoine took her out for some fresh air"

The girls stayed quiet when Sticks and Antoine walked into the room.

Sticks squealed and ran towards Amy, crying yet again.

"You couldn't cheer her up?" Rouge sadly asked as Antoine shook his head.

"We have to be strong for them, both Sticks and Sonic, this is horrible for all of us but none of us can be as hit as those two." Antoine sighed.

"Has anybody seen Tails?" Charmy asked as he walked in.

"He's attending Scourge's servants, since Scourge isn't with us anymore, they don't have a home so he has decided to recruit them as Sonic's servants," Rouge told them as Charmy nodded.

"Oh, right. Man poor Master Sonic, the love of his life was taken away from him right when they had confessed to each other," Charmy said as the girls nodded and noticed Sticks lighting a candle on Sonic's counter.

"Guys! Don't look now but Sonic is back!" Silver said as he walked by the room.

The girls were about to say something but stopped when Sonic walked into the room.

His face was dull and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days.

No one dared to say a word and the only thing that could be heard were Sticks' weeps.

Sonic turned to Sticks and walked up to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she hugged him as she cried harder.

He closed his eyes and held onto her tightly.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to bring her back?" Sticks cried.

Sonic looked at Amy and his eyes landed on her neck.

Sonic then widened his eyes.

 _Remember Sonic, the biggest punishment anyone could receive in life, no matter the species, is loneliness. And here, I didn't feel trapped, I feel more free here than I ever did in Paris... I would stay here forever if I wanted to, **and if it means for me to become a vampire, I'd do it**._

"There is a way!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sticks left his grasp and looked at him a little frazzled.

The servants looked at him confusingly.

"What way!?" Sticks asked.

"I... don't know if you'd like the idea though..." Sonic said as his ears drooped down.

"I don't care as long as it brings Amy back to us!"

"Sticks..." he grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. "I'll have to turn Amy into a vampire..."

Sticks widened her eyes and looked at Amy.

"But Sonic! You promised to never bite anyone again!" Antoine yelled.

"This time it's necessary... but only if Sticks gives me her blessing," Sonic said as he turned to Sticks.

"Me?"

"You're the only family she's got aren't you?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then you more than anyone should know if Amy would want this"

Sticks looked back at Amy and smiled.

She turned to Sonic and said, "Do it."

Sonic smiled and ordered everyone to leave the room.

Everyone obliged and Sticks warned to be careful.

"I will."

After the door was shut he looked back at Amy.

"Here we go..."

He got close to her neck and bit onto it, sucking the blood out of her.

After finishing he stepped back and after three seconds Amy stood up from her bed and looked around the room as if she had woken from a scary dream.

Her eyes were red and were skin was pale.

"Amy..."

Amy turned and noticed Sonic standing above her with a worried expression.

"Sonic? Where am I?"

"My room, you knocked out after we defeated Eggman to the point where you died so I brought you back to "life" quote on quote by converting you into one of us..."

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"So... am I a vampire?"

"Yes..."

Amy observed herself and gasped as her eyes returned to her color, and her skin returned to the way it was.

"W-what?"

"Your vampire appearance only appears when your either confused or really angry, it's confusing but you'll get used to it. You aren't mad are you Amy?"

Amy turned to look at Sonic and ran up to him.

She kissed him and he noticed her smile.

"Are you kidding silly? Do you know what this means!?"

"Not really"

"It means that you and I can be together for eternity, we don't have to face death ever again!"

Sonic's face lit up and kissed her.

"C'mon let me present the new you to everyone!"

Sonic opened the door and brought Amy out.

"Hey guys!" Amy exclaimed.

"AMY!" Sticks yelled as she went to hug Amy.

All the servants greeted Amy.

"Amy will be staying with us from now on!" Sonic announced.

"Really Amy? EEEEEE," the girls squealed.

"Amy... but what about your life in Paris?" Sticks asked.

"What life?" Amy asked.

"Good point," Sticks laughed.

"Boy oh boy, goodness does come to those who do good," Antoine said.

"Well now that all this has been resolved, I'll have to return to Paris in a couple of days," Sticks said.

"But Sticks..." Amy said as her face saddened.

"Bare in mind Amy that my parents are still out there traveling and I have a job and a house to tend to"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course she will," Sonic said as he put his hand on Amy's waist, "Sticks is welcome to come whenever she wants to"

"See kid, it's not over," Sticks said as she winked.

"What about you Antoine, you leaving too?" Sonic asked.

"No I'll stay here, Henry can tend to the cemetery back home," Antoine said.

"Well enough business talk!" Tails said as he walked in with Scourge's servants. "This deserves a party!"

Everyone nodded as they all cheered for their victory and the three mortals who came into their lives.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

"Amy, Amy!" Charmy screamed as he ran into the courtyard.

"What's wrong Charmy!"

"Something's wrong with Monsieur Antoine! You have to come into his room!"

Amy ran after Charmy and they both went into his room and noticed all the servants including Sonic and Sticks inside.

"Amy..." Antoine choked out as he reached out for her.

"What's wrong Monsieur?"

"Nothing.. it's just that my time has arrived..."

"Your time? For what?"

"I'm 110 years old... *cough* and I said that I wouldn't be able to die peacefully unless I saw Sonic again... *cough* and I completed my promise..."

"No Monsieur don't die!"

"Do you want me to convert you too buddy?" Sonic asked.

"No it's not necessary *cough* I think I've lived long enough... heaven awaits..." Antoine said as looked at the ceiling.

Sonic's eyes filled with tears and he patted Antoine on the shoulder.

"Sonic, Amy, take care of each other, love each other, promise me that."

Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Sticks, when you go back to Paris, please don't run into trouble"

Sticks smiled.

"Sonic's friends, please babysit him for me because he's quite the troublemaker"

Sonic's servants laughed as Sonic pouted at Antoine.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Sticks can you get me my suitcase"

Sticks nodded and quickly gave him his suitcase.

He opened it and took out an old teddy bear from his bag.

Sonic immediately recognized it and looked at Antoine.

"As promised, here you go Sonic, my favorite teddy bear as a child..."

Sonic's eyes watered as he took the plush animal within his hands.

"Take care of it Sonic"

"I will old pal, I will..."

Sonic hugged Antoine and cried on his chest.

"Je t'aime Louis the XVI..."

"Je t'aime Sonic Robespierre..."

And with that Antoine's bones loosened and he put his hands to his side.

The whole room cried as one of the wisest individuals in the world had left their side and entered the doors of heaven.

Antoine Depardieu will be remembered for centuries to come...

* * *

 **That made me cry as I was typing it.**

 **Heh, well review and stay tuned for the final chapter of Blackshade.**

 **Shadow: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you're all cool I guess**


	30. Epilogue

**Blackshade**

 **Chapter 30: Epilogue**

 **OMG NOOOOOOO!**

 **Shadow: YESSSS  
**

 **You want me to end this story -.-**

 **Shadow: Yes, yes I do**

 **Whatever cx Let's get started!**

* * *

 **5 years later**

 _Amy walked toward the newly grown Blackshades and took a deep breath._

 _Sonic ran up to her._

 _"And how are my two favorite vampires doing?"_

 _Amy smiled as she held onto her growing stomach._

 _"We're doing fine thank you very much"_

 _"What are we going to name her?"_

 _"If it's a girl, Sally, if it's a boy, Antoine."_

 _"I like the idea, two great names for a beautiful child, like it's mother"_

 _"Nah I think it's from it's father"_

 _"True"_

 _"Hey guys!" Tails yelled, "Sticks is here!"_

 _"Well we better go!" Amy said as Sonic carried her bridal style toward the castle._

* * *

 _"So what exactly is a baby shower Sticks?" Cream asked as Sticks set up the walls._

 _"It's a party you throw for mothers who are expecting a baby and are about to give birth to them, we shower both the mother and the father with presents!"_

 _"That sounds cool!"_

 _"Yup, it's something we do in modern times."_

 _"Sticks! What is this!?" Amy said as both she and Sonic stared in awe at the ballroom._

 _"Congrats Sonic and Amy on your expecting baby!" everyone said in glee._

 _"A baby shower?" Amy asked as Sticks nodded._

 _"Thank you Sticks, you're the best!"_

 _Master Pickle walked into the room and everyone greeted him with a bow._

 _"Congratulations Sonic and Amy, you will both make great parents!"_

 _"Duh Master Pickle," Sonic laughed as Amy punched him lightly in the arm._

 _"How are Scourge's servants behaving?" Master Pickle asked._

 _"Surprisingly they haven't been causing any trouble, I think they like it here. They are all very well-behaved"_

 _"MASTER SONIC! MILES WON'T LET ME SEE HIS SO-CALLED TREASURE!" Charmy screamed from inside the kitchen._

 _"CHARMY IS TRYING TO INVADE MY PERSONAL SPACE!" Miles followed when Charmy finished talking._

 _Sonic's ears dropped down in embarrassment as he stated, "Well, most of them do, heh"_

 _"Well, I'll leave you two, I see cucumber sandwiches on the table," Master Pickle exclaimed as he walked toward the buffet._

 _"Sticks should've told me to at least try to look pretty," Amy told herself as she looked at her clothes._

 _"You don't need to dress pretty to look pretty Amy," Sonic said as he lifted her chin._

 _"Awww, that was so cute yet cheesy Sonic, you need to work on your flattering skills," Amy said as she put a hand on her hip._

 _"Well excuse me Mrs. The Hedgehog I just stated the truth!" Sonic laughed as he let go of her chin._

 _"I know that's why I love you"_

 _"Spring Waltz" by Richard Clayderman played throughout the ballroom and Sonic and Amy gave each other a knowing look._

 _"This was the song that played on our first dance Sonic,"_

 _"May I have this dance my lady?" Sonic said as he extended his hand._

 _Amy giggled and took it._

 _Sticks, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Mina stared from afar._

 _"They are my goals guys," Sticks told them as the girls laughed._

 _"You haven't found anyone you're interested in at Paris Sticks?" Mina asked._

 _"Nah and I don't know why cause I'm pretty awesome"_

 _The girls laughed again and agreed with Sticks' declaration._

 _"115 years since Sonic's tragedy..." Tails said as he walked up to the girls, "And despite everything he has found happiness, I am truly glad Amy came into his life"_

 _"And to think that none of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't walked into this castle, he bit us all because he knew we were miserable. He was miserable, yet look hor happy we all are now. I'm kind of glad Eggman bit him to be honest," Rouge said._

 _"He did us a favor," Blaze said as she smiled._

 _"It's like a fairytale, which is ironic because we're vampires, and supposedly vampires are supposed to be creatures with sad endings... but not this one," Cream said as everyone looked back at Amy and Sonic._

* * *

 ** _1 Hour Later In the Courtyard_**

 _Amy and Sonic walked outside and looked at the newly grown Blackshade._

 _"You saved my life Amy..."_

 _Amy looked back at him in a confused manner._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Before I became a vampire I was a happy individual who loved living the life, when I was bitten that all changed and I hated myself, but you, Amy, when you came into my life you taught me that I shouldn't be so pessimistic and instead of pitying myself I should go out and find ways to be the best Master my servants could ask for. Now I have accepted who I've become and the happiness I had as a 7 year old has come back to me."_

 _"And you saved me from my misery, honestly if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now due to Bob's deeds. I hated myself too and spent time pitying myself as well instead of spending my time looking on the bright side of things and calling the police on Bob."_

 _"Despite everything we've been through love has achieved it all," Sonic said as he looked at the Blackshade._

 _"These roses, they're black, black is usually the representation of darkness and misery, but all in all they're roses, which signify love and purity..." Amy said as she picked one and showed it to Sonic._

 _"That's why we had so much power against Eggman, we were individuals with a dark past but a love so strong that it overcome the darkness we came from, that's why our positivity as a couple destroyed Eggman's dark persona," she continued._

 _"I love you Amy"_

 _"I love you too Sonic"_

 _They reached in for a kiss and as they did, the rose began shining._

 ** _"The Blackshade is the Key..."_**

 _"Now I understand..." Sonic thought to himself as he and Amy split from their kiss, and the flower petals of the Blackshade flew through the echoes of the wind of the night..._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Merry Christmas guys!**

 **Omg it hurts to say that I have completed this story, man it's been a wild ride.**

 **Thank you so, so much to everyone who has supported me throughout the course of this fanfic, Shadow and I love you all!**

 **Shadow: It's true**

 **This has been by far my most successful fanfic ever since I joined fanfiction and honestly that has inspired me to continue on so stay tuned because Keep It Crescendo will be released right now!**

 **Shadow: *sarcastic* Yayyyyy**

 **Rude xD I love you guys and thank you so much again!**


End file.
